Kismet
by Meganfitz
Summary: AU Josh and Donna meet in a coffee shop seven months into Bartlet's first year as President. Three months of living together brings on new stresses for both Josh and Donna. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff

Author's Note: This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. This chapter takes place the day before 6 votes down. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. Feedback is always welcome. This story will not be 40 + chapters long like my last one. I hope you enjoy.

Kismet: Destiny or Fate

Chapter one: A chance meeting.

* * *

It wasn't thirst or a desperate need for caffeine that sent Josh Lyman into this particular Starbucks. He just left Congress fighting for a gun bill, deep down he knew would never pass, it wasn't tough enough. Besides no one could agree on if machine guns were deadly. Mostly, he walked into Starbucks with Sam to avoid going to Leo with news. 

"I just don't get it Sam, has everyone lost their collective minds?"

"Yes, they have. Is that what you want to hear?"

Josh ordered a tall coffee and Sam ordered a Caramel Macchiato. "Don't order that, it's a girly drink."

"Well, that's what I want." Sam ordered it anyway. The cashier rolled his eyes at the two men bickering like an old married couple. Josh turned his sights to the unsuspecting teenage boy.

"Mark," Josh looked down at the name tag, "Do you think machine guns are deadly weapons?"

"Sure, they seem cool in movies." Josh glanced at Sam as if this teenage boy was the cause of all the world's problems. "Is there anything else you want?" It was not out of hunger or low blood sugar that made Josh point to the giant oversized sugar cookie in the bakery case, but it was out of defiance and frustration. He hated everything and everyone, and damn it, he was going to eat a cookie.

Josh vaguely heard, from a female voice, "tell your brother he can go to hell," but he didn't look up. He had too many important things to do, like berate a nineteen year old about gun control.

"Machine guns aren't cool, you idiot, they kill people. Why the hell am I busting my ass to get them of the street, if you don't appreciate that?"

"Josh, calm down."

"No, Sam I won't. Six mouths we've been working to keep the world from imploding on itself, and for what? So you can order a girly drink at a chain coffee shop!"

"Look mister, don't get mad at me, I didn't vote for Bartlet, or anyone for that matter."

"Caramel Macchiato." A second Starbucks employee calls out. Both Sam and Josh glance up to see who order the drink. Josh nodded in victory as a leggy blond woman talking on her cell phone made her way up to the counter. The woman grabbed the cup. She paused from her irate phone conversion with some guy's brother.

"You know you really should vote." She turned to poor Mark. Then she turned her attention back on the phone call. "Listen you can tell that son of a bitch he can have everything, I just want Baxter. Tell him no amount of flowers will cut it this time." She hung up her phone and walked over to a table to nurse her girly drink.

With her back to them, Josh noticed how the woman was touching her face, wiping her eyes, maybe? He paid for their drinks and walked over to table next to the blond.

"Um." Josh found himself stumbling over his one word. She looked at him and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Her skin was like a fine alabaster and her eyes were the eerie blue sky after a storm. Those eyes were also bloodshot and salty water was beginning to form at the bottom of her eye lids. A half smile half smirk formed on her face.

"Thanks for keeping the world from imploding. That's pretty cool of you."

"Um."

"Sorry, he can be sort of an idiot." Sam replied for the voiceless Josh.

The woman had a mysterious smile as she uttered: "Sorry, I would be nicer but I am having a bad day." Josh's eyes lit up.

"I had a bad day once too!" He almost yelled, and startled the blond and his friend. Really all he wanted to do it is to keep talking to the blond, and he was just glad he has something in common with her, "A few weeks ago I was almost fired."

"You were _almost_ fired?'

"Yeah."

"But you weren't."

"No. But I _could have been_." The blond did not appear to be impressed.

"I slept with a call girl." The blond stared at Sam as if he was providing the most random piece of information in the world. "I didn't know she was one at the time. It was a bad day."

"Um. Didn't you have some sort of clue when she charged you money?"

"Oh, she didn't charge."

"Then you're a god amongst men. Stop, its going to be hot!" It was too late, Sam had burnt his mouth on the coffee. He seemed surprised by the warning and by the fact coffee can be hot.

"Ouch."

The blond turned her attention back to the incoherent man, "I think both of you need to get real problems of your own before you can fix the world's issues."

"What?"

"You almost got fired, but you didn't. I bet you've never been unemployed in your life. And sex is hardly a problem, unless you're already with someone." Bitterness filled her voice. "No wonder why the United States has become disenchanted with politics. Did you know none of the buildings in DC are larger the 15 stories high?"

"Yeah." The light bulb lit up his brain and Josh figured it out, "You're a tourist!"

"Yeah. I am here for a convention. Do you know why the buildings are not higher then the Washington Monument? Sure there is probably some logical and sentimental reason for it. But I have a theory, it so you can always see the sky."

Both Josh and Sam stared at her blankly, but she continued, "It is a constant reminder that there is something greater and more important then yourself out there. Whatever hurdle you have to face is minor compared to what the sky has seen and to what humanity has overcome. " Her voice was filled with such awe and wonder, Josh questioned if his own voice had ever been like that.

He pushed the cookie over to her, "You can have the cookie." At this point both Sam and Josh had set up camp at her table. Josh pulled out his cell phone only to check the time and left it on the table. She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks. What made you get into politics?"

"Um, I don't know, to help people, I guess."

"That's what I thought. The problem with policy is it takes too long. If you really want to help people you should do anything as much as you can." She opens her wallet and pulled out the only ten dollar bill inside.

Sam took this as a cue to leave. "Well, we need to be getting back to work." Josh stood up and grabbed a cell phone on the table.

"Um.. its.. well… ahh.." The blond stared confused, why couldn't this man speak?

"What my friend is trying to say is it was a pleasure meeting you," He lifted his hand to shake hers. "Sam Seaborn."

Josh stuck out his hand very fast, "Josh, Josh Lyman. I am Josh Lyman."

The woman smiled up at him, their eyes locked, hands embraced, "Donna Moss. Thanks for the cookie and keeping the world safe."

"Uh huh." Sam had to pull Josh a little bit to get him to leave the store. As they were leaving Donna stood up and bought two sandwiches and two bottles of water. Josh thought he heard her ask the teenage boy if he knew where the nearest pawn shop was.

"Did I form any interesting or charming sentences in there?"

"No, you didn't."

"I was a spaz wasn't I, Sam."

"You were King of the Spaz."

"She was just… wow." Josh was walking to the corner and in the reflection for the store windows he saw Donna come out of Starbucks, she handed over two sandwiches and two bottles of water to two homeless men. Josh's eyes were so focused on the act of kindness, he walked into the traffic light post.

* * *

After her bizarre encounter with two clearly Ivy League cry babies, Donna Moss' mood did not improve. She had spent most of her energy during the conversation to keep herself from crying. She did the only natural thing to do when you are lost in an unforgiving city and you have nothing to go home to, she called her mom. She pressed 1 on the speed dial of her phone. 

"Mom, it me, look its over between me and Kevin. Don't try to talk me out of it, like you did last time. Last time I didn't have proof he was cheating on me, but this time. THIS TIME! Well, it's over and there is nothing you can do about it, mother. I know it will cost a lot a cancel everything, but I think a can still get a lot of the deposits backs. Oh and like my life couldn't get any worse these two pseudo political idiots come up to me in Starbucks and start bitching about how their lives are tough."

"Gee Sweetie I am sorry to hear all this."

Horror washed over and clenched at Donna's heart.

"You aren't my mother!"

* * *

Josh's mind was still replaying the events of the last twenty minutes. What kind of woman does that? One thing was certain; he needed to see her again. This is when an odd sound came from his chest: Ode to Joy. 

"Josh, your cell phone is ringing."

"That's not my cell phone. Mine just rings."

"Well answer it."

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you? Did she just jump into bed with the first guy who talked to her? Listen you can keep the bitch, she isn't very good anyway. Tell her she isn't getting a damn thing. Slut." Dial tone.

Josh just stared at this cell phone hoping the screen would provide the name of this screaming lunatic. "Sam, do I know someone named Kevin?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"If I did know Kevin, would I call him 'Kevie'?"

"I don't think so Josh." It was this moment reality set in for Josh.

"This isn't my cell phone! Where is my cell phone? I don't remember anyone phone numbers, that's the whole point of having a cell phone! Sam what do I do?" Wide eye panic stuck Josh as he walked into his office. "AMBER! My cell phone was stolen!"

Amber, his assistant walked into his office, unimpressed by Josh's newest childish rant. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"FIND IT!"

"HOW?"

Sam offered up a bit of wisdom, "You could call it?"

"Amber, do you know the number?"

"No, do you?"

"How can you NOT know the number, you're my assistant?"

"Because I don't care very much, why don't you know your cell phone number?"

"Because who knows their own cell phone number? That's the whole point of having a cell phone."

Sam saved the day by handing Josh his cell phone so he can call.

* * *

Donna left the pawn shop, if at all possible even more infuriated then when she entered. 

"Cubic Zirconium? That bastard! Mrs. Lyman, what did I ever see in him? You know he bought himself and 55 inch flat screen TV the same week he bought my ring."

"I am so sorry Donna, I would ring his neck." By this time, Mrs. Lyman and Donna had become close friends. The mother figure instructed and soothed Donna as she walked through the mean streets of DC. She apologized for her idiot son Josh and his equally dumb friend Sam. She also promised she would call her idiot son, in case he wasn't aware of the fact he was missing his cell phone. But she didn't need to, call waiting informed both women, Josh Lyman wasn't a stupid as they thought.

"How do you work this damn thing?" Donna clicked over. "Hello?"

"Who is this and why did you steal my cell phone?"

"Nice to talk to you again, Josh. And I think you stole my cell phone." Josh's heart stopped beating for a second. The girl from the coffee shop. He found all blood rush to his face and a plan was beginning to form.

"Donna?"

"Yeah, can I have my cell phone back?"

"Um yeah, but I'm at work, do you think you can drop it off here?"

Donna looked around, trying to get her bearings, how could one city have some many of the same chain stores? Seriously how many Starbucks and Cosi did one block need?

"Um, sure, I guess, but you are going to have to give me really easy directions, I don't know the city very well."

Josh felt a smile appeared across his face. "Um sure, it's really easy, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. It's the big white building that looks kinda like a house."

Donna Moss could not utter words for a few seconds. "You work at the White House."

"Yep."

"Are you important?"

"Well actually," Josh added in his normal cocky tone. She was hoping he was making a vain attempt to impress her. She prayed he was lying.

"Your friend Sam didn't know coffee was hot. And you couldn't formulate a complete thought." He was hoping she didn't notice.

"Um yeah, do you want your cell phone back or not?"

"Yes." She sounded so defeated and quite frankly she lost quite a bit of faith in her government as well.

"Look I am going to need your full name to let you into the building."

"Donnatella Moss."

"Donnatella, that's pretty."

"By the way, your mother says you don't call her enough."

"You talked to my mother?"

"I thought she was mine."

"Oh. When do you think you will get here?"

"About a half hour."

"Great. Just go up to the guard and tell them your name and you are here for me. See ya soon." Josh hung up the phone and Donna clicked over back to his mother.

"Your son isn't important is he?"

"He likes to think he is."

* * *

Josh had spent the next few minutes thumbing through Donna's cell trying to learn more about her. 

Cakes by Lisa

Dresses by Pam

Flowers by Gina

She was planning a wedding. His heart broke a little bit; he cursed fate that he would meet this amazing woman only to have her be spoken for. Although he really shouldn't be surprised, it was the way his life seemed to be going.

Amber yelled at him, she always did that; he was five minutes late for his meeting in the Roosevelt Room. Thanks to Amber he was consistently late for every meeting. She was without a doubt the worst assistant in the world.

He left Donna's phone on his desk, and he found himself walking slower then usual to the meeting.

* * *

Crisis averted and the world is safe, just another in the day the life of Josh Lyman. 

"Josh!"

He caught a sight of the blond hair and smiling face out of the corner of his eye. But it was too late. He walked into the column in the lobby. This is the same column he passed at least 30 times a day.

Rubbing his face he walked over to her. Hoping she wasn't going to say anything.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, they just put that in. Um your phone is in my office. You haven't tried to take over the government or anything?"

"Not lately." Her smile made Josh's stomach flip. The guard let her in without any questions. Josh let her through the chaotic corridors of the West Wing, everyone seemed to be in a rush, with folders tightly clenched to chests as people seemed to be running an endless marathon.

Josh led her into his office and pointed to a chair. She sat, legs crossed and tapping at the desk. She was antsy, she had tons to do and this guy was keeping her from it.

"So when's the wedding?" Josh looked down at her cell phone, bile filled Donna's mouth.

"What?"

"The wedding when is it, your planning one right?"

"It was going to be February 14; it's supposed to be on a Saturday next year."

"Was?" Josh tried very hard to keep his voice from betraying the spring on joy that was dancing around his body.

"I told you I was having a bad day." The phone started to ring.

Ring

"Amber, get that, will you?"

Ring

Josh tried to continue. "You're having a bad day, right. You need to talk about it…"

Ring

"How do you know I need to talk about it?" Donna's attention was on the ringing.

Ring

"You spoke to my mother for 20 minutes. Dinner? You eat right?" Josh strained to hold everything together.

Ring

"AMBER! GET THE DAMN PHONE."

Ring.

"Go to Hell, Josh! I Quit!" Josh jumped out of his chair and ran out to door.

Ring

"Are you serious this time? You are really quitting? Don't toy with my emotions!"

Ring.

Donna was beginning to question if Josh had voice mail or not. She finally picked up the phone, "Josh Lyman's line. He's late for a meeting with Congressman Mathew Santos? Oh he left like five minutes ago; he should be there any minute." Donna hung up the phone.

Josh came storming into his office. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out an envelope.

"Josh, you have a meeting at Congress with Santos."

Josh looked up at Donna, his plan was falling apart. "Um great, hold on. Amber, here is a letter of recommendation and a phone number to call. My college roommate's ex girlfriend is in DC and needs an assistant; I think you two would get along great." He handed the letter over to Amber; his attention was back on Donna. "Look, I have to go to this meeting, but I will be back in like 45 minutes, just wait here until I get back. Or you could wait in Sam's office, mine is nicer and bigger, but Sam's office does have Sam, so it's your choice."

"Can I have my cell phone?"

"No, you can get it when I come back, listen, I will buy you some, um food or something. You are having a bad day, you really should talk about it." Josh grabbed his backpack and started out the door.

"Are you holding my cell phone hostage?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Amber, send her to Sam's office. It was a pleasure working with you."

The like a puppet being pulled from a stage, he was gone. Donna was left in a room and she didn't understand. "Did he just steal my cell phone?"

"Yes, he is in fact that dumb." Amber sighed, "Come on, I will take you to Sam's office."

As Josh sprinted across the mall, his only thought was, "Damn, I am so smooth."


	2. Chapter 2:Hostage Crisis

Author's note: This was really a part of the first chapter but I didn't want the it to be 17 pages long, so I spilt it into two chapters. THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! It makes me day!

Enjoy:

Sam really wasn't sure what the woman from the coffee shop was doing in his office but he knew Josh was responsible. Sam also felt the need to apologize for his friend.

"Sorry, but yes, Donna, he really a jackass." Donna slumped in the chair across from Sam. Her mother would not approve of her slumping, but quite frankly Donna didn't care.

"Can I use your phone?" Donna started calling her credit card companies, placing her cards on hold, she wasn't going to use them and she would be damned if she let Kevin use them either. While she was stuck listening to the muszac version of "Wind Beneath My Wings" for the tenth time, she turned started talking to Sam. "Whatcha working on?"

"A speech for tomorrow night, Toby needs to put some final touches on it."

"What's that?" She pointed to a folder.

"Education Bill."

"How many teachers did you get to work on it?" Sam stared at Donna blankly as if she had asked the question in Greek.

"What?"

"How many teachers? You wouldn't want a bill passed about writing speeches unless some speech writers worked on it, so how many teachers worked on the bill?"

"None."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Hold on let me ask Toby." Of course Sam knew the answer, but it wasn't what he wanted to tell her. Toby was a way to avoid the topic. Sam got up and watched Donna as he left. He could understand why Josh was so clearly smitten with her.

"Toby, why don't we have teachers working on the education bills?"

"Why would you ask something so stupid?"

"I didn't, it was the blond at my desk and it really isn't a stupid question."

"Who is she?"

"Donna Moss. Josh stole her cell phone."

"REALLY?" Toby looked up from his notepad and smiled. "Why can't that boy just ask out a girl like a normal person?"

"I don't know, but he walked into a traffic light checking her out early."

"And I am just hearing about this now?"

"Sorry, but why don't we use teachers to write these things?"

As CJ was walking pass his office Toby called her in. Now both speech writers knew the answer to the question, but bring CJ into the fold made it easier to gossip about Josh. "Why don't we have teachers write the education bills?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Donna Moss the blond whose cell phone Josh stole about a half an hour ago." Sam pointed through the glass window. Donna gives a little wave as three of the most significant people in Washington gape at her.

"Josh also walked into a traffic light checking her out."

"REALLY?" CJ's face lights up. Donna hung up the phone and CJ called her into Toby's office. They made quick introduction and CJ answered the question. "We don't use teacher because it would be nearly impossible to pick the right ones. Let's say you pick one from each state, that's fifty teachers with fifty different school systems and fifty different set of problems that need to be fixed. It is hard enough to get five people to agree on anything around here, much less fifty."

"But you do it all the time in Congress don't you?"

"Um, yeah." CJ looked over at Sam who then turned the gaze over to Toby. No one really wanted to explain the truth to this wide eyed innocent woman, not about the deals that were cut or the partisan agendas that were pushed. As if saved by some divine force of nature Mandy stormed into Toby's office, which was currently getting a little crowded.

"Toby, he has to wear the hat. I know you are going to give me a hard time about it, but the President has to wear the baseball cap. It makes him seem all American and strong but friendly. Don't argue with me about it, its happening!"

"Geez why not have Toby turn his head and cough, at least that way he could get a medical exam out of the vice grip you have on his balls."

Donna froze when she realize what came out of her mouth.

CJ Froze.

Sam froze.

Toby smiled.

All activity in the hallway stopped.

Mandy opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, turned, huffed and left.

"I have never been able to get her out of my office that fast. EVER!" Toby smiled.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, it's just that I am having the worst week of my life and I really don't know you guys that well and I shouldn't say stuff like that but…" Donna's head rested comfortably in her hands. Humiliation flowed through Donna, and she didn't even look up when she heard a "thump."

"There's a wall there, Josh." CJ smiled. Donna looks up to see Josh rubbing his shoulder.

"What did I miss?"

"Donna just gave Mandy a wicked tongue lashing and is about to tell us about the worst week of her life." Sam smiled.

"I am?" Donna's head still in her hands as she looked around the room to see nodding heads. She sighed and gave in. "Four days ago I was "downsized" from my crappy job in a PR company because I was the only one **not** sleeping with my boss."

"That is such a lawsuit." Sam muttered.

"So I'm on the quest to find a new job when my crappy now ex decides to come to DC from some medical convention and used the money in MY savings account to pay for it. Since it was my money, I decided to come along, he put up a brief argument alike, 'Oh you will be so bored.' But I always did want to see the Smithsonian and the rest of the Nation's Capital. So after walking around the monuments for a while I came back to the hotel room, where HE is having sex with another woman."

"OH MY GOD!" CJ screeches

"And he told ME to get out of the room!"

"OH MY GOD!" Screeched Bonnie and Ginger from the hallway.

"Why the hell is no one in their office?" Leo stormed in and pushed Josh out of the doorway. CJ sat on Toby's desk to make more room for the extra body.

"SHHH!" Sam waved Leo off. "Continue." He looked and pointed at Donna.

"Well I can't go back to the hotel, because he's there. I don't have the plane tickets either, all I have was my pocket book and my cell phone, which Josh stole." All eyes stare at Josh. "We had been planning the wedding for months now, so now I have to see if I can get the deposits back. When I pawned the engagement ring and I found it was cubic Zirconium."

"THAT BASTARD!" Yelled Cathy from the hallway. CJ nodded. While all the women seemed to be overly offended about the fake ring, Josh finally spoke the one thought which plagued his mind.

"And you gave your last ten dollars to two homeless guys?" Josh said with a hushed awe.

Donna looked up at him and spoke as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "well course, they have much bigger problems then I do."

Josh's eyes grew wide, as if the wider his eyes got the more he could see of her.

"Well not really," Toby spoke, "I mean you have no way to get back home, hell, you most likely don't even have a home since you two were probably living together, you have no job and no money and you are stuck in a strange city. Since he was likely cheating on you for a while, you should probably get tested too." All heads, except one, moved very slowly towards Toby.

"Toby!" CJ hissed.

"Oh God, don't cry." Josh rushed to Donna. He kneeled before her and looked up. "Please don't cry, um Sam doesn't know what to do when women cry. Please." But it was too late. The tears that had been bottled up for the past few days came flooding out. "Oh God what do we do? What do we do?" Josh franticly glances around for aid.

"BONNIE!" Toby bellowed and Bonnie ushered Donna out of the overcrowded office.

"I know, I know Josh and Toby are very mean men." Bonnie stroked Donna's hair.

"I didn't do anything!" Josh threw his hands up in the air.

"You stole my cell phone!" Donna managed to say between sobs. Leo shut the door behind her.

"'Sam doesn't know what to do when women cry.' Nice use of misdirection Josh!" Sam laughed, "For your next trick are you going to pull a rabbit out of your ass?"

CJ smacks Toby in the back of his head, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I think it was pretty obvious I wasn't thinking, CJ."

"Oh yeah like you know how to deal with a sobbing woman." Josh rubbed his face.

"Who was that?" Leo pointed to the chair Donna once occupied.

"Donna Moss. Josh stole her cell phone." There seemed to be only one questioned being asked today and Sam was going to be the man to answer it.

"Why did you steal her cell phone?"

"When in my life would I know how to deal with a crying woman? Should I have taken a class in college?" Josh ran his fingers through his hair.

"He isn't going to answer my question, is he?" Leo sighed.

"I have an idea!" CJ clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Did Harvard offer the course during the fall? Because one semester I took an archeology course…"

"I think we should keep her!" CJ yelled.

"Archeology?" Sam questioned.

"I think there are laws against keeping people CJ." Toby smiled.

"I was going through an Indiana Jones phase."

CJ started to plead her case to Leo. "She's perfect, smart, funny, she worked in PR. She needs a new life and we can give it to her."

"We can't keep hiring people off the streets."

"Why not?"

"Because, we can't, we just hired Charlie and Mandy."

Then Josh spoke in with a quite calm voice, "Leo, she's one of us." There was silence in the room.

Leo nodded because Josh had said the secret code word. "She's in. Where do we have an opening?"

"Amber quit, I need an assistant."

"No, you can't have her. CJ did you ever find anyone after Carol left?"

"No." CJ replied hopefully.

"Donna's yours."

"But Leo, I need an assistant." Whined Josh. "Maybe if someone who had TWO assistant would give one up."

"You can have Ginger."

"But Bonnie's the nice one."

"That's why you are getting Ginger!"

Meanwhile the communication assistants ushered Donna out of the office, cooing her, telling her men suck and saying all the things women say in order to make one of their own stop crying.

Her heaving sobs turned in breathy sob. "I think they are going to do it." Ginger broke the soothing. Bonnie and Cathy look at her.

"Who do you think she is going to get?"

"CJ."

"Why not Josh?" Cathy questioned.

"She's having the worst week of her life; working with Josh isn't going to make it better." Ginger said matter of fact. "I'll take Josh."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie's uncertainty rung through.

"Yeah. You don't like policy stuff." Ginger catches Toby's eye through the window.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled, her best friend knowing her all too well.

Cathy turned her attention back to Donna. "She's going to need a place to say. I can get her a hotel for tonight. Do you think we can find her an apartment soon?"

"Margaret knows everything; she always has a list of openings. She's going to need suits and clothes. Margaret should take her shopping too. Until then she can borrow mine, we are about the same size, sort of." Bonnie offers.

Donna realizes all this talking is about her. "Um, what's going on?"

"They are going to offer you a job. The pay and hours suck, but the job is the best job you will ever have. History gets made here and you will be apart of it." Cathy smiled.

The door to Toby's office opened. "I want to ask her!" a now familiar voice bellowed. They piled out of the office and huddled around Donna, faces bright and eyes wide.

"Hey, Donna, um, well ah…"

"Do you want to work at the White House?"

"SAM! I was going to ask her!" With nearly forty years of experience, Josh Lyman had whining down to art form.

"You were taking too long."

"I could really use some help." CJ offered.

Donna felt a million eyes on her, everything was still, quiet and eerie. She was never one to take a leap of faith, not after all the times she jumped and landed on her ass. But opportunity didn't steal your cell phone everyday, and she had nowhere else to go. It was a vague hint of happiness, hope for a new life that made her answer.

"Um. Sure." Cheers and chaos erupted. The phones started ringing Sam barked orders to Cathy to call a hotel for her. Toby informed Ginger she would be working with Josh now, and he was horribly sorry to see her go.

"You'll be working for me now." Josh smirked.

"No, sweetie, you will be working for me." Ginger cackled. Josh led her back to her desk.

In the chaos and the thousands of moving bodies Donna called out quietly. "Josh." He turned around, slowly. "Thanks." The word seemed to linger in the air and he was the only one who heard it.

His teeth showed and his dimples appeared, "Anytime, Donna."

Their private moment didn't go unnoticed. Leo headed back to his office and walked into the office that was adjoined to his.

"We hired someone new today, Mr. President."

"Why should I care?"

"Her name is Donna Moss and she'll be working for CJ."

"Ok."

"Josh stole her cell phone." The president looked up from his papers.

"Really?"

"Today was the first time I've seen him smile in four months."

The Chief of Staff and the Commander in Chief's faces mirrored each other, same eyes of hope, same goofy smile.

"Leo, do you think the dark times are finally over?"

"Yes, sir I do."

"Great." The President slapped his hands together, 'What's next."


	3. Chapter 3: Donna's First Day

Disclaimer: You know it by now.

Author's note: This was one of my all time favorite chapters to write. There isn't a whole lot to say here, I just hope you enjoy. This takes place during "6 Votes Down," but really doesn't have a whole lot to do with the show.

* * *

Donna entered the hallway, the corridor to the White House. She had been here once before, Josh Lyman stole her cell phone and CJ Cregg hired her. She was still reeling over the rapid changes in her life. She didn't know the details of her job, but that hardly seemed to matter, her life was shiny and new, besides she figured she was going to be working in the mail room or something. Her nerves were only settled by her comfort food, Starbuck's Caramel Macchiato. 

Besides just because she was working in the White House doesn't mean she would be doing anything important. CJ, Josh, Toby, Sam and Leo clearly weren't very central people if they took the time to listen about her life of woe. Right? Donna knew how the government worked, but she was a little to busy with planning her wedding to learn about the ins and outs of this administration.

She greeted the guard at the door, "Hi, it's my first day." The majesty of the building was awe inspiring and she was a little gitty. The guard smiled at her and pointed her in the direction to go.

"First day, huh?" Donna turned around to hear the voice. "Charlie Young." The voice had a face, body and hand which was currently out and ready to shake Donna's.

"Yeah."

"I'm new too, I stared about a week ago."

"What do you do?"

"Um, I am a personal aid." Charlie was still a little uncomfortable with his new title; he wasn't sure how he got the job. "Who do you work for?"

"CJ Cregg, I think, but Josh Lyman hired me."

"He hired me too, he's a good guy."

"He stole my cell phone." Donna frowned and stated flatly. She was following Charlie through the hallways. She didn't know where she was going, but assumed since he had been here for a week he would know.

"You are going to work for CJ!" Awe filled Charlie's voice, but there were twinges of panic. "Man, that's tough."

"Why?"

"Well if I mess up my job, only one person knows, but if you mess up, the whole world knows."

"WHAT!" It was a blend between a screech and a squeak. "But I should be in the mail room."

"What makes you think that?" Charlie stopped at his desk.

"Because I am not qualified for anything else." Donna felt the need to sit down, but there was a lack of chairs. An elderly woman smiled at her.

"Are you alright dear?"

Donna looked up and surveyed her location. There was something off about the wall behind Charlie. "Is that an office?"

Charlie and the other woman nodded. "But the walls are rounded."

The other two nodded again.

"Oh my god! Charlie, who are you a personal aid to?"

"Um, the President."

Then the door opened up. Donna wanted to bolt she looks for an escape route! There were glass doors she could run out them and across the lawn; of course she had heard rumors that there were snipers on the roof tops. So maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"Donna!" Sam called out to her. What the hell was Sam doing coming out of the oval office? Was he important? He didn't know coffee was hot, how was this possible?

"Um, hi Sam." Donna flashed her award winning smile, (she won best smile in her high school year book).

"What are you doing here?" CJ followed behind Sam. Great this was her new boss, play it cool Donna.

"I'm here to bring CJ her coffee." Smile wider, try to sell it. CJ looks doubtful, but takes the coffee anyway.

"Is this something new we are doing here? Because I like it!" Toby smirked at Donna.

Donna had unwittingly walked into the lion's den and she was wearing a dress made of meat. CJ could smell the blood in the air and decided to step in. "You don't have to bring me coffee after the morning Senior Staff Meeting, it just makes the other assistants look bad."

Then a familiar voice came out of the office, "Yes, sir, I will get right on it. Thank you." Josh was looking into the Oval office and walking backwards, he turned and saw Donna. All of his body functions seemed to shutdown at once. "Donna!" His voice squeaked, he stumbled and his weight shifted forward. His hand came crashing down on Mrs. Landingham's breakfast and his right foot landed in the recycling bin. "What are you doing here?"

Donna's eyes widened, snickering started from the other people in the hall. "Um, you hired me, like two days ago, remember?" Josh felt all the blood rush, drain from his face then return to blush.

"Um. Yeah. Um I know, but what are you doing here? Outside the oval office."

"She was bring me coffee."

"I thought it was a new thing we were doing but CJ put an end to that." Toby signed and smirked.

"Um Josh, your hand is in cream cheese." Donna pointed at his hand, she was still stuck in her confusion, this was the White House, right?

"Um, Yeah, I know." He tried to lift his hand but the cream cheese had created a bond with his hands and the bagel stuck to it. "Mrs. Landingham is old and needs help mushing up her food." Mrs. Landingham seemed very offended by this and slammed her cookie jar shut. Donna's eyebrows went up and a crease started to form above the bridge of her nose.

"What's your job title?"

"Deputy Chief of Staff."

"So that makes you important."

"Very important."

"I see. Do you know you are standing in a recycling bin?" Josh looked down, and to his amazement, he _was_ standing in the bin.

"Um, yeah I am crushing that too."

"I see."

"Um, so I will see you around, you know, um the office. Not this one, because it's the President's, but around CJ's office, because that's where you'll be working, right? Mine office is near there, remember you were in it. It's a lot nicer then Sam's office. That's because I am more important then Sam is." Josh's mouth didn't seem to want to stop moving.

"Uh huh. Right."

"Come on Donna." CJ grabbed Donna's arm, Josh was now wearing the meat suit, and while she could bear to watch the attack, she was running late.

Just as CJ and Donna were leaving ear shot. Donna asked, "Is he always such as spaz?"

Josh was quickly regretting calling CJ a "Paranoid, Berkeley, shiksa, feminista" a few days ago, because CJ answered Donna's question deadpanned, "Yes, yes he is."

Josh's mouth hung open. His hands outstretched grasping for what seemed would be forever out of reach. Mrs. Landingham's bagel fell from his hand and hit the carpet with a splat.

"I need help chewing my food, Josh?" The old woman handed him a tissue to wipe off his hand.

"Um, sorry, I will buy you a new breakfast at the mess. Sorry about that. Sorry."

"You should have asked her out when you had the chance." Sam chuckled.

"She was having the worst day of her life; a date with me certainly wasn't going to make it any better." Josh signed.

"She's a fine looking woman." Charlie offered up.

"I hadn't noticed." Josh grumbled.

"You are still standing in the bin, Josh." Toby whispered to his friend. Josh took this moment to lift his leg out from the papers.

"You should give her something to make her feel welcomed." Charlie was going to continue his advice whether Josh wanted him to or not. Charlie started to mess with some folders on his desk.

"Charlie, you're twenty two years old, I was sixteen when you were born, what do you know?"

"I know she is a fine looking woman…"

"And you probably weren't getting laid when Charlie was born, either." Mrs. Landingham muttered as she wiped the last bit of cream cheese from the carpet.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Landingham." Josh huffed away and spend most of his morning sulking in his very large and important office.

* * *

Donna followed CJ through the labyrinth of hallways. Why did everyone walk so fast around here? 

"Um CJ?"

"Donna, this coffee isn't for me, is it?"

"No, its not." Donna averted her eyes, CJ handed her assistant back her coffee. "Um what am I going to be doing while I am here? Because Charlie seemed to think that it was an important job and I really don't think I am qualified for that."

"No one is qualified for their jobs here. Toby got this job because he was the only one not fired back in New Hampshire; Leo was best friends with the President and pushed him to run for office. Sam walked out of a board meeting, I fell into a pool, Charlie applied for a message's job. Josh was recruited because Leo was old friends with Josh's dad. And Mandy was hired as a punishment to Josh. See none of us are really capable of doing this job."

"And the government still runs?"

"It's a well oiled machine." CJ smiled as she pointed Donna to her new desk. "This is where you will be working; I'll show you around some more stuff in a little bit. It's time for the morning gaggle. Don't show fear, they can smell fear."

"Who?"

"The reporters!"

As if on cue all the top White House Press walked into CJ's office. Donna took a deep breath her shoulder's back, she could fake this. After four years with Kevin, she could fake anything. CJ looked behind her where Donna was standing, "Game on." The new kid had never heard of this expression, but could instantly tell its importance. The reporters took their seats.

"Hi, I am Donna Moss." She smiled brightly, and instantly welcomed.

* * *

Josh Lyman decided to leave his office, finally. He was tired of people asking him about the smoking jacket and he had been avoiding Mandy most of the morning. But he had a different conquest on his mind, Donnatella Moss. Ok so clearly the first two encounters didn't go as planned. But he could recover. He was Josh Lyman, he had a fan club, and women were constantly asking him out. He was a super stud. He pushed around Senators and Congressmen all the time; he was one of the most powerful men in DC. He could handle Donna Moss. 

"Ginger. I'm going over there."

"Where?"

"Too see Donna."

"Ok. Good luck, try not to trip."

"I didn't trip."

"You walked into the recycling bin."

"I was crushing paper."

"Try not to steal any of her personal belongings."

"I gave her cell phone back to her."

"I just hope you have a plan."

"I don't need a plan; I have power and women love power."

"She doesn't seem to be interested in that."

Josh grabbed the coffee mug off of Ginger's desk and walked away, Ginger tried to call out to him but it was too late, he was on a mission.

"Hi Donna." His voice cracked when he saw her. He couldn't figure out why this was kept happening, he didn't remember his voice cracking this much during puberty.

"Hi Josh," She spun around in her swivel chair to face him. At first he could only see her that smile, that hair, those legs, but once his brain started to function again he looked at the large array of objects on her desk.

"Um those are nice flowers, where did ya get them?"

"Sam gave them to me, you know, as a welcome gift." Donna glowed with pride. Josh cursed Sam in his head. "Toby took me out to lunch, mostly to make up for making me cry a few days ago and to welcome me to the staff, and he did have some extra money laying around. Charlie got me these cupcakes, Mrs. Landingham gave me some cookies, who by the way, I don't think she needs help mushing up her food." Josh shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"JOSH!"

"Mandy we aren't dating any more, you can't yell at me."

Donna loved everyone she meet, expect for Mandy. Mandy make her mouth taste like three month old milk. The newbie still hadn't made up her mind about Josh, but it appears that he cheated on Mandy to get a Smoking Jacket, which Donna really didn't like. When the Mandy tirade was over, Josh turned his attention back to Donna.

"What's a Smoking Jacket?" She asked before he had a chance to speak.

"I don't know, I guess it is a jacket you smoke in."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Then why would anyone give you a Smoking Jacket?"

"Because she was a crazy lady, lots of crazy people like me, I have a fan club."

"Was Mandy in the fan club?"

Josh's eye brows went up, he was headed into dangerous waters. He went for his old stand by, misdirection. "Here, I got this for you." As he was waving the mug in her face, shame started to slink its way into Josh's mind, this was a lame gift. But Donna's smile quickly quenched all the shame.

"Thanks for the coffee…" Her face fell. "Mug."

"Sure, no problem." He stared intently at her, why was she upset, sure it was flowers or cupcakes but it was still a nice idea. CJ looked up from her desk, and then looked down. Eavesdropping.

"Um Josh there is coffee in this coffee mug." Her voice oozed distain.

"It's for you."

"It's half empty."

"Some would say it is half full." Come on Lyman you can do better then this!

"It's cold coffee."

"Huh?"

"Is this your coffee mug?"

"No." Josh's shame and horror blended together, while CJ started to breathe heavy through her nose.

"So, this is someone else's coffee?" Donna asked flatly.

"Um, I don't know."

"I can't accept this, you stole it from someone and they gonna to want it back."

"No, it isn't like that!" Josh struggled for words, but none of them wanted to come out.

"Why did you give me a dirty coffee mug?" Donna' eyebrows went up. CJ's shoulders began to shake.

"I don't know!" Josh sighed with frustration.

"Do you want me to clean the mug?" Donna found herself speaking slower to Josh, maybe he had some sort of problem understanding things.

"NO!" Josh grabbed the mug, tripped into a wall, and hurried back to his office.

Donna blinked at her desk for a few minutes then turned to CJ. "Um, did Josh's dad save Leo's life or something? Is Leo really indebted to Josh's dad?" The laughter that had been building up in CJ exploded. Josh could hear her roars in his office.


	4. Chapter 4:The Early Days

Disclaimer: Jackson is mine, everyone else is Sorkin's

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am leaving on vacation soon, so I wanted to give you this chapter and one more. This chapter contains four little stories about Donna's early days at the White House. The first two are stories entirely from me. The first mini story contains Jackson, if you read Then Everything Changed, he appeared in that. The second chapter contains a reference to a movie called, "Harvey." It's a Jimmy Stewart movie from 1950 about a lovable drunk and his 6 foot invisible rabbit. Honestly, one of the sweetest and funniest movies ever, go rent it. The final two stories are from the show, Crackpots and These Women and The State Dinner, with a quick reference to Mr. Willis of Ohio. This chapter is really the big transition chapter for Josh and Donna. I hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK!

* * *

Those early days were tough on Josh. There was no doubt about it, he felt like Bambi learning how to walk for the first time when he was around Donna and nothing he did made him seem endearing or charming. Those first few days, weeks even, Josh spend most of his time avoiding her, because every encounter ended badly for him. What he needed was hope or a victory or a connection, something, anything to keep him going. What he got was a transition. 

First impressions are almost always correct. Donna instantly liked CJ, she was assertive and strong. Toby was gruff but she could tell he really cared about everyone. Sam was funny and sometimes absent minded. Mandy, well she is just a bitch. Josh Lyman. Her mind wasn't totally made up, but all signs are pointing to he is an arrogant, self centered jerk.

Take the incident this morning. Donna was having a perfectly lovely conversation with a Secret Service and Josh came barging in and ruined everything.

"So, Jackson what is the best part about protecting the President?" She asked with eager interest.

"Some might say watching history or serving the county I love so much. But the reality is Air Force One is pretty cool." Donna's laughter is what made Josh stop in his tracks.

"Well I think it's amazing what you guys do and I'm going to bring you guys' cookies."

"Oh, Ms. Moss you don't have to do that." Jackson blushed a little.

"Donna, what the hell are you doing?" An annoyed Josh asked.

"I am talking to Jackson." She shrugged her shoulders; this was hardly a criminal act.

"You can't talk to the Secret Service."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't talk to the Secret Service, that's just common sense."

"But isn't it common sense to have an appreciation for the people you work with?"

"Yes, but you can't talk to the Secret Service." Josh's fingers were running through his hair.

"Why NOT!"

"Because they are working and they can't do that if you are talking to them. You are distracting them and if I get shot because you were chit chatting it up I am going to be very pissed off."

"Like I care if you are pissed off. The President is in the oval office, someone has got to try incredibly hard to kill him in there. So why can't I talk to the people around me?"

"Why do you have to question everything?"

"Because it is the fundamental right of an American to question their government. It is human nature to question the world around you. And if you don't understand that, then I don't think you are in the right job, Josh." Donna stormed away her hair protecting her like a cape. Josh and Jackson were standing alone.

"You know, you guys are aloud to talk to us."

"Shut up." Josh huffed back to his office.

In Donna's mind, Case closed: Josh Lyman is an asshole.

* * *

"How does something like this happen? I AM JOSH LYMAN!" 

"Yes, we know who you are." Toby didn't look up from his files.

"She hates me." His head hung low as the heavy weight of shame crushed his back.

"She doesn't hate you, she thinks you are arrogant and self centered…" Sam tried to comfort.

"Jackass, she used the word 'jackass'" Toby added.

"She also thinks you cheated on Mandy, which considered recent events in her life, I can understand why she doesn't think that's a very nice thing. Oh and she hates Mandy and questions your ability to choose women."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Josh's head rested in his hands.

"Well, we all question your ability to pick women. In what universe did you think you were good with women, Josh?" Toby questioned still not looking from his file.

"I don't know, but it is something, logically, I should be good at."

"No, see you aren't good at it, you were good at faking it and lying about it, but Donna makes you tell the truth."

"But I am fantastic in bed!"

"I could have gone my whole life not knowing that information." Toby grimaced.

Sam's face followed suit. "Yeah, me too."

"Josh, I think you should just let this one die. It won't end well for you."

Josh's head hung low as he cursed Toby's constant voice of reason. The three men left the SUV and started to walk up the stairs for to Air Force One. They entered the plane the same way they did so many times before. They stood in the isle and waited for the President to arrive. Toby had something that needed to be discussed and Josh just wanted to avoid Mandy and Donna. This proved to be impossible.

Her smile lit up the plane. She was practically bouncing down the isle. "OH MY GOD, have you ever seen such an amazing plane?" Her joy made Josh's stomach flip and twist. "Have you seen these chairs? They're leather; my car didn't even have leather seats." A goofy smile ebbed its way across Josh's face, if he had bothered to look at Sam and Toby, he would have noticed that their faces mirrored his. Donna continues her squeals of awe. Josh watched her face reflect the question that instantly came to her mind, "Are there assigned seats, because I really wouldn't want to sit in someone's seat?"

Josh tried to move his mouth but nothing happened, Toby became his voice. "No, you can sit where you want. The press sits in the back, they sit in the same seats but it isn't assigned. You can sit up here." And he motioned to the front of the plane.

"But isn't that where the President sits?"

"No, he hangs out in his office."

"THIS PLANE HAS AN OFFICE!" Her excitement was refreshing and innocent. A pang of sadness tweaked at Josh's heart to think that one day she would lose it.

"If you think that is cool, you should see the M&Ms" Sam tossed Donna a box.

"It has the Presidential Seal on it!" The next round of question assaulted the men. "Do they come in red, white and blue? Does Mars have to make this special for us? Is Air Force One the only place we can get these?"

No one of the men could answer her questions. Mandy came up behind her like a cobra on a mongoose. "You know, if you are so easily amused people might begin to question your intelligence."

A protective rage swelled in Josh, and quite unexpected too. He wanted to say, "you know if you keep acting like such a bitch people will begin to question your humanity."

But Donna spoke first "'In this world, you must be oh so smart or oh so pleasant." Well, for years I was smart. I recommend pleasant'" Donna had a way of speaking and putting Mandy in her place with grace and speed. The boys could feel Mandy's glare at Donna, clearly the mongoose won this round.

"That's from "_Harvey_,"" Josh had place the quote he had heard so many times before. Donna's face changed from the bitterness that briefly occupied it, to surprise that someone shared her experiences.

"You've seen "_Harvey'_?"

"Yeah, it was one of my dad's favorites. He loved Jimmy Stewart, we would watch his movies for hours. "_It's a Wonderful Life'_ was my father's all time favorite…"

"But you are Jewish." Sam whispered.

"I know but he really liked it, so did Joanie, we watched it every year. Expect when they colorized it. We skipped that year."

"I hate it when they colorize black and white movies; it takes all the detail and magic out of it." Donna pressed her hand to her chest.

"It's sacrilegious." His eyes locked glazes with hers.

"I totally agree." She smiled, it was different from the awe of the plane or the candy coated chocolates. A new smile, sweet. He had made a connection with her.

CJ called Donna back to the press area, and the Air Force One Virgin asked if CJ had seen the M&M's. Josh started to walk backwards towards the office in the front of the plane, but he wanted to watch her hair as she walked away. He shouldn't have been surprised that he tripped. But what did surprise him was that Donna came to his aid.

Her hand out stretched he grabbed hers, connection, physical. "Are you all right?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride, tailbone or lower back. Those things aren't important are they?"

She laughed, his heart stopped, he had made her laugh. "No, especially not the pride part. You know maybe you should stop walking backwards. Maybe you won't fall as much."

"Thanks." She lifted his body up, and he rubbed his back. Donna felt it was best to leave him to his own devices or whatever it was Josh did all day.

The case was reopened for farther examination; anyone who liked "_Harvey_" couldn't be all bad.

* * *

Today was going to suck; Josh knew it in his heart. He stubbed his toe getting out of bed, the milk in his refrigerator went bad so he couldn't make his coffee the way he liked it. And to top it off it was Big Block of Cheese day. He hated Big Block of Cheese day, and he found every reason to make fun of it. But his day turned horribly wrong when the issue of small pox crossed his desk and worse when he was handed a card that was now resting behind his video membership card. He started to ask around about the card, but Sam didn't know what he was talking about. A new horror slimed its way into his mind. He had already left today to talk to his therapist, but Stanley didn't make him feel any better. Josh was alone in his darkened office listening to Ava Maria when Donna walked in. 

"You don't knock?" His fingers were interlocked and near his face.

"CJ wanted to know if you were getting chili." Donna had never seen Josh like this before, true she didn't really know a lot about him and the only states she had seen him in ultimately led to his own humiliation. However this Josh was distraught and filled with anguish. Worst of all he wasn't answering her question either.

He looked up at her, and everything poured out at once. Hell, what did he have to lose, she hated him, she thought he was an ass, why not tell her that if the world was coming to an end he would live and she would perish.

As he screamed and yelled, her face softened and is whispered, "Is this about Joanie?"

He stopped, his breath, heart, blood, and mind. Everything stopped. "How do you know about Joanie?"

"You mentioned her, and your mother told me."

"You are still talking to my mom?"

"Well, she's a lot nicer then my mother." She paused and asked her question again. "Is this about her?"

"No. Maybe a little. Yes." His head hung low, he couldn't look at her, she was innocent and pristine, Donna shouldn't be exposed to such things. But he couldn't help it, "It won't be a nuclear attack, it would be a test tube in the middle of Times Square."

Up until this point, Donna assumed Josh sat in his office and yelled at people. She had no idea the scope of his job. He rattles off statistic about Small Pox, watching and listening to the emotions and horror he displayed, she knew he thought it was the end of the world.

"Do you know how much vaccination there is?"

"No."

"Six."

She smiled at him, but he still refused to look up. "Then we'll make more." She could never really understand how Josh always missed the most obvious answers. He grunted a response. "I happen to know a very important man in the government." She tried to stroke his ego, and all won was a glance in her direction. She tried one last tactic, "Did you know if you were locked in a room with a wolf and a vending machine, you are more likely to be killed by a vending machine."

"What?"

"Vending machines kill more people every year then wolves do."

"How do you get killed by a vending machine?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know, I guess they fall on people."

"So now I have to live in terror of nuclear destruction, small pox and vending machines might kill my friends."

Donna wanted to say, 'With your sense of balance you are more likely to be killed by the machine.' But it took her a moment to fully comprehend the concept that Josh wasn't concerned with himself, but everyone else. So instead of some sarcastic comment, she smiled at him and "You're very sweet sometimes, you really are."

His eyes shut up at her, and the slightest quiver of a smile formed on his face. "Are you going to get some chili?"

Donna shook her head, "Oh, no. I don't belong there."

It was the softness of his voice that shocked her, "No, you really _do_ belong there, Donna." Josh stood up from his desk and led her out of his office. He didn't trip the entire night.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Donna's opinion of Josh Lyman slowly started to change. He waved to her every morning before the first briefing. She would find reasons to stop by his office. One day he brought her a soda from the mess so she didn't have to use the vending machines. She mocked him when he nearly got into a bar fight coming to the rescue of the President's daughter. Together they mock Mandy, who neither of them liked. But at the State Dinner, that's when everything changed. 

"I look good." The peacock formerly known as Josh Lyman announced as he walked down the hallway to meet up with Sam.

"You haven't tripped in a while either." Sam noted. "I guess you got over your little crush on Donna."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had an inner ear infection, and that was throwing off my balance." Josh straitened his bow tie and waved to Toby, who joined them and walked on the other side of Sam.

"Inner ear infection, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Toby slightly smirked.

"Look, I will admit that she might have some hold on me, but whatever it was its gone. I am comfortable with her presences and there is nothing she can do to surprise me."

Of course he was wrong. Once again all speech patterns left his throat; his body was working on its own with little functions from his brain. Donna was standing down the hallway, willowy, perfection in a light blue evening gown. Her hair was up in some form a hairdo, which while he didn't know the name for it, he knew he liked it. Her pale skin and pale hair seemed to radiate light against the dress. Never before had he seen a vision quite like this.

Bam!

Josh felt the pain in his eye and face long before he could comprehend what had happened.

"God, Josh sorry." Ed was holding the door handle.

"OW!"

"There's a door there Josh." Toby smirked.

"I stand by my original statement, I had an inner ear infection and Larry just opened a door into my face."

"I'm Ed."

"Who cares?" Josh was rubbing his eye, when Donna came running up to him.

"Are you ok?" Her tone was filled with concern and fear.

"Yeah, do you think it will leave a mark?" He pulled his hand away from his face to show Donna the damage. She was desperately trying not laugh.

"No, I think you will live." Her hands started to smooth Josh's now ruffed hair. Each strand gave her fingers a different sensation, but she didn't want Josh to know that. Her fingers tickling his scalp made every nerve in his body awake, but he couldn't tell her that. "You have to be more careful, Josh, or you will end up in a coma by the end of the administration."

Josh wanted to tell her how stunning she looked, but Sam said it more eloquently then he ever could, "Donna, ten thousand stars in the sky could not compare to your beauty tonight."

She blushed a little, Josh cursed a little. "Thank you, Sam. Now I want everyone to be careful tonight, in parts of Indonesia they summarily execute people they suspect of being sorcerers. So no funny business." Donna continued to fix Josh up, straighten his bow tie and jacket.

"Why are you going to the party?" Toby asked.

"Are you kidding? With the FBI thing going on, the teamsters and a hurricane it's a PR nightmare. CJ needs the press office to be working the whole time, but in order to do that, one of us needs to be at this shin dig to keep the press off the track." They walked down the hall all in a row.

Jackson smiled at Donna as she passed, "You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Moss."

"Thank you, Jackson, you look awfully snazzy yourself." Donna paused her power walk to talk to the Agent.

"Is this your first State Dinner?"

"Oh, no back in Wisconsin we did this all the time." Her sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Well, enjoy yourself tonight. Thank you for the cookies by the way. Although there have been some requests for peanut butter."

She smiled brightly, "I'll see what I can do."

When they entered the party, each of them was swallowed up by the crowd. Josh and Toby left to negotiate a prisoner reason, which didn't go well. Mandy was informed that the FBI negotiator the one she sent in to the line of fire was shot, she responded naturally: she threw up. Sam discovered Laurie was at the party and was in an emotional state over that. On top of all that the hurricane had changed courses.

While all these things were going on, Donna had been cornered by a Senator's aid, who some how wrangled up a ticket to the State Dinner. His name was Tad Michelson, a lawyer, Ivy League educated, slick, and smooth and Donna thought he was a tool. Sure the first three minutes of the conversation was flattering, it had been a while since someone had flirted with her. But fifteen minutes into the conversation, it was obvious, he was interested because she worked at the White House and if could sleep with her too, that would be cool.

Each time she tried to break away, he would lure her back in. Donna was never trained in the fine art of the blow off; this left her vulnerable for the slaughter. She sipped her white wine so she wouldn't have to speak. She searched the crowds for a familiar and friendly face. Josh! She made eye contact with Josh, she gave the universal, eyes budging out, "save me" sign. Josh was by her side in fifteen seconds flat.

"Hi," He extended his hand, "I am Josh Lyman."

"Tad Michelson." The two men shook, the power struggle started.

"Um, Donna, CJ needs you for a few minutes."

"Well, it was nice talking to you Tad."

"I think CJ can wait a few minutes." Tad reached out and stroked Donna arm. This one action sparked a chain reaction of events.

His fingers were cold and Donna started shivering. For seven years now she hated to be touch, especially by a stranger, even more so by a stranger who wanted to sleep with her.

Josh made eye contact with Jackson, who started to cross the packed room. A hatred fueled by protective wrath boiled and brimmed over in Josh's stomach. Never before had he wanted to punch someone. He placed his hand on Donna's back.

Josh's hand instantly halted all the instinct Donna had to shiver under Tad's frigid fingers. A small fire had started on Donna's back and it was running its course through her body. Later on, at home, when the rest of the events of the night unfolded, Donna's thoughts would linger back to the way Josh's hand made her feel, safe, protected, strong and confident. She had no idea that one gesture could do that.

She spoke, "If the Deputy Chief of Staff says the Press Secretary needs me then CJ needs me and it can't wait." Donna shifted her weight towards Josh.

"See, I think she really doesn't need you, and you should stay." Tad now a grabbed her arm.

An evil smirked formed across Josh's face, he knew who was standing behind Tad. "See, Tad, Donna will be leaving and so will you."

"Like Hell I will." Tad would have jumped five feet when the massive hand landed on his shoulder, but it was in fact the massive hand that was keeping him down.

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Moss and Mr. Lyman?" Jackson asked cool and dangerously.

"No, this gentleman was just leaving, could you show him the way out?" Josh's tone had matched Jackson's.

With that, Tad was gone. Josh's eyes filled with a blend of concern and anger, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine." But Donna didn't really sound fine; she could still feel Tad's fingers tracing her arm and his hand tightly against her wrist. Josh led her away from the offending area.

"What kind of name is Tad anyway? It's a license to get your ass kicked is what it is." Josh huffed, and Donna was forced to smile. He guided her with his hand still on her back to the far side of the room.

Sam stormed over, "Did that son of a bitch touch you?"

"Sam, I am fine." This time she did sound better.

"I should go break his knee caps." The damsel's eyebrows moved up, questioning the statement.

"Really?"

"Well, no, but I would yell at him with complex sentence structure and multi syllable words."

"You alright?" Josh questioned.

"No, I just offered Laurie money not to go home with some guy. My knightly duties are all up in a dander." Sam waved his hands around.

She softened, the events of the last few seconds were now past her, her focus was on Sam, "You can't save all the world's problems. If Laurie doesn't want to change, don't force it on her. Here." She pointed around her, "we have really bad days. But it is important not to lose sight of our job. We can't save everyone, but we can save some of them, and sometimes saving those means letting them know they aren't alone." She let her weight fall, slightly, into Josh's protective hand. "Pick the problems you can solve, if you keep battling windmills you will drive yourself nuts."

Sam nodded, he wanted to say more, but found there were no words to say. Toby joined the group. "The Hurricane changed paths, something is happening, you need to come." Sam and Josh started, but Donna stopped. She looked up at Josh, her eyes asked, "should I be there?" He nodded.

The president, his wife and their closest staff huddled around a transmitter as the President talked to a lone sailor who was facing Mother Nature's complete wrath. No one noticed that Josh's hand was still on Donna's back. But she needed it there, the warmth, strength, knowing she would always be supported when the wind changes path and everything seems out of control. Josh needed his hand there, to remind him, why he wanted this life for himself. But mostly to remind him the people he cared about were never too far away, always within arms reach.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Baxter

Disclaimers: Not mine, but Jacskson and Jefferson

Author's note: Howdy everybody. Well this is the last chapter I will leave you with before I go on my vacation, I already have two and a half other chapter written for when I return. This story is a little angsty, (which spellcheck is telling me is not a real word) different from the first two chapters. There are still some funny parts, but it has serious overtones. When I come back, I'll bring the funny. To be honest I just didn't think it would be realistic to have Donna leave her old life with so much unfinished business. I wanted to stay sort of true to the show, a blend of comedy and drama. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the feedback. I was in a rush when I uploaded this, when I come back I might make changes to it.

* * *

Fresh starts are rarely just that. New lives can not really be new, not when old lives still linger. Time and space does play a part into the death of an old life, but the truth is an old life is never dead, its in a coma. Appearing dead, but secretly alive. Most of the staffers left their old lives behind when they started on the Barlett for America campaign. But old lives have a way of waking from comas and haunting the staff, if only briefly. 

CJ was once daddy's little girl but her father's memories was failing and shared childhood images were turning into sand and were slipping through fingers. Josh's long deceased family members haunted him late at night when he was alone in is his office. Sam's failed romance was a shame he held on to, if only as a reminder he once loved. Toby's lack of communication with his family was unsurprising, his old life never seemed to wake from its coma.

Donna, however, is a different story. Her old life wasn't that distant, in time. She had unfinished business with her old life before it could fall into a coma like everyone else. She looked forward to that day when she could close the door and walk away forever. She knew it wasn't today. After all she didn't have Baxter.

Donna hand covered her mouth as she ran down the hallway. Three months of working at the White House, she knew the way to the bathroom, therefore her blurry eyes didn't affect her travels.

Josh and Sam had been hovering over Ginger's desk when Donna had past by. Josh wanted to run after her, he called out her name, but she didn't respond and he didn't move.

"Ginger, what's wrong with Donna?" Everyone knew if you had a question to ask the assistants. They knew everything.

"I am not telling you, she doesn't want anyone to know."

"But you know."

"Of course, I know. I know everything, Sam." But Ginger wasn't about to tell, she had no intentions of telling, until she saw Josh's face. She had never seen him look concerned, soft and caring at once.

"What happened to Donna?" His voice was quiet.

"Its no big deal, it's just her cat."

"Donna has a cat?"

"No, that's the problem, her ex has the cat, and she told him he could keep everything in the apartment as long as she got Baxter. But he refuses to give it up. Donna's been fighting with this guy for three months."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Josh appeared to be hurt by this.

"I guess because she didn't want you thinking she couldn't handle her life. You guys are going to be late for senior staff."

On the walk over, Sam asked CJ if she had known about Baxter, she did, but didn't know how to approach the situation. Sam filled Toby in on the situation too. Toby's great insight was, "well maybe the cat's dead and that's why he isn't giving it back."

But in Josh's mind it was the whole giving your last ten dollars to two homeless guys again. She gave up everything for a cat.

They all enter the oval office, Sam talked about an EPA report, Toby talked about a Bill, CJ mentions a comment made by the First Lady that might if taken out of context could be bad. Josh really wasn't paying attention to any of it. Who would give up everything they own for a cat? Who does that sort of thing? Well Donna of course.

Mandy was the only one who brought up something interesting at that meeting, "There is a boy scout troop in Madison Wisconsin who raised $50,000 for AIDS research. They are having a big celebration in two days. Maybe you could give them a call, Mr. President."

Josh's eyes lit up and he found himself standing, "You should go to that!" Everyone stared at him. But Toby was the next to join in the rally.

"Yes, those boy scouts worked hard and they deserve some form of recognition."

Then CJ picked up the clue, "Yes, since we are going to be in Madison…"

Sam stood and bellowed, "A rescue mission!"

Mandy screamed, "What the hell are you people talking about?"

Sam clapped his hands, "We will be like Navy Seals but in suits and not as cool."

The president stood up and repeated Mandy's question, which CJ gave a complete explanation of the scenario.

"So you want to use government money, and Air Force One to go rescue a cat?" Mandy hissed in response.

"Yes." The four said in unison.

The President gave a knowing glance to Leo, "fine we're going." They were like five year olds who just got ice cream. Sam ran into the hallway and told Charlie to start making the plans. When Zoey heard the whole thing, she wanted in. After all if you bring the daughter of the President, you would have to get Secret Service. She had one stipulation; it had to be a surprise. Neither Toby nor Josh liked this idea, she would be going back into the lions den; she needed to be prepared. But Sam, CJ and Zoey made the argument that if Donna knew, she might want to back out.

Later in the day, Josh needed to catch the President up on some education bill, he was working on he questioned why the most important man in America agreed to go on this trip. The President replied like an ancient mystic, "That's not the question you want an answer to."

Josh sighed and stated the real question that had been plaguing his mind for the entire day, "Who gives up all the material possession for a cat? Would you do that, sir?"

"Let me tell you a story. When Elizabeth first married that idiot she calls a husband, they bought a puppy. Abby and I went over to their house every weekend to watch and play with this golden lab, Scruffy. Well, when my first grandchild was born we repeated the same process. Four years ago when Scruffy was diagnosed with cancer and was put down, Liz sobbed, her idiot husband sobbed, Abby, sobbed and so did I. We lost a child that day. So you are asking the wrong question, Josh. Who would give up all the possessions for their child? I would, in a spilt second. Have a good night." Josh left the Oval office, not really feeling satisfied with his answer. After all, it was still just a cat? Right?

Ron Butterfeild called together his troops, "Listen Bookbag wants to go to Wisconsin to go save someone cat, we need some volunteers."

"Whose cat?"

"Donna Moss, she works for CJ Cregg."

"Blond Cookie Girl!" Jackson and Jefferson's hands shot up at once. The volunteers had been chosen.

"Why do you guys keep telling to me to look at the M&M's whenever I ask where we are going?" Donna stared at her friends with skepticism.

"Because you love the M&M's." Sam smiled.

"I do, but don't you think it's weird?"

Josh had spent most of the trip in silences, a watchful eye constantly on Donna. Toby was the one to break the silence. "We are going to Wisconsin, some boy scout troop raised…"

"$50,000, I know I gave them some money." She was beaming with pride. Josh wondered how long her happiness would last.

She didn't question much else until the SUV pulled detoured from its path. "Where are we going?"

Sam was the one to break the final piece of news, "We're going to save Baxter and get the rest of your stuff."

Donna's already pale face seemed to get whiter. "Now?" She looked at her watch.

"Yeah." Sam smiled as he gave the details of the plan. Josh knew she wasn't paying attention. She would nod, but her eyes on the road and her legs started to tap. When they pulled up to the apartment complex, two more SUVs pulled up, Zoey and the secret service came out. The final SUV was empty, for Donnas stuff. She walked into the building, with her allies behind her. Josh grabbed Sam before they went in.

"If anything goes wrong I **am** going to kick your ass," Josh grumbled. Sam couldn't see why it would be.

The first thing that hit Donna when she walked into the complex was the smell, stale and moldy. When she first moved in that smell made her stomach churn, eventually it became the smell of home. In reality, the smell fit her home perfectly. She walked up the stairs, not surprised that the paint was still peeling from the doors. Why had she lived here? Right, walk in closets, washing and dryer in the each apartment, dishwasher and the bay window.

She inhaled, sure there were other people behind her, but she was lost in her memories. Her hand quivered a little when she reached her old door.

"Do you want to me to shoot the door in?" Asked the overzealous Jefferson.

"Why don't I try my key first?" The key went in, click. She opened the door, and the past six years hit her in the face. Her eyes widened. "Everything's the same." The apartment was bright, perfectly intact from when she left, even her grandmother blanket was folded neatly on the couch as it had always been. Three months and it was like she never left. She sighed. "Start with the books." Donna pointed to the bookshelf. "Everything that isn't Dan Brown or John Grishim or unread Stephen King books is mine."

"I'll go into the bedroom and start on your clothes," CJ lead, Zoey followed.

"OH MY GOD! Donna, do you know what this is?" Toby's hands were shaking Sam huddled behind him. "It's a first edition of Catcher in the Rye, SIGNED!"

"Don't touch it!" Sam screeched, "The oils in your hand will damage it." He took off his jacket to wrap the book. Donna couldn't help but smile.

"The whole collection was my Grandpa's, he left it to me since I was the only one he thought was literate." Toby and Sam's eyes gazed over to the rest of the shelf. Lord of the Flies, Of Mice and Men, 1984, Clockwork Orange, Brave New World, Something Wicked this Way Comes, Slaughter House Five, and the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy, all signed by the authors, all first editions. Tiny tears filled the speech writers' eyes.

A scream came from the bedroom, then CJ voice, "No, just keep doing what you are doing. But honey it you are going to fake it, you need to sell it better."

Donna froze, she just listened.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Kevin, he's home and he isn't alone. Donna swallowed the vomit that had made it's up her throat.

"Just getting Donna's clothes." Zoey replied causally.

"Donna's here!" She heard scurrying and fumbling.

Josh was by her side, he rubbed her arms. "We can leave, if you want. You can come back when he isn't here."

She shook her head, "No keep packing, you can get the movies, anything that isn't a cheesy horror, sports flick, or immature comedy is mine. Oh and Leon the Professional, that one is mine too." She pointed to the DVD and video rack near the TV. Josh did as he was instructed.

Kevin came out of the bedroom, shirtless, wide eyed, and even Josh had to admit, he was a good looking guy. Donna's ex had dusty blond hair, tanned, (although Josh questioned how he was tanned in November and in Wisconsin) and well built. Josh instantly disliked Kevin.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" The half naked man inquired.

She went into ice princess mood, short sentence, glaring eyes, and ever so often a evil smile. "I am getting my things and picking up Baxter."

"Why?"

Sam filled in the rest of the information, because honestly, Donna didn't know why she was here. "You had an oral contract with Ms. Moss and you breeched that contract, as her lawyer I am advising her to take all that rightful belongs to her."

Kevin tilled his head and gazed deep into Donna's eyes, he was giving her "The Sexy Look," it made her weak and he knew it. He ran his fingers up and down her arms, pushed back her hair and whispered, "Awe come on baby, you really don't want to do this. Just stay. Come home, baby, you know you want to."

Donna's ice princess glare softened, she found her whole body loosen. Josh watched every motion intently. She had loved this man, she stayed with him for years and there had to be a reason. Josh felt his stomach drop. "Oh, Kevin," her voice low and husky. "Not a chance in hell." She glanced past her former love and yelled to Jackson in the kitchen, "Don't forget the blue plates in the left cabinet."

Kevin's face turned to rage, as Donna broke his grip. He didn't have a lot of time to act, since his lady friend came out of the bedroom wearing only a bra and underwear.

Ice princess was back, "She isn't even the same girl, Kevin!"

The other woman spoke, "You said Donna was dead."

"DEAD!" The not so dead woman yelled.

"I had to come up with a reason why you didn't come home." Kevin spat back.

"So you told people I was dead!" Kevin was unaffected by his ex's screams and shrugged. Donna turned her attention back to the woman, "You know you should get tested… Oh my god! You're wearing my underwear."

"EW, that's just dirty!." Zoey said with disgust, holding some shirts up for Donna's approval.

All the men, who were desperately trying not to look at the nearly naked brunet, now broke down and stared. Toby asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How do you know it's yours?"

"Because it has my name on it." Donna was far to pissed off to react embarrassed by the situation. Josh wanted to giggle and made a mental note of questioning her about this little quirk later.

"You should let her keep it, it looks better on her anyway." Bitterly remarked Kevin who sat down on the couch. Jefferson walked past him holding a box of books and elbowed the half naked man in the chest.

"Sorry about that, my elbow slipped right into your chest there. My bad." Jefferson nodded at Donna. Kevin clenched over and CJ told the other woman it would be best if she left.

With every box that was packed, Donna's self confidence grew. "Where are the pictures, Kevin?"

"In the shoebox."

"Not those pictures." Her voice was stern, as if she spoke in a code that only the two former lovers would know. However, the code was easily broken. Everyone, Staffers, daughter and secret service stopped what they were doing. Kevin got up to retrieve the photos in question. Donna's life just got a whole lot more interesting. However this did add a new level of concern.

"Um, there aren't negatives are there?" Sam swallowed.

"No, they were Polaroid's." Kevin handed her a watch box and she started to thumb through them. Zoey leaned in to check them out.

"They're so classy. I love the one with the black bra." Zoey's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, that's my favorite too," Small twinges of pride creped throw her smile, which quickly fell. "One's missing."

Once again the room stopped. "You sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I was there, I know. Number 68 is missing." Josh's eyebrows went up, she had numbered them, and there were over 68 pictures. He looked over the room, every man was thinking the same thing he was.

A new horror entered his brain. "Donna, how long has he had the scanner?" Josh tried very hard not to let his voice betray the terror he was felling.

"About a year, but he doesn't know how to use it." Donna answered, with the pictures now in Zoey's hands. Jackson stopped packing the plates and ran over to the computer on the far side of the living room. He immediately started to search the computer's hard drive for JPEG files. Donna kept yelling at Kevin to find the missing picture, so either she didn't notice Jackson's actions or that she was ignoring it. Most likely she was ignoring it, having someone search a hard drive for her most inmate moments wasn't something she would want to deal with.

The lost picture in question was found. It fell out of the watch box, it was nothing to risky, just a picture of the two former lovers smiling. The computer was clean too.

"Gee, I don't know why you are getting all bent out of shape over this; she didn't break the law or anything. This is nothing compare to the other skeletons in your closet, Donnatella."

"Shut-up Kevin." Donna growled, but it was too late, he had already set the trap and she walked into it.

"What are your new friends going to do when they learn the truth? Will the help you pack up your stuff in DC to come home?"

Donna knew what he was doing; she just needed faith in her friends. "When I was sixteen, I got high in my best friend's basement. I threw up twenty minutes later and I have never touched the stuff since."

Sam laughed, "Me too, but I was nineteen." Donna glared back at Kevin and continued her confession.

"I lost my virginity in the back seat of a Dodge Charger."

"Me too, not the Charger part, but I can still feel the door handle banding against my skull.." CJ smiled.

"That's not what I am talking about, tell them about the pills." A cat smile on Kevin's face.

"I was on antidepressants for two years, I've been off of them for four."

"Ok, half of DC is on them." Toby shrugged.

"Tell them why you were on them, Donna." This was a dangerous move, he expected her to crack and break, forced to say with him and her shame.

Donna flashed him a look of venom before turning to the rest of the crowd. Her voice was cool and even, "My freshmen year of college I went to a frat party, where I was slipped a date rape drug in a beer. The events followed as expected." She didn't need to say any more.

Josh hands clenched up, his knuckles were white. Blood drained from staffer's faces, and no one moved for a minute. Finally, Jackson spoke, "Is he in jail?" Donna nodded.

"Just one more ass we have to kick when he gets out." Jefferson shrugged.

The reaction was not as Kevin expected. He put his head in his heads and stared at the floor.

"Where's Baxter?" Donna demanded.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You played your hand and you lost. Where's Baxter?" Josh voice was harsh reality Kevin didn't want to hear.

"He's in the linen closet." Zoey returned with a ball of fur. Baxter wasn't the huge monster cat Josh had pictured in his mind, he was a kitten. Donna carefully picked the grey coated, grey eye animal, Josh had never seen a smile as pure and bright before. His heart broke when the smile faded.

"Baxter you lost your kitten fuzz." Tiny tears formed in her eyes. She turned to Kevin, who was still staring at the floor, "Did you take any pictures?"

"No."

Donna held Baxter to her chest, the pain of losing three months with him was almost too much. She was going to break soon, but was couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it.

CJ got the rest of Baxter's stuff and the final box was taped up. "I got what I came here for, goodbye Kevin." Donna managed to say with very little bitterness and hurt.

Kevin looked up only to see the woman who should have been his wife, should have been the mother of his children walk out of their home and his life forever. He stared at the door, lost in his self pity, it was only when he heard the carpet move and a felt a presence that he looked in front of him.

In a low deep snarl Josh whispered, "If you ever come near her again, I will crush you."

Zoey rode with Jackson and Jefferson. CJ and Donna rode with them, the flood had already started as Jackson helped Donna into the SUV. Josh, Toby, and Sam rode in the other one. CJ was the last to get in and Josh tossed her the small can of cat food he had in his pocket he bought the night before.

When the men had settled into the car, Josh punched Sam in the arm.

"What the hell was that far?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"I'll admit it could have gone better."

"Ya think? He was screwing some other woman, told everyone she was dead and he forced her to confess her darkest moments. How the hell could it have gone worse?"

"The cat could have been dead." Toby shrugged.

"Damn it the cat wasn't going to be dead, how else would he ever see her again?" Josh hissed and stared out the window.

They rode in silence. "He didn't sell her books and the apartment was exactly as she left it. That has to mean something." Sam muttered.

"It means he was expecting her to come home and stay." Josh answered back.

On Air force One Baxter was the talk of the plane. Sam's arm stung more when he saw Donna's bloodshot eyes.

Josh sat at the far end of the plane, he had no idea what to say to her or had to act. He pulled a file from his backpack and tried to read it, mostly he watched her.

People came over to Donna, she smiled and spoke to them, but most of her attention was on her furry child. It wasn't until the President came back to speak to her, she drew her attention from Baxter.

His words were brief but she took them to heart, "Donnatella, you are family now, don't wait three months before you ask for help."

Then he started to ask her about her books, was it really true she had first editions signed? She nodded and told him she did have a problem, her apartment wasn't really in a safe neighborhood and maybe she could keep them in the safest building in the country. The President beamed and told her they were safe in his care.

Later Toby and Sam asked her about the books, she detailed all the events of getting each book and the signature. While they flew over Ohio Donna started to sing a little song to Baxter along the tune of Rubber Ducky. She fed him bits of food that Josh had supplied, she stroked his chin and sometimes she made him dance. Josh couldn't help but smile at this public display of unconditional love.

"Have you ever seen anything so ridiculous in all our life? The way she is fawning over that thing?" Cobra Mandy hissed and stuck with low chuckles.

"What to care about something that isn't yourself?" Josh bit back.

"Josh, I was just trying to…"

"I know exactly what you were trying to do." Josh left his seat and wondered around the plane for a while.

When they passed over Philly, he finally worked up enough nerve to speak to her, "Hi."

"Hi." She scooted over so he could join her.

"Baxter has an appointment tomorrow morning with a vet in your neighborhood. I talked to CJ and she said it was fine if you came in late." Josh sat down, his eyes on the kitten, for some reason he really couldn't bare to look at her in the face.

"Thanks."

The air between their bodies was tense. He wanted to say he was sorry and it should have never been a surprise, at least she could have been prepared. He wanted to say no one should treat her like that, not someone who once loved her. He wanted to tell her how much he hated Kevin and that he had threatened him. He wanted to admit his deepest sorrow she had to confess her life's hardest moments publicly. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to her, but as a common condition occurred, he couldn't speak.

Instead, she spoke, "I need you to do me a favor, Josh."

"Anything."

"Please don't ever give me The Look. The Donna Was A Victim Look. Five weeks ago, Danny gave me The Look before entering CJ's office, when he left, she gave me The Look too. Sam will give me The Look for a while, because he cares and doesn't know any better. Toby won't give me The Look because he cares and _does_ know better. I spent years trying to escape The Look and when I thought I had a fresh start, it cropped back in. I've dealt with my demons and licked my scars but I can't even pretend it doesn't shred me up inside when people I respect pity me. But I can think of no torture worse then if you gave me The Look."

Most of the time, when he would talk to Donna, the words never reflected his true emotions. This time they did, "I don't think anyone could make you a victim." He paused and changed the subject. "What is a day like for dear Baxter?"

Donna brightened, "Well, when he isn't sleeping or eating he spends most of his day attacking monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes, there is the blanket monster, he lives near my toes and only comes out when I wiggle them under the blanket. Then there is the vacuum cleaner monster, Bax doesn't like him one bit, he's too loud. But his favorite monster is the flash light monster." Josh smiled his hand reached out to pet the cat but it stopped and drew back. "Do you want to pet him?"

The hand that was outstretched a second ago was now scratching the back of his neck. "Um, I haven't petted a cat in a while." She questioned him with her eyes. "Um, Joanie had a cat, but it died in the fire." Normally Donna would pull away and not ask any questions, but today she needed more.

"What was its name?"

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes, "Mr. Fuffykins the fourth." Donna giggled "Look I don't know what happened to the other three Mr. Fuffykins but I did know at the prime age of five that it was a stupid name." Josh found himself petting kitten while he was talking. He was taken back by the soft texture of his fur.

They continued to chat until the plane started to make its approach. When she knew all eyes were otherwise occupied, Donna leaned in a kissed Josh on the cheek. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She was sure she didn't want to look. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Joshua."

In a low barely audible tone, he answered back, "Anytime, Donnatella."


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Cheer

Author's Note: I am back from vacation, it was not so relaxing but tons of fun. I will warn people when going on a cruise, be careful of the art auction. Long story short, $3000 and 13 pieces of art later, I don't need to paint my house any more. No one really wants to here my tales about my vacation so I'll give you have you really want, JOSH AND DONNA! YAY. Ok I wrote this before I left so the day I got back I could post it. This takes place during "In Excelsis Deo." Very dialogue heavy. It jumps around a bit that's why there are the page breaks, just to make life a little easier for you.

Thank you for all the feedback, it cost me $7.00 a minute to check it, but it was worth it.

ENJOY!

* * *

Donna bounded down the hall after Josh. "Good morning, Sunshine." 

"Morning, Donna."

"Today is going to be a great day; the holiday sprit will capture us all."

"Sounds like an invasion," muttered Josh.

"Be positive."

"I am positive today is going to suck ass."

Donna rolled her eyes at the Grinch, sure she had no real reason to be cheerful this year but she was running off a sugar high and two hours of sleep. "Now Josh I know you are racking your brain about what you can buy me for Christmas, so I prepared a list."

Josh's mood improved slightly, his eye brows went up and a smirk formed on his face. "Of Christmas gift suggestions?" She handed him the list and responded, yes. He read off the list as they walked. "Ski-pants, ski-boots, ski-hat, ski-goggles, ski-gloves, ski-poles, I'm assuming you already have skis?"

"Page two."

"I see. Donna, I am not buying you a Christmas gift."

This was the first time Josh saw the pout. "Why not?"

"Because you aren't my assistant."

"You _only_ think of me as an assistant." She put her hand to her chest and pretended to be insulted, but a small part of her really was.

"Well, Donna, that's what you are."

"Where are you going?"

"To Leo's office."

"For what?'

"To talk about your Christmas gift."

"Really?" Her smiled beamed and lit up the hallway, Josh almost hated to see it disappear.

"No."

"You'll think about the skis?"

"Have a nice day."

"You too," She smiled and walked back to her desk, early morning banter was quickly becoming on of her favorite activities. Mandy was yelling about Santa hat, didn't that woman do anything important around here? CJ was flustered that her Secret Service name was "Flamingo." Donna didn't blame her one bit.

* * *

"Hi, Ms. Moss." Donna turned in her swivel chair to see two beaming Secret Service Agents. 

"Hi, Jackson. Hi Jefferson. So would you boys like your Christmas gift?" The men nodded. She produced a basket of gingerbread men all wearing dark suits and ear pieces. "Each one is personalized and looks like the agent. I spent two weeks working on them." She leaned in and so did the men, "The ones in the back aren't very fresh, but yours are."

The men in black suits smiled at her and present her with her gift, a cook book with recipes highlighted. She laughed and pounced, "Gentleman, how do Secret Service name get picked?"

"We make them up."

"Is there anyway you can get one changed?" Donna smiled and opened her desk drawer to took out a pie.

The men's eyes widened. "No."

"Really, because CJ really doesn't like hers and" she pushed the pie over a little, "it would be wonderful if it could be changed." Donna pouted a little bit. "You know this pie is made with 5 different types of sugar."

"I didn't even know there were that many." Jefferson awed.

"Ms. Moss, aside from having an affair with Ron Butterfeild, I don't see how Ms. Cregg will get her named changed. We have neither the power nor authority to make such changed." Stated Jackson.

Donna sighed, clearly defeated and hand over the pie anyway and wish the men a happy holidays.

* * *

Contrary to her jovial mood the White House had a different feel. The halls were different, the air seemed to change, it was thicker and laced with tension. Something was going too happened. It might have only started out as two people knowing a secret but the rest could sense it. So Donna did what anyway does when they need answers to questions they don't have, she went to an assistant, THE assistant, Margaret. 

Josh entered his office to see Donna hanging up his phone, sitting at his desk with her feet up.

"You shouldn't do that." Josh frowned.

"What?"

"Answer my phone."

"Why not?"

"It's beneath you." Josh stood in front of her, hoping this would be the cue she needed to get out of his chair.

"But it isn't beneath me to answer CJ's phone."

"No. Who was on the phone?"

"Your mom, you really don't talk to her as much as you should."

"Why should I, you call her three times a week and fill her in."

"Yeah, but I'm not her child."

"Gee, that's funny, that's my point too."

Donna got up and returned Josh's chair. "What's happening with Leo?"

Josh stopped, "How do you know about that?"

"I know lots of things. Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, there is a process…"

"Josh, you have to do something, he's Leo."

"I KNOW!" Josh's outburst startled her, and her reaction put him shamed him to his soul. They stood in silence. "I owe him everything.."

"I know, Josh" Silence again. She knew Josh had been formulating a plan all day, but he was a predictable man. "Don't do it."

"Do what?'

"Don't go to Laurie."

"Why not?"

Donna walked out of the door, "Because it is beneath you."

* * *

The next day a box of Godiva appeared on all the assistants desks, Josh Lyman was hailed as a god from the ladies and an asshole from their bosses. 

Donna talking to CJ about the hate crime language when the natural force Mandy swept into CJ's office and made a great proclamation, "Josh wants to get back together with me."

"What?" CJ manages to say with as much horror and confusion as Donna was feeling.

"I can tell, he was flirting with me at the bookstore, which I am still pissed the President wouldn't let me take some reporters."

"We know." CJ stated flatly, but she followed up with a question, "how do you know he wanted to get back together?"

"Oh, I know. I can't say I didn't see it coming I mean we were great in bed."

"Oh god, you aren't going to tell me about the sexual prowess of Josh Lyman are you?" CJ's eyes widened.

"He is amazing."

"I really don't want to hear it." CJ shook her head.

"The things he can do with his…"

CJ covered her ears, "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALLALALALLALALALALALA…"

"FIVE TIMES!" Mandy continued.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA. Is it over yet Donna?"

"Yeah." Donna frowned. "What proof do you have that he wants to get back together?"

"He gave me a box of Godiva, because he knows it my favorite."

"It's Godiva. Its everyone's favorite.." Donna sighed.

"And he gave me this great scarf because he knows how much I love them." Mandy produced the baby blue scarf, silk and lightly beaded flowers adorned the ends. CJ sighed echoed Donna's as she produced a same scarf in green from her desk. "He bought one for Mrs. Langingham and Dr. Bartlett, do you think he wants to get back together with them?"

Mandy turned and huffed out of the building. "Serves her right for hitting on your man, and focusing on only trivial crap around here," Donna smirked.

"You really don't like her do you."

"No I really don't."

* * *

The day passed, events came and went, after watching a children's choir sing "little drummer Boy" Donna found herself lingering near Josh's door. Ginger was holding a box nicely wrapped. "I don't want it, Ginger, throw it out." 

"But is from Teresa, she has great taste."

"Then you keep it."

"But what if it's gross?"

"Then throw it out. Drive safely."

"Thanks, Josh, happy holidays." Ginger gave Donna a hug and left.

Donna sat in one of the extra chairs. "Hi."

Josh turned his attention to some files and didn't look up at her, "You were right."

"You are admitting you were wrong about something?"

"No, but I am admitting that you were right. Laurie was a mistake."

"I know. Did you apologize?"

"Is a two pound box of Godiva a good apology?"

"Maybe, it depends on what you said."

"I'll send flowers too." Josh frowned.

A quick change of conversation clearly needed, "Mandy wants to get back together with you." Josh looked up from his file, revolted. Donna felt like she was in high school again. "She said you are like an artist in bed and you are truly gifted."

Josh snorted, "It's hard to make a masterpiece with cracked plaster." Then he froze and Donna smirked. "Oh my god, that was so rude!" He rubbed his head for a few minutes, "Why would you tell me something like that?"

"To give you the heads up," she shrugged, mostly she wanted to see if anything Mandy said was true. It was. "What are your plans for the holiday?"

"I am working, you?"

"Me too."

"Donna, I am Jewish, I have an excuse, what's yours?"

"Leo's in trouble hence I need to work."

"You answer phones, I think you can take the day off." He tried to joke, but it just offended her.

"When I do my job right, you should never know what it is." She answered mysteriously.

"So that's why aren't you going home, tomorrow is a big holiday for Protestants, isn't it?"

Donna face turned icy, "Who's Teresa?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't want to talk about my family." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Donna queen of random comments struck again, "Hey, tomorrow you want to make snowmen and put then in the press seats?"

He stared at her blankly, "Yes, yes I do." He was just as shocked he said it as she was. Mostly because it wasn't even something he considered doing until she suggested it.

"Really?"

"Yeah and we should take a picture."

"Really?" Her smile made him weak, nearly quiver, and he knew he was hooked and would do anything to see that smile again.

"Yeah."

Donna pulled out a box, neatly wrapped in silver paper, "Do you want your Chanukah gift?"

His dimpled flashed and his eyes grew wide, "you got me a gift." He reached and started to slash the paper, "you know I should get eight gifts."

"I did."

He opened the box, the dimpled stayed but the smile changed, "it's a coffee mug, with my name on it. Josh Lyman Chief of Staff."

"Do you know why I gave that to you?"

"So I couldn't give it away?"

"Yep."

He pulled out the small envelope inside the mug, "and a Starbucks gift card."

"Its good for seven Venti coffees and seven sugar cookies. See eight gifts, but of course you could buy a salad once and a while too. What? I worry."

He smiled at the fact she worried, "Do you want your gift?"

"You got me a gift?"

"Yeah and I should be really pissed off at you because of it."

"How is it my fault YOU bought me a gift."

"Because you did that pout thing with your face. Anyway it's your fault I spent nearly two thousand dollars on gifts for a holiday I don't even celebrate."

"I do hope you plan on explaining yourself."

"Well I was walking around the bookstore, staring at books I would never read and listening to Mandy gripe about the lack of reporters and I saw something and bought it. But then I realized I couldn't possibly give it to you because you aren't my assistant and it might look, I don't know, weird, so I had to stop off and buy other gifts too. But I couldn't just buy the assistant things so I had buy stuff for the other women. Now Mandy wants to do me and Toby and Sam want to kill me because the gifts I gave their assistants are better then what they gave them. So I had to give the guys something cool too. So two thousand dollar's later, I am loved and hated at the same time."

"Uh huh." Donna looked unimpressed.

"Here's Baxter's gift." He handed her a small box with a laser pointer and some cat treats, "Oddly enough I bought this like two weeks ago and I spent many nights wondering why I bought a cat a present. The laser pointer I heard cats like to chase the little dot around. The treats I got because the cat in the commercial looked like Baxter and so I assumed that he would like it. I know there is no logic at all to that statement but still."

Donna's smile made the room glow more then the thousands of tiny Christmas lights. "Thank you, I am sure he will love it. Can I have my gift now?"

Josh pulled open a desk draw and hands her a book. _Heinrich Breckengruber on The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing_. "Um I wrote a note in it so you can't return it." Donna opened the cover and started to read. "Don't get emotional. Donna, don't get...you know, try and maintain some sort of..." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him with tears filling her eyes.

"You spend most of your time being...you know, you, and then you write something like this to me. Thank you." She placed her head on his shoulders.

"I meant it."

"Skis would have killed you?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7:Nerds

Howdy, First of all let me address the lack of an inscription for Donna's book. I think it is a private moment between two characters and it should remain that way... Ok honestly I just don't think I am a good enough writer to do it justices. I mean if Sorkin didn't write it, why should I. Anyway this is just a quick little chapter, I wrote it after I wrote the next chapter. The events in the next chapter didn't seem to ring true to the character without some sort of bridge between the holiday chapter and The Night Visitor. So I wrote this one. Honestly not the best stuff but sets the mood and tone a little more.

This doesn't really have an episode connected to it.

Thanks for the feedback, ENJOY

* * *

Holding back laughter is almost as hard as holding back boredom, both take a extreme amount of consideration and will power. Josh thought he has this skill down, but after nearly an hour of the President talking to him about birds, that Josh thought had funny names (titmouse for example) he knew he was going to break. He knew what he needed to do, call in reinforcements. It was 11 o clock, CJ, Sam and Toby all left together to grab a beer. Ed? No he left at like three hours ago. Larry? Vacation, although Josh couldn't figure out how Larry got one. He hated to do this to her, but she had no other option. 

"Sir, do you know who would find this conversation fascinating. Donna Moss. Let's get her in here."

"Great idea, maybe she could shed some light on this mystery." What great mystery, how long ago had he stopped pay attention? When Donna came into the oval office she had the deer in head lights look, she was taken in by the room, its history and majesty.

Then she spoke, the words came flying out of her mouth by the time she had said them it was too late, "Tokyo sits on three fault lines." Josh's eyes grew wide at this statement and the President smiled.

"You know they have…"

"An earthquake everyday." Donna finished. The president pointed to the couch and they continue to talk. Josh couldn't hide his frustration any longer, he slouched down in the chair and scrub his face.

"You're a nerd too!"

"A nerd?" Donna questioned

"Too?" The president question.

"And if there is an earthquake a day, why don't people move!" Josh threw his hands up into the air.

"Because," Donna stated as if she was talking to a small child. "it's their home and a testament the human sprit, look at what we can accomplish, build and rebuild. Humans can adapt to anything."

"You watch a lot of nerd TV don't you."

She sighed and admitted, "The British accent helps me sleep."

Donna and the President continued to talk, while Josh continued to be tortured until Donna finally stated if she was ever going to get home, she need to leave soon. The President agreed and invited her back any time she liked.

"That was fun." She smiled brightly as she left, the Deputy in tow.

"Of course you thought it was fun, you're a nerd."

"The President likes me more than he likes you."

"Birds of a feather."

"Jealous?"

"That the President likes you or that you are a nerd?"

"Whatever." Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you even have sex in high school?" Josh asked as they arrived at his door.

"More then you did." She leaned against the door frame.

"What makes you think that?"

"No, Josh, you are right, you're a super stud; very sexy and articulate too."

"You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"You have the largest ego imaginable; I hardly think anything _I_ say will take you down a few notches." She had now grown quite comfortable with him, she turned her head to the side, waiting for some form of retaliation, but it never came. He simply smiled at her, something about his dimples made her stomach dance.

"Do you want me to walk you to the metro station?"

"Um, no, that's fine it only two blocks."

Josh shook his head, "No, you don't understand, it's late and dark and I am walking you to the metro."

"There is no way of me talking you out of this?"

"No, get your things or I will drive you home. Those are your options."

Donna conceded and retrieved her purse as they left the building.

"Next time we are going to come up with some form of signal, so we know if the other is in trouble. " Josh decided as they started to walk.

"Like what? Standing up and yelling 'save me?' or flailing your arms around?"

"I was thinking something subtle, like a word or a hand gesture." Josh frowned.

They continued to discuss hand gestures, Donna suggested a finger in the middle of her hand. Josh wanted to a bird with flapping wings. When they entered the metro station there was a pause, a linger, discomfort and finally words were spoken. "Goodnight."

"Night, Donna." He watched her go through the turnstiles and waited until he heard the train leave.

* * *

It had become a tradition without planning it to be, Friday nights, Georgetown, a different bar every week and anyone who didn't have a date could come. Which meant everyone was there. Donna sighed heavy at the table. It was loud enough to get the attention she desired. Sam looked over at her, "What's wrong?" 

"It's been six months."

Toby and Josh exchanged looks and Toby asked the follow through question, "Since what?"

"I've been single for six months. I have NEVER been single for six months, not since Junior High." She slammed her hand against the table. CJ, Mandy and Ginger stared at her, "You know what else. It sucks! I hate being single, I hate waking up alone and ordering food for one. EVERYTHING is for one. And I know it sounds shallow, but I hate paying for everything, I have never been so broke in my life."

"Donna Moss, single handedly putting an end to the women's movement." Toby chuckled.

"I know, but a girl's got to eat!" She placed her head in her hands, ashamed of all that she said and all that she was going to say, words would fly out of her mouth as the thoughts exploded in her head. "You know Kevin was an asshole, but at my weakest moments I would take my one out of three orgasms because at least he paid for dinner."

"You would go back to the man who cheated on your for a free dinner?" CJ sneered.

"Only in my darkest moments."

"One out of three." Josh gasped horrified. "That's 33. That's terrible! It means he isn't even trying."

Donna looked at Josh confused, why should he be concerned about her sex life, aside from the fact that she is broadcasting it for all to know. One more thought leaped into her mind, "OH MY GOD! I am a virgin again!"

All the others stopped drinking and stared at her, only CJ managed to speak. "What?"

"Six months of no sex means you become a virgin again." Donna stated with such conviction that at first no one questioned her. Either this was the truth, after all she did know a lot of useless crap, or she believed it to be true.

"Seriously?" Dismay started to creep across Toby's face. "I am too old to be a virgin, again."

"It's not true." Josh felt odd being to voice of reason to Toby's irrational fears, it was walking in someone else's shoes, uncomfortable.

"No, it is!" Donna corrected Josh. "You start to loose all your skills. Tricks you had. The less you use it the more you forget."

Sam shook his head, "No, she is right, there _is_ logic to that statement." Josh looked at everyone as if they had all collectively lost their minds.

Donna continued her rant, "You know it's like a concert pianist. The Pianist can tell his music quality is decreasing if he doesn't practice for one day. After two days his teacher can tell and after three days his audience can tell."

"Donna, if you are having sex in front of an audience maybe we should have vetted you more." Mandy smirked.

"No think about it, it's sitting at a piano and once being able to play a masterpiece but only remembering 'Chopsticks'."

Toby grunted and Sam stared at his beer. Neither men spoke, so she continues. "Think about that first time back, the fumbling, the clumsy attempts to be sexy when you can't get your shirt off because your hand is stick in the sleeve. It's horrible!" Each of the people at the table freeze thinking about their own shameful experiences each lost in his or her own thoughts.

"It's the quality of the piano as well." Josh finally speaks, after he swallows down the last of his beer. " 'Chopsticks' sounds like crap on the Casio. After all a Casio is small and portable, it isn't there to stay and hardly high quality. The music sounds all tinny and the keys tend to stick. But a grand piano in the middle of the Kennedy center, its strong and reliable, each cord toned to perfection, even 'Chopsticks' sounds amazing on that." He stared shyly at the beer label.

"Pianos, you are going to rate men as pianos now?" Mandy snarked.

Toby shrugged, "That's not as weird as how Josh rates women."

"Right the artist." Sam huffed. "How does it go, clay something?"

Josh sighed, "Play Doh, Clay, Plaster."' Donna smirked. "Slate, Granite," He mumbled, "Alabaster and Marble."

"Seriously you should think about using a number system." CJ laughed. As the night and the conversation changed, Toby was the first to leave, muttering something about needing to see Andie. Sam followed quickly after. CJ and Mandy went to the bathroom, leaving Josh and Donna alone at the table.

"You think I should hold out for a grand piano?"

"I think you should be happy and not settle." He paused, "You wanna tell me what this is really about?"

"I was supposed to go to Paris." Disappointment oozed from her body as she looked down, to ashamed of her own failures to even make eye contact with Josh.

"For the Honeymoon?" She nodded. "It's really not that great. Lots of art and smelly cheese."

"That's the exact reason why I was going."

"Oh."

"He was into that stuff?"

"No, but we were going to spilt up for a day so I could go to the Louvre. Hey you think that could have been an indicator that we weren't meant to be? We didn't even want to spend our Honeymoon together?"

He placed his hand over hers and their eyes met briefly, "I don't think you would have been happy in that life. And sure in this new life you are stuck hanging out with losers like me, and you have to pay for your own food, I think this life is slightly more fulfilling."

She looked down to their hands and the first quiver of a smile crossed her face the whole night. "You aren't a loser, Josh. You're a nerd." His dimples flashed and her stomach flipped for a second. Without knowing it, or being able to control it, things were changing between Josh and Donna and neither of them wanted it to stop.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night Visitor

Author's Note: Well this is one of the chapter's I am most proud of. It's a little sad, but I think it is sweet, and maybe one of the most important chapters in the story. It takes place during "Take this Day the Sabbath." But doesn't really have a lot to do with the show, just if you wanted to gage were the story fell in the context of the plotline. The next chapter I will bring the funny.

There is mention of characters from the fifth and sixth season, I did this on purpose because logically these character would have been in DC around this time. And if they aren't, well, my bad. But I wanted to blend old and new ideas together.

**THANK YOU DANIE, the best beta reader EVER! YOU ROCK!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far, your feedback means the word to me.

* * *

Days and weeks passed and Donna fell into her routine. Read as many newspapers as she could get a hold of, told the reporters the useless fact of the day, teased CJ about Danny, talked to Josh for whatever reason she could think of, protected the senior staff. She did most of that by noon. There would be times when Senators and Congressmen would leave Josh's office, hating the world, the White House and the President, but by the time they left the White House their whole perception had changed. To leave the White House from the Bullpen, one had to pass by Donna Moss's desk. 

"Rough day soldier?" Donna would smile at whoever left in a huff. Democrats Republicans, it really didn't matter. The speaker of the house, Glenallen Walken, Congressmen Matt Santos, Senator Arnold Vinick, and even Congressman Bob Russell, those are just to name a few who walked past her desk and left feeling better. "Why not have something sweet to wash out the bitter taste of defeat?" She would offer a piece of candy, or a cookie and she always said, "You'll get 'em next time."

CJ could never figure out why Donna would waste her time with these men What CJ didn't realize was that it made Donna's life easier and Josh's job doable. Not that she was doing any of this for him anyway.

Josh Lyman had a funny way of getting under one's skin and staying there. Of course Josh had the very same impression of Donna. They watched each other without the other noticing. They supported each other when needed. They teased and mocked when necessary for their own sanity.

One piece of information Donna had picked up in her few months was that Josh could not handle his liquor. She watched the chaos during a News Year's Eve get together at CJ's. He had the alcohol tolerance of a fifteen year old boy drinking Boon's Farm for the first time. There were three different Drunk Joshes: Beer Drunk Horny and rude in a funny way. Scotch Drunk mean, sometimes violent and rude in a hurtful way. Gin Drunk sad, honest and a perfect gentleman.

Fortunately for Donna it was the latter that arrived at her door at 1:47 in the morning.

"DONNA!" He was banging on her door and he almost fell in when she opened it. "I want to play with Baxter."

Donna rubbed her eyes and leaned on the door for support. "What?"

"Where's Baxter, I wanted to play with the laser pointer."

"Are you drunk?" Obviously a dumb question, he was in her doorway in the middle of the night demanding to see her cat.

"Yes." Honest Josh + Drunk Josh Gin. Donna held her ground. "No you can't play with Baxter. He's sleeping."

"I'll wake him up," he added cheerfully.

"Josh, you have ten seconds to explain why you are here or I am closing the door and calling the cops."

10, 9, 8, 7 ,6, 5 , "I was at a party and there was a stripper." 4, 3, 2, "Her name was Joan."

Donna sighed and led Josh into her apartment. He sat on the couch with a huff and Baxter quickly leapt up to visit.

"You want to talk about it?" Donna plopped next to him.

"Not much to talk about. Naked boobs and my dead sister, I am glad I'm drunk, maybe I won't remember." He started to pet the cat and its purring was the loudest thing in the room. Josh was lost in his own thoughts of woe. She put her hand on his knee. He looked down at the cat, then her hand and then up at her face. He swallowed and confessed, "Everyone I care about ends up dead or hurt or dead. Why do I live and others die, what makes me so God damn special? Joanie, she was amazing, so much potential, why didn't I do anything? I could have called someone, I knew how to use the phone. Why?" Donna wrapped her other arm around his shoulders. He stopped only to notice how close she was to him. "I miss my sister. I miss my dad." He felt the lump in his throat growing and swelling, he tried to swallow it down before it choked him. He wanted to cry, but something made him stop.

A tiny voice, he could barely hear it, "It isn't your fault." Words he had heard a hundred times before, but only because it came from Donna's lips did he believe them.

He made one more confession, "I don't want to go home, it's cold." His eyes started to sting a little.

"Yes, you can stay." Donna nodded. Secretly she didn't want to be alone either. It was her anniversary and in the past she had Kevin to help her through it, but now, tonight she would have a drunk Josh instead.

His mood brightened but there was haste in his voice, "We have to protect the people I care about, they have a tendency to end up dead. Donnatella, no more vending machines, they're killers!"

She had to laugh, "Ok Josh." For ten minutes he played with Baxter, watching the cat pounce and chase a tiny beam of light from his Christmas gift. Josh cheered a little when Baxter caught the light. She brought him some water. "You need to do something for me, if you want to stay."

"Anything."

"Take a shower and brush your teeth. You stink." She helped him take off his jacket and led him into the bathroom.

"What's that!" He pointed to the pink bath puff. "Is it one of those pink things from Star Trek?"

"No. It's a bath puff. You put body wash on it."

"Is it deadly? Because if it is, you can't have it."

"It's safe."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She gave him a toothbrush and short directions: brush teeth, shower, brush teeth again, come out in boxers and undershirt, if he isn't wearing any, it will be provided for him. He assured her he was. She will hang up his suit.

During his once hot shower, now cold one, he does sober up a little, and his mood is far better. The fact remained the same; he didn't want to leave, so he wasn't going to.

Josh left the shower as instructed and headed into her bedroom and crawled under the sheets, but looked around her room.

There was something missing. While the room seemed like Donna, quaint, organized, lots of art on the walls, something was off. She returned with the suit on a hanger and looked at him disapprovingly. Before she could tell him to get out of her bed, he spoke, "Hey you have the snowman picture!"

"Yeah, you have one too, right?"

"It's on my fridge, not on my mirror. Oh look you have the snowman too!"

"Well, you _did_ draw one that looked just like me."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Donna, that's a snowman, you don't look like a snowman. Don't be silly." The manchild giggled a little thinking about Donna as a snowman. "You would be so cold."

She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed; he scooted over to make room, the very subtle hint, come join me. "Come join me, Donna." See he was being sneaky. "I am being sneaky!"

How could she refuse? Well it was easy to refuse, but the truth was she wanted a warm body to share her bed with tonight, and Baxter the nine pound cat wasn't going to cut it.

They lay together, next to each other, uncomfortable and lame. "Pictures!" Josh yelled.

He rolled over on his side to face her, "You don't have any picture of people! Just snowmen in the pressroom. No people, no family."

"I don't like my family, Josh, hence no pictures."

"Oh." He frowned, he didn't like that answer, he didn't have much family left, but he knew he liked her. Then another thought popped into his head, "you have _other_ pictures, don't you."

"No you can't see them."

"Zoey got to see them."

"So did CJ."

"Lucky," he muttered. "Why can't I? I've gone past the point where I can take my own."

"Why is that?" Although she really didn't want to know the answer.

"Because there is a window of time when a man can take naughty pictures of a woman without it being creepy, and that window shut a long time for me. Like eight years ago." Josh sighed deeply thinking of all the women he never took pictures of, which was all of them.

"Its really not that great, sometimes it can make you feel like an object, less human and cheap." Donna looked down. His eyes grew wide and confusion entered his face.

"But you're not that! You're Donna." She smiled and rolled over to lay her head on his chest. She came close to crying. How did Josh know what to say to her without him really knowing it? Tonight she was feeling hollow and in six words he changed everything.

He put his arm around her. He started to speak again. "There was something I wanted to tell you." She looked up at him and he gazed down at her, hoping staring at her would trigger the long forgotten memory. Her hair was stringy and falling in her face, she had the dark rings of sleepless nights under her eyes, and her alabaster skin looked slightly lighter than normal. "You're beautiful." The words came out, then the light bulb went on too, and he didn't wait for her response, "That's what I wanted to tell you! That night. You know it was a bad one, I didn't like it one bit, but I liked you. Damn what night was that? You glowed. Tad! What kind of name is Tad anyway, that night, I wanted to punch him. That night, you looked pretty but I didn't tell you because Sam told you first. Stupid, Sam."

Donna look his words in, wishing she could believe them, but for some reason she didn't, not as much as she wanted to. Drunken men tend to lie. Even honest men.

"Thank you, Josh. That very nice of you to say."

Silence

"Donna?"

"Yes?"

"Who's your favorite deputy?"

She takes a minute to think. "Sam."

"What? Why?"

"Because he told me I looked pretty."

"But I just told you…" He huffed and a new plan formed. "I have a secret."

"Really?"

"I'm Sam."

"REALLY?" Donna played up her shock. But she couldn't help smiling.

"That makes me your favorite deputy."

"I guess it does. 'Sam' can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I'm good at keeping secrets, 'cause I'm Sam." Donna chuckled because Sam had already proved several times he was terrible at keeping secrets.

"But we can't tell Josh, ok."

"OK"

"Shhhh."

"Shhh."

"You are my favorite deputy, but Josh is my favorite person in the WHOLE White House." She smiled at him; his dimples seemed to grow.

"Donna?"

"Yeah 'Sam'."

"Can I be Josh again?"

"Sure."

"Cause I have a secret too. You're MY favorite person in the White House."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded. "Women like me because I am powerful. Do you?" His eyes questioned everything his mouth was saying.

"No, I like you because you make a horrible first impression and sometimes you really are sweet."

"It's not the power?"

"Nope."

Their eyes met. Everything about this moment seemed right; they fit together perfectly. He broke the gaze and rolled Donna on her side. She swallowed down her dismay and shame. "Why did you that?" He still held her, but it was as though he couldn't bear to look at her.

"Because if I kept looking at you I would kiss you." He buried his face into her hair; it smelled like the shampoo he had just used, which made sense, he thought.

Donna stared at the door, her face wore a mask of confusion. "Is it a bad thing to kiss me?"

Josh nodded his head and said, "Yes, very bad."

Donna's mouth didn't seem connected to her brain, she shouldn't want to kiss Josh; she didn't, not really, maybe just a little, but why didn't he want to kiss her?

"We could keep it a secret."

"No good, Sam's good at secrets not me."

"Oh." A wave of disappointment crushed her.

"Besides there's no way I could hide it." She thought she heard a smile in his voice.

"Why is that?"

"Because I would be too happy. People would notice. And there is another problem."

"What's that?"

"If I started kissing you I would never stop." Donna smiled at his comment and moved closer to him, her back pressed firmly to his chest. He squeezed his arm around her.

"Would that be so terrible?"

"No it would be wonderful, but then bad things might happen."

"What bad things?"

"I can't remember, but I know I have to protect you from them. Vending machines and mean people."

Sober Josh had given this issue a lot of thought, but Drunk Josh could only remember the main idea not the detail. He sighed with disappointment. "Besides if I kissed you I would want to remember it."

Donna turned off the light, "Oh, Josh…you would never forget it. Good night."

"'Night."

He fell asleep instantly. She was left awake with her tears and displeasure. She cried for a few minutes, losing something she never knew she wanted. He was inches from her and yet they would never be together.

That night they both had nightmares. Josh relived the fire, Donna relived the frat party. They woke within seconds of each other. Donna rolled over to hold him; he wrapped his arms around her. Neither was sure if they were doing this for themselves or each other.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I'll protect you."

It didn't matter who spoke which words, it only mattered that the words were spoken.

Josh woke up with a gray furry face and green eyes staring at him. For a nine pound cat, this thing was huge. "AHHH!" Josh screamed and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed and his mouth was dry and he couldn't move his body. The cat jumped off and yellow was the first thing to come to his mind. Not yellow, he corrected himself, blond.

"Um, Donna?"

"There's Advil on the night stand, and some water." Her sleepy voice was almost too much for Josh to take.

"Donna. Did anything…um?"

"Do you normally get dressed after drunk sex?"

"No."

"Then do a clothing check."

"I am in my underwear."

"Are you naked?"

"Nope."

"Then what is the safe conclusion."

"Nothing happened?"

"Bingo."

"Did I say anything stupid?"

She thought for a moment, the last few hours flickering brightly in her mind. "No."

He sighed with relief. "What day is it?"

"Sunday. You have a meeting you have to go to at nine, so you should get moving. Take another shower and I'll get you some coffee." She rolled away from him.

There was something he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't remember. It was important, he knew that much, but his brain was blocking it. There was a reason he went to her last night, wasn't there?

After Josh dressed in yesterday's suit, Donna handed him a coffee. She was still dressed in last's night tank top and sweat pants. Years ago she set up a list of rules for herself to live by. She really wasn't comfortable with what she had to say, but it was a rule and rules must be stuck to, "can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Never show up at my place drunk again." Josh stopped tying his tie and turned around to face her, eyes enlarged as panic struck his face.

"Donna, did I do anything to offend you. If I did I am so sorry."

She smiled at his concern, "No, I already said nothing happened. It's just a rule I have." She swallowed and randomly glanced at the snowmen picture, "I'm uneasy around drunk men."

He remembered, like a supernova exploding in his mind, what he needed to say, and instantly his arms wrapped about her, their bodies interlocked.

"I am so sorry. You needed me and I was a hopeless mess. Damn it, I should have been stronger."

She thought for a second he had given her 'The Look' she hated so much, but it was a different look, I-screwed-up-and-you-needed-me look.

She rested her head on his shoulders and whispered, softly and honestly, "No, you were wonderful, perfect even."

He wanted more validation he had done the right thing, but instead they stood in her bedroom holding each other. The minutes ticked away and reality had to interrupt their moment.

"You coming in today?"

"No, I don't know, maybe, if CJ needs me."

She walked him to the door and he kissed her on the forehead. He stood in her doorway lingering, not wanting to leave. He finally turned to face the darkness of her hall and left. No goodbyes, no thank-yous. He couldn't trust his mouth to say the right thing. He might tell her that he wanted to stay and that wouldn't be appropriate for Sober Josh. Since Drunk Josh was never allowed to show up here again, he wasn't sure if he would say the words he wanted to.

Sober Josh remembered the reason they couldn't be together, and he cursed fate and his life. He was disappointed about losing something he thought he'd found, but could never have.


	9. Chapter 9: 50 First dates part 1

Author's note: Here's the deal with this chapter, it was originally twice as long. But I thought 20 pages for a chapter was too long, so I cut it in half. Today you get the first half, later in the week the second. Contains references to Celestial Navigation.

I LOVE FEEDBACK- let me know if you like the funny, if it is funny, you know.

Again I placed 5 and 6th season characters in this chapter because while Wells, well sucks, these characters are developed more then other characters in the first season. Besides I like to mix it up!

**THANKS A MILLION TO DANIE!**

* * *

Meetings blended together for the most part. They were always the same—Josh needed something and whoever was sitting across the table from him would not give in. Most of the time he was either in a rage or bored out of his mind; when rage struck he yelled, when boredom struck he drew pictures on his memo pad of baseball diamonds and Mike Piazza calling him "Dude". The men across the table were sharing equal emotions. Santos and Russell were supposedly on his side, but Josh had his doubts about Russell. The speaker of the house and Vinick were currently screaming about health care. Sometimes it amazed Josh what would divide people in DC. This time it was two million dollars for research. Who cares? He didn't. In fact no one did, but this research money was a tool and the Republicans were going to use it. 

One breath of fresh air waltzed into the Roosevelt room, which Josh didn't notice because he was currently completing the 'e' in "dude". He looked up when he heard the door close. Her long blond hair swished as she walked over to him. He felt his dimples appear on his face, he could no longer hide them, not when she was near. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. Shivers went though his body as her breath kissed his lobe. He wanted to concentrate on his physical reactions to her closeness, but her words prevented it.

"You got the green light?" he asked. She nodded and pride welled up from every pore on her skin. Her sunshine smile and bright eyes blazed through him and he felt the same pride. "Ok I'll tell him."

She was turning to leave the room when Matt Santos stopped her, "Um, Donna, can I stop by your desk before I leave today? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Me too." The speaker of the house added.

"I want candy." Bob Russell raised his hand.

"Bob, shut-up!" Santos smacked his own head, ashamed of his peer's comment.

Donna in her ever forgiving way, smiled at the men and replied, "Sure thing. Keep saving the world, boys. There are a lot of people who need your help." She winked and her light lingered in the room even after she left.

"Senator Vinick, if you could stop by CJ's office before you leave today, she needs to speak to you about something." The Senator nodded and Josh went back to drawing, then a thought entered his mind. "What do you need to talk to Donna about?"

Santos shifted in his seat, "There's a guy in my office that I think would be great for her."

Bile inched its way up Josh's throat, he swallowed it back down, making him feel worse. Toby watched the expression on Josh's face, "are you alright? You look like want to threw up a little bit."

"No, I'm fine. That's crazy talk." Josh waved his hands around in a feeble attempt to play it cool.

"Is there anything going on between you two, because if it's going to be a problem, I won't do it," Santos offered, understanding instantly the situation.

"No! No problem. She's just a friend. A co-worker really. She works down the hall from me." He pointed in the direction. "Toby works down the hall from me too. Do you want to set _him_ up?"

The speaker of the house questioned Josh farther, "Are you sure? Because there's a guy I wanted to set her up with too."

Josh hated everything about this conversation, Donna going out with some local gomer, Republicans questioning his feelings towards her, and the vile taste in his mouth. "No, it's cool. Go right a head, you don't need my permission. Bob is there anyone in your office you want to set Donna up with?"

"No, but I think there's a guy who would be interested in Toby," he said flatly, in fact it was so deadpan no one could tell if he was joking or not.

"Anyway," Josh said, changing the topic, "about the research grant…"

"It's not important. Let's just give it to them and move on, " Vinick added casually, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

Forty five minutes later, Vinick was ushered into CJ's office as the other men hovered around Donna's desk. Bob Russell was picking through her candy dish for all the caramels.

Matt Santos spoke first. "So there's this guy in my office, his name is Bram and my wife thinks he's hot so I have to either find him a date or kill him. And since the latter is illegal, I thought about this wonderful woman who works at the White House. Then my wife got mad at me because she thought I was checking out women when I should be saving the world…anyway, are you interested?"

Donna shrugged.

Santos continued his selling, "He works hard and would pay for dinner, oh and my wife thinks I should play up the fact that he's and I quote, "a very pretty man." Although I really don't know what that means."

The speaker followed up, "There's a guy in my office too. He just spilt up with his wife and needs a nice night out with a beautiful, charming, compassionate, intelligent woman."

Donna sighed, "I wasn't going to do it, but you called me beautiful. You don't want me to sleep with him do you?"

"Hell no, in fact I would advise against it."

She looked over at Josh, who had been playing with the candy in his hand; he gave her an encouraging smile. She couldn't understand why. Did he want her to go out with these men? "Um…sure, have them give me a call."

CJ called Donna into her office. Three minutes later Vinick and the women emerged, eyes watery, wearing shy smiles. Vinick was down past her desk when he called to Donna, "You know my son is in town in two weeks, he's really not good enough for you but…"

She smiled. "Have him give me a call." When all the men left, she settled herself at her desk and frowned when she noticed that all the good candy was gone. Thank you very much Bob Russell. Josh sat on her desk and picked through the candy jar as well.

"You did good today," he stated.

"Thanks." She glowed.

"How did he take it?"

"Vinick was confused, I mean I don't work for him and he is a Republican. I told him I couldn't keep everyone off his back, but the Press Corps won't go near him. This is a time he should be concerned about his wife and her health, not what the press is going to say about it." Josh smiled at her, dimples not quite there but still. "Honestly I am a little surprised you wanted me to go on those dates," she said nonchalantly.

"Why? I want you to be happy. And if dating local gomers will do that for you, well then go wacky.'

"Hmm." Neither one brought up the topic again.

* * *

At ten o'clock one evening Donna was back from her date and sitting at her desk. She cursed at the empty candy dish. Clearly Bob Russell was back in the building and rumor had it he was trying to set Toby up with someone. She sulked her way to Josh's office. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How did it go?"

"He cried."

"What?"

"He cried the entire time. Here it is Valentines Day, the day I should have been getting married, and I'm on a blind date with a Republican in his mid thirties who's sobbing into his French onion soup about his now ex-wife and the pretty boy lawyer she's sleeping with."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"I got you something," Josh stated proudly. He pulled out a mini souvenir Eiffel Tower and a block of smelly cheese, and moved the mouse of his computer to display the Louvre's home page. "It's not much but it was the best I could do."

Donna felt a lump in her throat. "How did you know I'd be back?"

"Because you were going on a date with a recently divorced Republican. There was no way you would enjoy yourself."

"I didn't even make it through dessert."

"I counted on that too." From his bottom desk drawer, he pulled out a slice of cheesecake. He smirked, that yeah-I-know-everything smirk.

"Did you eat dinner?" He shook his head. "I have some left over chicken, you want it?"

"Sure."

Donna returned to his office with the food and she ate her cheesecake. They ate in silence for a while, and then chatted about the day's events.

"So why don't you ever go on any dates?" Donna asked as he walked her to the metro station.

"I'm a very busy man; I have a country to run, in case you didn't notice."

"I did in fact notice," she said as she poked him in the side, "You live at the office. Do you even go home?"

"To sleep and shower, get a new suit, nothing else."

"I see. Damn, she must have done a number on you." Donna shook her head with anger.

"Who?"

"Teresa."

"You know about her?" Josh choked out.

"Not really. I just know you don't want to talk about her."

"And you don't want to talk about your family."

"No follow up questions for tonight then."

"Sounds good." They stopped at the turnstile, which really wasn't a turnstile, more like two triangles of death if you get stuck between them.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Josh."

"Anytime. Good night."

"Night."

As had become habit, he waited until the train pulled out of the station before he returned to this office.

* * *

"How did it go?" 

"Awful as usual. He was pretty, Santos didn't lie about that, but he had like, no personality."

"That sucks."

Donna handed over a take-out container. "Here, have the rest of my steak and eat all the vegetable."

"You know one in three people are killed by baby carrots."

"That's not true and you know it, now eat the damn things."

"You didn't eat them."

"I was saving them for you."

Josh grumbled a little bit. He took out an oversized brownie for her. Once again they ate and bantered.

Donna stood from the guest chair and walked over to Josh, and in a low voice, said, "There's something I have always wanted to do, but never had the courage. And I think you're the only one who will let me do it."

Josh's eyes got wide, tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow, his ears grew hot and he was blushing. "Um. Donna," he choked.

"I want to change the TV station."

"Oh."

Josh took out his remote, once again another thought that never crossed his mind until Donna put it there. He was disappointed her desires weren't that of the flesh, but channel surfing wasn't so bad. It seemed like a natural activity the "normal" people did. ESPN, E, MTV, VH1, TNT, TBS, Comedy Central…

"STOP!" Donna bellowed, Josh's eyes adjusted to the flickering picture.

"_The Princess Bride_!" they said in unison. They recited their favorite lines with the movie, laughed at the irony and only spoke to each other during commercial breaks. Donna had missed the last metro; Josh offered to take her home.

During the car ride home, they shared that warm after glow that comes from enjoying a movie and the company. It was Donna who began the round of twenty questions.

"Favorite Movie."

"_To Kill a Mocking Bird_. Yours?"

"_A Philadelphia Story_. The movie where everything else just stops."

"_The Princess Bride_."

"Duh."

"_Caddyshack,_ you?"

"_Goonies_."

"What?"

"You've never seen _Goonies_, it's about these boys who go looking for One Eyed Willy."

"Donna, are you sure this isn't pornographic in nature."

"No. It's wonderful"

"Whatever, guilty pleasure song?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that, Josh, you'll laugh at me."

"Donna, I spend most of my day laughing at you. Why should this be any different?"

"Yeah, well _that's_ going to get me to talk."

"Come on," he whined.

"_Total Eclipse of the Heart_," she muttered under her breath.

His eyes grew wide, and he didn't sing as much as he spoke dramatically, "'Turn around Bright eyes, turn around.'"

"Shut-up"

"'Every now and then I fall apart'."

"You seem to know a lot of the words. What's yours?"

"I'm sorry, Donna but that information is classified."

"WHAT!"

"I can't tell you that."

"BULL!"

"Yelling at me won't help the situation."

"Fine." Donna huffed and picked up Josh's cell phone from the car charger.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling someone who knows."

"DON'T!"

"Josh, you should pay attention to driving."

"Who are you calling? It's one-thirty in the morning don't you dare call my mother."

"Sam, its Donna, what's Josh's guilty pleasure song? You know the one he dances around to in his underwear? Oh, really. Thanks, Sam go back to sleep." Donna clicked the cell phone off, "Next time, pick a best friend who can keep secrets."

Josh swallowed nervously. "What did he tell you?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Joshua. Love IS a battlefield."

"Oh shut up."

"We ARE young," she started to state dramatically.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

He pulled up to her apartment, "Goodnight Bright Eyes."

Donna rolled her bright eyes, "Goodnight, Josh." He watched her open her door, wave and smile.

* * *

Josh stormed into his office and threw his backpack down. Donna was waiting for him and sitting in his chair. 

"Get out of my chair!"

"How did the lecture go?"

"I am not speaking to you. Get out of my chair."

"Did Sam and Toby get Mendoza out of the jail?"

"Yes. I shall repeat I am not speaking to you and get out of my chair."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not speaking to you, so yes I am."

"For someone who isn't speaking to me, you're certainly saying a lot of words."

"I do not. Get out! See that wasn't a lot."

"Josh, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Watch me."

"I bought you dinner. A complete meal, not my leftovers." She opened the container and left it on his desk, the burnt steak aroma wafted through the room. "Stop being mad at me."

"YOU CALLED ME JO JO THE MONKEY BOY IN THE PRESS ROOM!"

"YOU WERE 13 SECONDS AWAY FROM UNVAILING A SECERT GOVERNMENT TAX PLAN!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"YOU WERE TOO!" She stopped yelling and spoke calmly. "Josh I had to step in. You left me with no other options. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but if I hadn't, you would have embarrassed yourself and the whole administration." Donna sighed and stood up from his chair.

Josh brushed past her to reclaim his throne. "I know, Leo already yelled at me. He told me to be nice to you." He lifted the white bag he had been holding. "It's a turtle cheesecake, which I plan on licking every inch of, because I am still mad at you."

She smiled. "Do you think that's going to stop me from eating it?"

"No." Josh admitted.

"Wanna spilt it?" Josh smiled at the peace offering.

"Sure. But if Jo Jo the Monkey Boy sticks, I'm never speaking to you again."


	10. Chapter 10 50 First dates parrt 2

Author's note: Here is part two as promised. These chapter contains references for "Six meetings before Lunch" and "Let Bartlet be Bartlet". There are a lot of short conversations, each one time expect time to have passed.

Nothing much to say, but thanks for all the feedback.

Danie, you, of course rock my socks!

* * *

Days turned to nights and the night became Donna's favorite time. The White House was quieter, and less chaotic. The night made things magical and rare, private moments more private, jokes that would have simply been funny under the sun, became hysterical under the moon. Some things never changed, she brought cookies in for the agents, Danny continued to hit on CJ, and for some reason CongressmenBob Russell was still trying to set Toby up. Other things did change, Charlie and Zoey became more serious, jobs lost their luster, and the brisk air of winter softened and smelled of cherry blossom. Other things remained in a state of changing and remaining the same. Donna returned to Josh after every date, but her reasoning for it changed. 

"So how did it go?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"That bad?"

"Well the first clue should have been when he rescheduled five times. He was pompous, arrogant and ordered for me."

"WHAT? On a first date!"

"I told him I was allergic to shrimp scampi then ordered myself Chicken Chesapeake. I ate all the crab meat because I didn't know if you kept Kosher." She handed over the chicken; he took out a piece of carrot cake.

"Nope. I'm a really bad Jew. I don't keep Kosher, I never go to temple, I work on the holidays and I don't call my mother as much as I should."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"How's she doing by the way?"

"Call her and find out."

"It's late, I'll call in the morning."

"I'll check in by noon to make sure you did."

"You don't trust me?"

Donna didn't answer the question; she just picked at the frosting on her cake. Josh changed the subject. "He ordered for you."

Disgust washed over Donna's face. "Yeah."

"I don't think I've ever been able to order for anyone I've dated."

"I have a question."

"Why did you start off like that? Just ask the question."

"What did you see in Mandy? I mean I've tried to figure it out, but I just don't see it."

Josh sat quietly for a while, picking at his chicken. "You want the whole truth?" Donna nodded. "It was right after my father died." She stopped picking at her cake and moved closer to him. "I was tired of feeling guilty and lost. Mandy was new, interesting and looked great in dresses. It's stupid, really. I never intended it to go on as long as it did, but she wouldn't leave. I guess a small part of me didn't really want her to go. If I was miserable because of her, I wasn't miserable about my dad. Does that make senses?"

A sympathetic and comforting smile crossed Donna's face. "Yeah, it makes total sense. I did the same thing when my grandparents died. I crawled into bed with some guy I'd just met." Donna face darkened lost in her own memories recalling that it was his idea to go to the frat party.

Josh had become accustomed to her moments of silence and knew it was time to change to subject. "Do you know why we broke up?"

"Nope."

"She wanted plates."

Donna was pretty sure she either heard that wrong or her brain had stopped working.

"Plates?"

"Yep."

"Weren't you on the campaign trail?"

"Yep."

"Didn't you eat at restaurants, like at every meal?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do and you are on the right track, keep going."

"Isn't it the natural and safe assumption that the restaurant will have plates?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah."

"Ok. So she's…"

"Insane. She spent most of the day looking for a panda in the White House."

"Yeah that was what I was thinking too. Did you cheat on her?"

"No, I don't do things like that. The smoking jacket was from a crazy lady who liked to think she was backing the right guy."

"Did she know you don't smoke?"

"I don't know. Only women who are certifiable are attracted to me."

Donna walked back to guest chair and sat down with a huff.

* * *

"What's this?" Donna pointed to a box on Josh's desk. 

"An intercom Ginger wants me to set up. Apparently she's tired of hearing me scream her name."

"Can't imagine why. Are you going to use it?" Donna asked, although she already knew the answer. Why press a button to speak when he could yell? It was more efficient anyway. Josh's logic was askew, things that seemed to be common sense to every other person on the planet, confused and alluded him. She was beginning to think she might never understand him.

* * *

Donna entered Josh's office, back from yet another first date. Every Congressman, woman or Senator that passed through the halls seemed to want her to shack up with someone from their office. Josh was quietly sitting at his desk, staring at a folder but not reading it. 

"Hey," Donna said, breaking the silence. She was unsure if he even knew she was there.

"Hey, yourself." Josh always knew when she was there.

"You ok?" She moved over and placed the food container on his desk, then sat on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Liar."

He looked up at her and she stared him down until he spoke. "Sometimes I forget why I chose this life. The good days don't come as often as I'd like. We've been here well over a year and we have nothing to show for it."

"You have Mendoza."

"Ok fine, one thing. I've wanted to be here as long as I can remember, but now that I'm here…" He paused and chose his words carefully. "I thought there would be more victories."

She placed his hands in hers and smiled at him, "Every day you're here is a victory, Joshua. It's only been one year, that's why you get four with the option of four more. And when you leave this office, this building, and this life, the country and the world will be better because you were here. Now honestly how many people can say that?"

He smiled at the sincerity of her words, but it was the warmth of her hands that was making him feel better. Which was why when she pulled them away to get something she thought was going to make him feel better, it really didn't. She returned to the office with a CD and placed it in his computer's CD-ROM drive. "That thing plays CD's?" Josh asked, shocked. She in turn looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world.

Pat Benatar's voice rung from the speakers. "We are young, heartache to heartache, we stand."

Donna started to dance around the office, complete with the hooker shimmy. Josh's laugher and dimples replaced all self loathing. Donna hit repeat and danced some more, because she wasn't really convinced he was felling better. When the song ended the second time, Josh stood "Come on, Bright Eyes, I'll take you to the Metro."

Later, they stood in the terminal, saying their goodbyes "Thanks, Donna."

"Anytime Josh."

As always he waited for the train to leave the station before he left, but tonight he vowed to create the world she deserved to live in. And he knew the sacrifices he would have to make in order to achieve his vow. And he cursed that she would have to be one of them.

* * *

"Don't you ever feel bad that other guys are paying for your dinner?" Donna asked take a bit of her apple pie 

"No, they aren't sleeping with you either." Josh smirked

* * *

"You going out tonight?" He leaned against the wall, smirking down at her. 

"Yep." She swung around in her swivel chair.

"I'm thinking some form of cow for dinner."

"I am thinking some cheesecake."

An hour later, Donna stormed into Josh's office, threw dinner on his desk and plunged into the chair.

"Um, you ok?"

No response but her body was so tense it was shaking.

"You're back early."

No response, but she glared at him.

"Really early in fact, I didn't even get you your cheese cake yet."

No response, but she continued to glare.

"Something happen?"

"Duh."

"You wanna talk about it."

"He said, 'it's really brave of the president to let his daughter date that black kid.'"

No response, just his fist slamming the desk.

"Yeah I know, hence why I'm here and not with him."

Both stewed in their own anger. Finally Josh offered, "You wanna watch _Goonies?_"

She turned slowly to him, and whispered in awe, "You have _Goonies_?"

"I bought it in case of an emergency. This seems to qualify."

"Yes, I _do_ want to watch it."

Josh nodded, took the video out of his desk drawer, and inserted it in the VCR.

Donna's hateful mood evaporated and she peacefully settled to watch the movie.

* * *

Donna entered Josh's office quietly and sat down; she presented him with the customary doggie bag, but didn't say anything. 

"You ok?"

She didn't respond, but this silence was different, not the hateful lack of sound that had made its appearance last week.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" Josh repeated the question, something he rarely had to do.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Josh's eyebrows moved higher on his forehead in disbelief She picked up on this cue, sighed and spoke the truth. "The date was going fine; he was sweet, funny, and interesting. Probably the best one yet." Josh's stomach began to churn. "But then he said, 'Since you work at the White House do you find it hard to trust people?' I lied to him and said 'no', but spent the rest of the night thinking about his question. I don't remember a single thing he said after that."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence again, which Donna was the first to break. "Who do you trust?"

Josh ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace around his office. "Um, I don't know, I guess it depends on what I need to trust people with. I trust my dry cleaners with my suits, but not with my taxes."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"My career is the most important thing in my life; I would say it consumes at least 85 of it. I trust the President, Leo, Toby, Sam, CJ, you, and Ginger."

"What about the other stuff that isn't related to your job? You know, your life."

Josh sat back down, not in his chair but the chair next to hers. "Its only 15, it's really not that much."

"What about your love life? Or your health?"

"In case you haven't noticed I don't have a love life."

"Oh, I noticed." Donna smirked.

"I can't trust women in DC, it's not possible, they know my job title, and that's all they care about" he stated bitterly. Donna stroked her pinky against his fingers. Her skin barely touched his; he could feel the warmth, but not the contact. She wanted him to speak, but if it was too difficult for him, he didn't have to. He knew that, and understood the gentle touches for what they were.

He gave in and told Donna the truth.

"I met Teresa two weeks before the election. She was a lobbyist and wanted to know where Bartlet stood in the environmental laws. I responded with some blanket statement that he would do his best to protect the only planet we have. She told me to cut the crap. I couldn't speak; I tripped out of the meeting. She asked me if I wanted to meet her for a drink. I said yes. She was intoxicating. She was everything I wanted in a woman… smart, funny, ruthless. Everything about her oozed sex and mystery. I started calling her every night on the road. When we won she was the second phone call I made. When I got back to DC we saw each other every day. I had never fallen so hard so fast. She was the most beautiful woman at the Inaugural Ball. Of course that's because she planned it that way. She moved into my condo while I was setting up my office."

He paused and the bitterness started to flow back into his words. "It was little things I didn't notice at first. She had to come to every function. We needed to get our picture taken at each function. She could never wear the same outfit twice. I just assumed it was the excitement of it all. When I came home late at night, she didn't even seem to care or notice. She said I was a powerful man and she understood."

His voice softened. "I wanted to marry her. When I looked at her I saw my future. She, however, saw the power and trips on Air Force One. Sam didn't like her, CJ hated her, and Toby was still licking his wounds from losing Andi. But we were all busy so no one really confronted me with it.

"Four months into the term, an EPA bill was on the floor. Most of the groundwork had been laid by the previous administration. Teresa was pushing for more funding and wanted my help. I thought the bill had plenty of funding as is. This was the only thing the last President really wanted, but it was pushed back and everyone assumed we would kill it. That's what Teresa thought, at least. The problem was it was a great bill, amazing for a Republican, in fact. I couldn't crush his legacy so I pushed it through as is.

"Teresa and I got into a drag out fight. She said, 'If you can't get a bill for me, what good are you?' Then it hit me, and I asked her if she was with me only for the power and her career. Then she struck like a snake. 'Why else would I be with you?' she said. 'Why else would _anyone_ be with you.' I slept in Toby's office that night. The next morning all of her stuff was gone. Two weeks later when the gossip hounds found out I was single, I started getting calls and fan letters from women offering to help me during my difficult time. I'm sure they just saw the title too

Donna had been stroking his hand, she looked at him and with metal harshness wrapped in kindness she said, "Josh, she's a bitch. Get over it."

"Thanks, I know."

"You shouldn't give up. After all love is a battle field."

"Shut up." He smirked at her then stood and gathered her things for the walk to the metro.

"So you don't trust anyone with that other 15 of your life."

"No, that isn't true. I trust my mother." They started to head through the lobby.

"Just her?"

"No, there is one other," he stated shyly, staring at his shoes as he walked. Donna pulled him out of the way of a column he was inches from walking into. "What about you, who do you, trust?"

She thought for a minute. "Pretty much all the same people. I trust Danny, although I know I shouldn't. Bonnie, Cathy, Ginger, and Margaret have been like sisters to me. Sam and Toby are like brothers. Jackson and Jefferson are like crazy overprotective brothers."

"I think Jackson is in love with you."

"No, I look like his kid sister who married a jerk. He just looks out for me. You know, he's married to his high school sweetheart. It's a cute story if you want to hear it."

"I really don't. That's all you trust."

"No, I trust your mom." They stopped at a traffic light.

"Ok, Donna, you know that's weird, right?"

She laughed shyly. "Yeah, I know." She was silent for a moment, then spoke in a quiet voice so that no one could hear. "I never got along with my parents or my brothers and sister, mostly because my siblings were carbon copies of my parents. Leo and my father share a vice, the only difference is Leo is a good man while my father is not. There's no point in going into details. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you can figure out what my childhood was like. It explains why I'm desperate for approval and attention, why I'm so protective of those I care about. You know what was the last thing my father said to me? It was after the frat party, I'd been to the hospital and then the police station. My father was there to pick me up. Instead of holding me and telling me he would kick that guy's ass or whatever supportive things fathers are supposed to say, he said, 'that's what you get for dressing like a slut.' We don't talk anymore.

"My mother is another story. She wanted me to be with Kevin more than anything. She saw him as a way out for me and in some ways so did I. She would convince me to stay with him, hell! She wanted me to drop out of school to help support him through med school. I declined, but I did cut back my classes, it took me two extra years to graduate, but I did. My mother wanted me to be with Kevin, because 'let's face it, Donna; you will never do better than a doctor. And hey, as long as he isn't beating you, there's no problem, right?' Wrong mother, how wrong you were.

"While I hated my family I still took care of them, more than I should have. So when I left Wisconsin to start a new life here, they took that as abandoning them. They disowned me and haven't talked to me since."

They stopped at the entrance of the station. Suddenly his old heartbreak story paled in comparison. A part of him blamed himself for the pain she was suffering, after all it was his doing that she moved. Josh looked for something supportive and funny to say, but he came up empty.

Donna knew what he was trying to do and smiled at him. "Really, Josh there isn't anything for you to say, so stop trying. In the past eleven months your mother has been more understanding, comforting, and loving than my parents have been in twenty-six years. So I thank you for letting me borrow her when I need to hear a friendly voice."

He nodded and they went down the escalator. She rested the back of her head against his chest and he wrapped his fingers around her arms. "You can have her whenever you need her," he whispered in her ear, adding with a smirk, "Bright Eyes."

"Dork." She smiled up at him.

She pulled her metro card out of her wallet. He stared at his shoes for a minutes before asking, "Is there anyone else you trust?"

She walked through the triangles of death, and looked back at him, "Yeah one other person." It was until she got to the second escalator that passengers took to the trains that she called out, "You."

He watched her until she disappeared, swallowed by the metro. Josh walked back to the White House humming "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and grinning.


	11. Chapter 11: Things Fall Apart

Author's Note: For all the talk about Teresa in the other chapters, I thought it was time for the readers to meet her. Bring on the angst! I know this chapter is every different then the other chapters, but Josh has repeated time and time again that he and Donna can't be together. So it all comes to a head here, more or less. Not so much of the funny, but it will come back. Promise.

Thank you for all the feedback, it helps me write- this chapter I have my concerns about so please let me know what you think.

Ten million thank yous to Danie. You're the best!

* * *

Summer had clenched its hold on the District of Columbia. The air was not an invisible entity, but a strangling force of heat and suffocation. Tourists flocked to educate their young about the nation's history, everyone had to see Fonzi's jacket, and interestingly, no one cared about the masterpieces of art a mere two blocks away. 

Today, was going to be a good day; Donna felt it in her bones. She had taken a large step not so long ago. She was safe and comfortable in this new life that had been thrown at her. Feelings stirred; dreams lingered into waking hours. She was starting to fall and fall hard. But she had a good feeling she wasn't the only one. And today she was going to be his assistant for the morning, until Ginger came back from the dentist. Donna had volunteered for the job because it gave her an excuse to talk to him and tease him. She'd begun craving her time with him. And there really wasn't anything stopping them, was there?

Today was going to be a good day; Josh could feel it. He'd begun trusting someone again, which meant more to him than any physical relationship. Although, he did miss all aspects of a physical relationship. Mostly, he missed the physical part. But he knew he had fallen, and much harder than even he had expected. What he needed was a plan, some sort of plan where they could be together. But in every scenario he created in his mind, they always started and ended in the same way: a blissful beginning and a career-ending conclusion. Was it his career he lost sleep over, or hers? Josh huffed and thought maybe today wasn't going to as good as he'd thought.

It started out as an uneventful morning. Senior Staff was early; there was nothing he needed so he headed back to his office. While he was in the process of watching CJ's morning briefing his door opened. He didn't look up; he assumed it was Donna who was going to be Ginger today.

"You're late, did you bring me coffee at least?"

"No, Joshie Bear I didn't." Josh wanted to freeze, but his head slowly moved in the direction of the voice. His stomach churned a combination of the flipping it did whenever he heard her voice, then sank at seeing her again. All blood drained slowly from his face.

He swallowed. "Teresa, what are you doing here?" In his head that sounded more frightened than what came out of his mouth.

She glided into the room and gracefully shut the door behind her. "I have a meeting with Lionel Tribby. I came early to see you." She inched over to him.

He found saliva filling his mouth, and the need to constantly swallow. She looked better than in his memories. Her hair was longer, but she still looked just as mysterious and elegant as before. Her pouty lips and her mile-long eyelashes fanning her tanned skin made Josh momentary forget how much he hated her.

No. He did hate this woman, and just because she looked amazing he wasn't going to fall for it. He mustered all his strength to speak, "Get out of my office." But the comment went unnoticed. Teresa continued her pursuit.

"Did you miss me, Josh?" her husky voice demanded, haunting the air around him.

"No," he lied.

"Liar." He cursed in his mind, only Donna should be able to do that. Teresa stood before him, raising one arms delicately in the air and placing it on his cheek. His mind started to flash to all their late night encounters. Her hand seemed to burn his cheek.

It had been such a long time since anyone touched him. He leaned into her hand more. "You did miss me Josh."

"Maybe a little," he confessed darkly. They had good times didn't they? Before the bitterness there was laughter, right?

"I was awful to you and not a day goes by that I don't regret it." She leaned in; her lips were inches from his. "I miss you too."

Her lips brushed against his. He wanted none of this. He hated her and everything she had done to him.

He was torn emotionally and physically. There were so many things wrong with this situation, he didn't want her, not here, not in the White House. But of course this is where she wanted him, this is where she found him to be the most attractive. He cursed her in his mind.

She was tempting him, she was Eve and her red lips were the apple.

But he had to admit, she smelled good. Light and fruity, like the kind of perfume Donna wore. Donna. How could he do this to her? He would hurt her. But any injury that was caused would be inevitable, right? Maybe a physical relationship with Donna was impossible. Maybe this was the only option he had. Teresa's hair was long like Donna's and it tickled his neck as much as he always imagined it would. He closed his eyes and absorbed her touch and smell. In his head, this wasn't Teresa, it was Donna.

* * *

Donna bounded into the White House. She greeted CJ before the Morning Briefing and quickly got her organized for the day. She placed Josh's coffee on Ginger's desk so she could walk in without it and tease him. Only then would she produce the coffee in question. 

She thumbed through Ginger's _Day Planner_ and picked up the files he was going to need for the day. She pushed open the door to his office and laughed. "I know I'm late but the line at Starbucks was…."

Then her eyes focused. The images her brain was receiving weren't very clear. She knew this was Josh's office. She knew that was his desk. She didn't know the woman kissing him. She had recognized the look of shame, but never expected to see it on his face. At first she wasn't even sure it was Josh; she had never seen him look so flustered and with smeared lipstick on his face.

No, that was Josh. And the woman, dark and deadly: Teresa.

"GET OUT!" Teresa hissed with venom.

Nearly a year's worth of memories flashed in her mind's eye before she relived the memory in a hotel room, the memory that gave her this new life.

That last time she'd followed the command. This time, she fought back.

"Oh, hi. Josh listen you have a meeting with Hoynes in ten minutes and Leo needs to see you in his office before you go," Donna said evenly.

"Are you deaf? Get out!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see 'ex girlfriend' on his schedule."

* * *

It was Ed who checked the guest book and launched the alarm. He was running through the West Wing trying to find the people who could put an end to the Teresa Attack. He saw Toby first, who was the farthest from Josh's office. "CODE T," Ed bellowed. 

"Who's Cody?" Toby asked.

"CODE T!" Ed cried again and ran off. It took Toby a few more seconds to translate and recall the procedure.

"Teresa," he whispered and started sprinting to Josh's office.

In three minutes Ed was able to find CJ, Sam and of course Toby. All were making a beeline to Josh's office. None of them knew the battle that was taking place.

* * *

The two women stared at each other; Josh was rendered voiceless. 

"Excuse me!" Teresa hissed.

"Yeah, in fact, what are you doing in the building?"

"Why should it matter to you? Aren't you just an assistant?" The emphasis on 'just' was meant to wound and cut, instead it gave Donna strength.

Donna waited for an answer, standing her ground.

"I am meeting with Lionel." Teresa gave in.

"Tribby? Yeah he's at the hill today. So you're in the wrong building. Look I know it's confusing, I'd walk you over there myself, but I'm really busy. I'm sure security can take you to where you need to be. Why don't I give you a few seconds to fix your lipstick, before I get you a 'guide'?" Underneath Donna's sugary sweet exterior, a lava bed of contempt raged. However she had to play it cool, otherwise, the lava would explode and the ramification could land Donna in jail.

Teresa smirked at Donna, that 'you bitch" smirk, and did as she was instructed.

Josh's eyes never left the ground.

That's when screams and bellows echoed from the hallway, "JOSH! You're needed in the Mural Room," Toby called.

"Josh, the Roosevelt room, now!" from Sam

"Josh, I need you in my office," bellowed CJ

Teresa looked smug. She started saying something then thought better of it when she saw the way Donna was glaring at her. Josh sat with his head between his legs, holding chunks of his hair.

"Ta-ta everyone," came Teresa's farewell to them all.

"Bye," Donna uttered. When the temptress was gone, Donna said sharply, "No one speak." Although that final command was the last thing she was able to say without her voice quivering. The lump or the tightness in her throat was currently preventing the words to come out even and clear. "Toby, stop blowing off Larry King, if I have to reschedule you one more time.. I'll do something very… I don't know…mean. Sam, if you want me to edit your speech, leave it on my desk by, um, noon. CJ, there is about twelve different messages on your desk I suggest calling the New York Times back first. Oh, could someone call Ginger? CJ, is it cool if I go for a run?"

"Sure thing." CJ nodded sympathetically

"Um, Josh, you still have that meeting, so wipe the lipstick off your face," Donna said in the doorway. She needed to get out, the air was choking her, or at least that was what she was blaming her uneven voice on: the air.

Too many emotions clung to Josh at once, he couldn't move.

"You know I think we need a new code name," Toby suggested.

* * *

The same few thoughts and images raced across Donna mind as she left the White House. 

_How could he do this to me? Why did I even trust him? Why do I keep picking on men who hurt me? _And then she wondered if she could ever trust him again. Did she even have a right to be mad at him? She had no claim on Josh.

_So why the hell does it hurt so much?_ It was the only question she had an answer to.

_Because I wanted him to be different. I expected more from him._

Donna ran from the White House and headed toward the monuments. When her head was filled with too many ideas, this was where she ran, no traffic lights to pause her pace, just trees, tourists and monuments. However, when she'd lapped the Washington and Korean War monuments twice, her head still wasn't clear. She ran to the Zoo.

The Zoo was the only place her mind stopped thinking about Josh. First she cursed all the elephants, then she wondered why there weren't any donkeys in the zoo, after all there were cows. And why were there cows at the zoo? True, they were the nicest groomed cows she had ever seen, but still, she felt they were unnecessary. Her only thought as she ran was, "What asshole designed a zoo downhill?" Every other thought in her head revolved around Josh Lyman.

* * *

Josh sat in his car for forty-five minutes screaming at the top of his lungs. He screamed every profanity he could think of and slewed them together in nonsensical sentences. When Toby, Sam, and Charlie came to his car, he locked the doors. He needed to be alone. Alone with his self-loathing. He'd hurt Donna. Sure it was going to happen eventually, but did it have to be today? If it had been any other man, he would have found this to be unforgivable. But he did it, and no words or emotions could truly express his rage. 

He hated himself. He hated hurting her. He hated Teresa. He hated that she ruined his life again. Mostly, he hated that he didn't put up more of a fight.

When he came back to his office, Ginger was at her desk. He nodded at her and in a hoarse and raspy voice asked, "Can you push back some of my meetings today?"

"I already did." Ginger had also thrown out the Starbucks coffee on her desk.

* * *

Josh didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Donna went about her job and questioned a few people about the zoo. CJ sent her home early. Josh worked late. 

During Senior Staff three days later Josh was sitting on the couch, Mandy was tapping her foot, she was nervous about something, but Josh didn't really care what.

"Josh were did you sleep last night?" Leo asked in the middle of talking about something Josh didn't care about.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep. Where did you do it?"

"Toby's couch."

"At his apartment."

"In his office." Josh hated to be spoken to like a five-year-old.

The President looked up from his papers. "Josh, we are not going through this again. You were unbearable for five months after you two broke up. Go home get showered and cleaned up. I want Teresa St. Clair banned from the building. Why do you let this woman do this to you?" The President questioned Josh.

"I don't know, sir."

An hour later he was back in the White House. Sam had been dodging this topic for over a year, but now seemed like the right time, he assaulted Josh with then questions the instant he walked into his office.

Josh nodded at Ginger who called back to him. When the men entered the office and closed the door Josh threw some files on his desk. Of course he didn't see the files land on the white button on his intercom.

"So, I was thinking."

"That's dangerous Sam."

"I've heard, any way I was thinking it's time you started dating again."

"No."

"See here's where our opinions differ. Do you really think you would have been able to fight off HER evil ways if you were you know, getting some?"

"We pay you to write?" Josh questioned.

"Look, there are lots of great women out there."

"Some of them aren't even call girls."

"Josh, don't be an ass. You have to get back on the pony. Meet new people, try new things."

"I don't need to meet new people."

"How about people you've already met? What about Morgan in Andi's office? She's cool."

"She spits when she talks."

Donna had come to see if Ginger had the files CJ needed. At first Ginger didn't respond to Donna, she just stared at the box on her desk.

"What about Meredith from down in the Council's office?" Sam's voice sounded tinny.

"No, she talks about her ferrets too much." Josh's voice sounded disapproving.

"You shouldn't be listening to this," Donna said quietly. The wounds that Josh had caused were still too raw for her to talk about. Nothing good could come from listening to this conversation.

"Ok," Sam said, "that 80-year-old lady down in the mess. Come on. She's hot and she might hook us up with extra mash potatoes. Josh, think about it! EXTRA MASH POTATOES."

A quiver of a smile started to form on Donna's lips when she heard Josh laugh. It had been a while since she had heard that sound.

Sam continued, "Ok, now call me crazy, I am just throwing something out there for you. What about Donna?"

Ginger grabbed Donna's arm. This was a moment Ginger and 95 of the staff had been waiting for and she wasn't going to let Donna walk away from it.

The answer can quickly. "No."

Donna felt her knees weaken and her mouth open, did words want to escape? She wasn't sure, but she did know that Ginger's hand was preventing her from falling.

"But why not? Donna's amazing. She's funny and smart as hell, and I think she's into you."

Donna didn't know what was worse: the fact that Josh didn't want her or that Sam had to sell her. No the worst thing was Josh's reasoning.

"No. She's an assistant. Move on."

Donna didn't hear anything else. She couldn't look at Ginger whose sympathy-filled eyes were too much for Donna to bear.

"I have to go." Donna hurried to her desk. Her hands were shaking and, voice quivering, she called to CJ. "Hey, um something's going to hit in a few minutes and I really don't want to be around for it. I'm going for a run."

CJ lifted herself from her chair. "Donna, you ok?"

"Um, no. I need to go. I'll be back later." Donna grabbed her gym bag from under her desk and ran into the lobby. A man like Josh Lyman wasn't going to be the reason why she cried here in these hallowed halls. Of course when she got out to the mall it might be another story.

"Lyman," CJ cursed under her breath. She stormed over to Ginger who glared and reflected anger.

"I swear to God, CJ I'm going to kill him." Ginger snapped four pencils as she recapped.

In all fairness all the women heard was a voice. They didn't see the despair on Josh's face or the way he was hunched down, barely able to hold his own weight up as he spoke those words. Only Sam saw how much it killed his best friend to say those words. And only in the moment did he understand his best friend's logic. He understood how many nights his friend had lost sleep trying to come up with another way. Only he understood, the problem was, he was about to forget.

CJ nearly kicked down the door, "You son of a bitch! She's an assistant! That's your logic."

Horror washed over Josh and Sam.

"How do you know he said that?"

"If you are going to talk Josh, make sure the call button isn't on. The whole Bullpen heard what you said."

"Did Donna hear?" Josh started to panic.

CJ's dagger stare was enough of an answer. "Oh god!" Josh hung his head in his hands. This was beginning to be a common stance for him.

"You know, I've ignore a lot of stuff. I've allowed you to bug her while she's working. I never said anything to discourage her post date "date" with you. Because I assumed you didn't have the balls to ask her out. But NOW, its taking all the restraint I can muster not to kill you with my bare hands. She's been a zombie since the Teresa incident. No baked goods, no random piece of information. The Press Corps is starting to notice."

"CJ."

"Not a word from you, Samuel. You don't get to justify what you did either." She pointed at the speechwriter and turned back to Josh. "If you had no intentions of being with her, why string her along? To hurt her as much as Teresa hurt you?"

"NO!" He glared at CJ, it was the first time he had looked up, but CJ words were too cruel and hitting too close to home for his comfort.

"Does that make you feel powerful, Josh! Honestly I was about to stick up for you, I rooted for you. Why not let the poor girl just move on with her life? Damn it I expected more from you. She's an assistant. That is the lamest excuse… She's not good enough for you, is that it?"

"No."

"Let me tell you about that assistant. Do you even understand the full range of her job? She protects the senior staff, she's the one who keeps you out of the papers. She's the reason Sam's call girl friend isn't front page news. Or why no one knows about your little visits to the shrink. Lillianfeild's witch hunt on Leo would have been infinitely worse if it wasn't for her. Let me just set the record straight, Joshua. It isn't that she's not good enough for you, it's you aren't good enough for her!"

"I KNOW!" Josh screamed. He grabbed his keys to continue screaming in his car. He checked CJ out of the way and nearly knocked Mandy down.

Sam and CJ stood alone in Josh's office. "I am sorry CJ; I was just trying to help."

"It isn't me you should apologize to, Sam. It's Donna and she won't be mad, just disappointed in you."

"But that's worse."

"I know."

* * *

After her two hour run, burning muscles and lungs made Donna return to her desk. She was greeted by a huge bouquet of roses from Sam and a heartfelt note. 

On her way to the soda machine she ran into Josh.

"Hey."

She didn't respond.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that." His tone was cold and worse yet, professional.

"OK," Donna said. She wasn't going to leave it at that, a younger less confident Donna would have, but she was older now. "No, it's not ok. I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong."

"I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Well, it's my fault really. I do have lousy taste in men." Spite and bitterness filled every word.

"Yeah you do." His words matched her emotions.

She opened her mouth and stopped, turned and walked back to her desk.

That night Josh watched her leave from his office window. He hated himself more than ever. Hurting her now was better then hurting her later, right? Well wasn't it? While he tried to convince himself he was doing this for her protection, her career, her sanity, his heart wasn't buying it. The truth was that Donna scared the hell out of him.


	12. Chapter 12: Gluing back the peices

Author's note: I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter, but I think you will like it. Just don't stop reading in the middle of the chapter Oh and Donna's speech to the press, I wrotesound like Toby's "you're my guys speech." . The title pretty much sums it up. This chapter takes place during "Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics."

Once again Danie was a huge help!

Thank you for all the feedback- the last chapter was a tough one to write and your reviews really helped.

* * *

Donna tapped her pencil on her desk, she was waiting. Something was going to happen something more than just the crumbling relationship between her and Josh. Bad things came in threes. Just one more thing could go wrong and she was going to be ready. 

CJ was getting antsy. Fear of losing her job and unknown approval ratings were so mind consuming that she didn't notice her assistant's mood. The light that had once made Donna shine was gone. But she did notice the lack of cookie and candy around the office and the staggering number of runs Donna went on.

Josh rushed down the hallway and hurrying to his office, rumor had it the secret service wanted to kick his ass. Apparently they blamed him for the recent decline in quality of cookies. Also Joey Lucas was looking for him and he wasn't the least bit interested in what she had to say. Mostly because he found it disconcerting that when he wanted to talk to her, he heard a man's voice.

He was shocked to see an old friend waiting for him outside of his office.

"Matt!"

"Hey, Josh."

He ushered Matt Skinner into his office. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

"So are things really as bad as I hear?"

"You heard?" Josh swallowed.

Matt nodded and in the nicest way possible explained he ran in to Teresa.

"It's time you moved on. I've got this friend," he said, and Josh's eyebrows rose. "She's great. I think you two would really hit it off. Her name is Heather and she's a teacher. She's brunette, funny, smart, and doesn't care about politics."

"Hmm…does sound intriguing."

"I'll leave you her number, ok?"

"Sure, but it doesn't mean I'm going to call her."

"I know."

Her phone number sat on Josh's desk for two days, undisturbed.

* * *

As Donna had expected, the wheel came off the wagon. A British Tabloid reported Sam and Laurie's relationship. CJ woke her at 5:45 a half an hour later she was at her desk. 

She cursed England, the Queen, and the pound. She hated everything British; expect for the Beatles, she could never hate the Beatles. Most of her frustration came from her own failure.

"CJ, I'm sorry, I never expected it to come from another country. I focused all my energy on the American Press."

CJ shrugged off Donna's concerns. Toby and Josh were already pleading with the President for Sam's job.

Donna wasn't about to start her attack if Sam didn't have a job. She continued to tap her pencil on her desk as she waited for Toby's call.

The phone rang, "Green light." Donna was ready for battle.

The briefing room seemed the most obvious place to hold this little get together; it was neutral and comfortable ground. Besides when all the rooms were being used for meetings and the briefing room was often used meetings, or at least that was Donna's logic. She didn't stand behind the podium, raised above the press: superior. She swallowed before speaking recalling CJ sage advice, "they can smell fear." Time to do her job, she smiled and asked, "So anyone got any good stories they would like to share with the class." Donna had spent the last year watching CJ, parroting her, learning. CJ always had a joke ready for the press when it was needed.

When the press chuckled, Donna knew she was in. "I want to talk to you guys about something." She paused and caught Sam's eye. He was standing in the back of the room, looking the worst she had ever seen him. "We all have our own responsibilities; mine is to this White House and yours is to your editors and readers. And if we all went about our days only doing what we are responsible for, the humanity aspect of our lives would be forgotten. This is your country, and it is your responsibility to report the news and happenings in the White House, I understand, more than you might think. The people running this building are not gods, or immortal. They are human and they make mistakes. Momentary errors of judgment, we all make them and being employed here does not make them exempted.

"However, Sam Seaborn did not commit any crimes. His actions might be questionable at the very most. But I think it is worth noting, how many times friends tried to talk him out of this. He refused to listen and risked his career to stand by a woman, one that most would disregard. He chose loyalty over his own career. Right now, sitting on his desk, are bills and ideas to make this country a better place. Everyday his name is wrapped in this scandal is one day he isn't working. He has a responsibility to his country, and to you, its citizens, let him do his job. Honestly how many of you would choose loyalty?

"You're my guys, I know you can't control the Op Ed pages or the other newspapers. But you can control what you write and how you write it. You know Sam and the kind of man he is, you know the truth. It's up to you what you do with it."

Donna left the room. She made eye contact with Sam. Sometimes there are glances and non-verbal exchanges that can be expressed through words, sometimes there aren't. Sometimes the moment and glance are so raw and honest that if one watches the exchange it is an invasion of privacy. This was one of those moments. Sam mouthed the words, "Thank you." Donna simply smiled.

In the back of the room, behind the glass CJ, Leo and Toby had been watching. "Damn, she's good," Toby whispered.

"She turned a seven day story into a four day story," CJ nodded.

"How much does she make in a year?" Leo asked.

"Not as much as she should," Toby answered.

Replacing the resentment pride filled Donna's chest. A job well done, gold star! Figures, Josh would somehow ruin this moment for her. Out of the corner of her eye Donna saw Josh, he was laughing with Joey Lucas and Kenny. She caught CJ's eye as she scanned the area.

"Going for a run?" CJ asked.

"Yep."

* * *

Donna was back much sooner than expected. She hobbled in, with a strange short man holding her up. 

"My desk is there." She pointed. The man eased her down; she winced when her right foot touched the ground.

"I am so sorry. So sorry. So very sorry." The man stood in front of her shifting his weight from side to side.

"DONNA!" CJ yelled and jumped from her chair. "What happened?"

"I bumped into this gentleman."

"Literally I presume?" CJ smiled. Donna bit her bottom lip and looked up at this attractive man who was smiling back at her.

"Yeah, but I was asking for it, the way I was on my side of the path and all."

"Do you want anything to drink; maybe I can get some ice or something. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It hurts, but…" She called over to Jackson who was walking to his shift post. "Jackson will take a look at it. CJ can you take this handsome man down to the mess and get some ice?"

CJ smirked and said, "Of course."

Donna's whimpering started CJ was out of ear shot. Jackson kneeled down and looked at her ankle, "are you ok, Ms. Moss?"

"No it really hurts."

Jackson pulled off her shoe and sock, "You're a wuss. Try taking one to the arm and then see if you complain about a twisted ankle."

"DONNA!" Josh's voice carried through the hall. His face white and eyes wide, he raced to her side. "What happened, are you ok?"

She had never seen him this concerned, not since they rescued Baxter. "I'm fine, I just ran into someone."

"Are you bleeding?"

"A little."

Josh looked up to see an unfamiliar face in running shorts coming down the hallway with ice and CJ in tow. "Is that the guy who ran into you?" He asked angrily. Jealous perhaps?

"Calm down Josh, he isn't the first man to hurt me." Her eyes narrowed and Josh took the hint, walking back to his desk.

Jackson gave Donna a disapproving glare. "He was worried and that was unnecessary."

Donna looked down at her now puffy ankle and admitted sadly, "I know," already regretting saying it. Jackson declared she would live and headed towards his post.

The man ran up to her with the ice and gently placed it on her ankle. "I really do feel awful about this. I wish I could make it up to you. Dinner, maybe?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Sure, I am a little busy tonight, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," he glanced around, awkwardly.

"I'm Donna Moss." She reached out her hand.

"Cliff Calley." He grabbed her hand.

Josh had stopped along the way to his office to hear whatever this gomer had to say. Bitterness clenched at him. When he returned to his desk he picked up the phone, "Hello, is Heather there?"

* * *

The day, night, next day, and early evening passed. Both Josh and Donna had dates and neither was looking forward to it. 

"You really going out with this guy?" Josh asked at they unintentionally met in the hallway.

"Yes. You never seemed to have a problem with it before."

_That's because I never saw them before_, Josh thought.

"Well, he seems a little…" _Short,_ entered Josh's head.

"What?"

"Clumsy."

"I don't think you should be passing judgment on people's grace."

_I don't think you should be going out with this guy, _Josh's brain screamed.

"Are you sure you're going to even have a good time?"

"Well, if all of his body parts still work and he isn't you, I'm sure I will." She bit back harshly.

Instantly regretting it, and hating herself. _Why have I been this angry with him?_ She wondered._ Why can't I get over this. It was a kiss, he wasn't interested in me. It's time move on and this Cliff guys seems, sweet, right? A good one to move on with. Right? Should it be this hard to move on, should it take this much convincing?_ She knew it didn't. She knew the truth and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Heather was everything Matt said she would be. But she wasn't what Josh wanted and the reason became perfectly clear. "Heather, quick question. You're having the worst day of your life, you've no home, no job and only ten dollars in your pocket. There are two homeless men farther down the street and a Starbuck half way between you and the men. What would you do?" 

"Is this one of those math word problem things?"

"No."

"I don't know, I guess I would keep the money and spend it very carefully. Does that make me a bad person?"

Josh smiled at her from his wine glass, "I don't know, but it's the same thing I would have done."

Before he left the restaurant he picked up a piece of chocolate cake and headed back to work, assuring Heather he would call. But she smiled and said, "You won't and that's ok."

He felt bad for being a disappointment to Heather, but worse for being a disappointment to Donna.

* * *

By 10:30 he was back in his office and he waited for her. She was normally back by 11. Sure she was mad at him, and she might hate him, but she wouldn't break tradition would she? He pondered. 

11:30: Donna was a no show.

12:30: Still no Donna.

He picked up the phone ten times to call her, but each time the call ended before he could dial. His eyes started to get heavy. By 1:30 he was asleep at his desk.

Donna walked into the room she had spent so many nights in, and stared at the occupant. She wasn't expecting him there. She figured she would leave what she brought with her on his desk; sure it might stink in the morning. She strolled over to him.

His mouth was open, small pool of water formed on his desk and he was snoring. _Very attractive_ she thought.

She questioned if she should wake him up. He was here and she did have a lot to say to him, the three glasses of wine did make her a little more aggressive. She inserted her finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a minute. When it had the correct amount of saliva she dug it into his ear.

"OH GOD, that's gross!" He managed to say as he instantly woke up. His head shot up as Donna pulled her finger out of his ear. She smiled satisfied, as Josh rubbed his ear and muttered, "It's all wet."

Finally he looked up at her, and his reaction was not what she has anticipated at all. In the past three weeks they had barely spoken, and never any eye contact. Something about his eyes Donna found it hard to look at. Maybe it was because his eyes never lied to her. She was lost in her thoughts, all emotions she felt, all memories or conversation, somehow were reflected in his eyes.

She wasn't expecting them to change from shock to joy to sorrow. She didn't expect to witness these emotions, or feel them for herself.

There are moments when emotions are so raw one reverts to a childlike state. The feelings of a child are so strong and simple. Adults tend to make things more complicated than they need to be. Donna was hurt, in its simplest and rare form. Adult tend to vocalize things very complicated as well. But Donna was still in this child mind set.

"You hurt me," she said, blinking back her tears.

"I know." Josh wanted to stand, but his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to hold her, but his arms were frozen.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you today or yesterday. I'm sorry."

"Don't even worry about it."

"I don't know what happened. When I left today I didn't intend to come back, but then I got these crab cakes and I've been carrying them around with me all night." She looked at the take out container in a voice on the edge of tears she said, "I got you crab cakes because you are a bad Jew and you don't call home enough." He took the container and placed it on his desk. He pulled out the cake from his drawer and offered it to her.

The tears she had been biting back all night started to flow. Josh's legs and arms started to function once more. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

"I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I don't think I can forgive myself for any tears you shed."

They stood in silence waiting for healing to begin. She whimpered on his shoulder, "are you going to eat your crab cakes because I am kinda hungry?"

"I'll drive you home."

During the drive, neither spoke. Donna counted street lamps and Josh counted traffic lights. The air was filled with words that needed to be spoken, but Josh's tongue didn't seem to be working. Thankfully, Donna's never seem to be broken. She spoke when he found a parking space.

She asked quietly, no longer child like, "Am I really not good enough for you?"

"It's not that," Josh answered softly.

"What is it? Explain it, I hate not knowing."

Josh sighed and opened the car door, "it's hard to explain."

Donna opened the door and stood up, "explain it, I am surprisingly very smart."

He walked to her side of the car. "You would just end up getting hurt."

"Been there done that. Try a different excuse." She frowned and started walking down the block to her apartment.

The frustration mounted in Josh and he finally confessed, "I have to protect you!"

"From what?" She wanted to scream but didn't.

"Everything: the press, evil politicians, vending machines, anyone who hates me and will attack you for it."

"I think I can protect myself from vending machines." She rolled her eyes, "honestly Josh, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll be the "Bartlet administration's whore". People will assume you slept your way to the top. Any promotions you get, everyone will assume it's because of me. They will tarnish your name, and you'll never be able to work in DC again."

Donna stared at him blankly and blinked four times. "Josh, this is the single most insulting thing you have ever said to me."

"I didn't mean to insult you, just to tell you the truth."

"So the entire press corps, all the senators and congressmen and women I've met in the past year will assume I am too dumb to get promoted on my own, and that the Great and Wonderful Josh Lyman helped me along the way?"

"I don't know if they'll call me 'Great and Wonderful.'"

"JOSH!"

"Sorry."

"That's still a lame excuse, and most likely not even true," she said at her door step.

"You don't understand this city."

"I understand it more than you think."

He grabbed her hands he staring into her eyes and whispered, "I have to protect you. I can't lose you."

She pulled him a little closer to her, "you won't lose me, but you have to stop lying about this. I want to the real reason."

He swallowed and placed his head to hers. Looking down he uttered, "You scare the hell out of me. Everything about you is _more_. You're more alive, more forgiving, and more hopeful. Every time I am near you, I want and need more."

With a simple roll of her head their lips were inches from each other; her voice was husky as she whispered, "Is that so bad? Wanting and needing more?"

"Donna I've never desired anything as much as you. But if something happened, if people found out, I have to protect…"

"We could keep it a secret."

"It wouldn't work, I can't keep secrets and people would know. I'd be too happy."

"You've said that before." Air molecules separated their lips their breath became one and their fingers entwined.

"It's true. We could just wait; it's just two more years with the option of four more." He tried to smile.

Donna pulled away breaking their connection. "No, I am not waiting for you, not for two years."

"But Donna, it's the only option."

"You are a very smart man, Josh, you seem to have this idea stuck in your head and nothing I say will get it out. But I refuse to wait around." She watched the disappointment wash over his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll wait until October 10, that's two months, for you to find a solution and to get over your fears, but after that I am moving on."

"Why October 10th?"

"That would be one year since the state dinner. That's the night I started to fall for you. A girl shouldn't have to sit around and wait for more than a year for a boy to call."

Josh reluctantly agreed. He started to stare at his shoes and asked, "Donna, are we ok?"

She placed her palm on his cheek, "we will be."

He wished he could stay there forever in this moment, but he knew he couldn't.

"Goodnight, Donnatella."

"Goodnight, Joshua."


	13. Chapter 13:Rosslyn

Author's Note: So here it is the chapter you've been waiting for. I know you have, I can feel it. This chapter takes place during, "What Kind of Day Has it Been." Tell me are going getting that sense of dread in your stomach? Are you? I am and I wrote it! Oh, for the sake of the joke, please suspend reality long enough to believe that Josh doesn't know the chain of command.

* * *

It is easy to be in awe of the complexity of life, not living life, but being alive. No matter if you believe human's humble beginnings came from advanced water molecules, apes, or clay, everyone can agree; we've as a collective whole have come far. Humans have reached space, created art that has survived the ages and the single most important invention of all time: Tivo. None of these advances would be possible if it weren't for the human brain. This muscle is a remarkable thing. The brain creates reality and there is nothing more amazing then that. However, sometimes, the brain can be wrong. The police often find witness accounts of crime to be incorrect because the human mind has altered reality. Sometimes it is one tiny piece of information that an entire reality can be shaped. The sky is blue. Murder is bad. Josh Lyman is everyone's boss, including Donna Moss. Most of the time the information that forms reality is correct, yet in Josh Lyman's case he is about to learn, he's wrong. The ramification will be mind blowing. 

The humidity was lung crushing and the streets were smelly. Josh had a ton of work on his desk, meetings with people he hated and he couldn't be happier. Life was beginning to come together, he had exactly two month until October 10th and he was going to figure something out or die trying.

He walked into his office to find a plate of bagels and muffins decoration his desk. The note on top read:

_For all your victories, small and grand, the finest bagels and muffins in the land._

_-Love Donna_

He smiled at the note more then the breakfast platter. He was still grinning when Sam walked past his office and bellowed like a little girl, "BAGELS!" Sam helped himself to an everything bagel.

"Where did these come from?"

"Donna."

"Did you to kiss and make up."

Josh glared at Sam from the top of his note, "we made up."

"No kiss, loser." Sam frowned.

"Thanks." Toby and Danny entered the office to get breakfast as well.

Josh barely noticed them; he was still rereading the note.

"Are these from Donna?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sam responded.

"Did they make up?"

"Yeah, but no kiss," Sam pouted

"Loser," Danny nodded.

Josh started to rub his face, "Damn, I wish this wasn't going to be a story."

Danny eyed him, "what, breakfast? The news is never that slow."

"No, Donna and I, if we, you know, started to date or something." Josh made circular waves of his hand.

"You and Donna, that wouldn't be a story. Why would that be a story?"

Josh looked up from his hands, "because I'm her boss."

Toby rolled his eyes, "no you're not."

Nothing in Josh's body could move. "What?" This in case anyone was wondering was the moment reality clasped and exploded in Josh's mind.

"You are NOT Donna's boss. I am," Toby restated.

"Toby, I'm everyone boss. I'm DEPUTY CHIEF OF STAFF."

"You aren't my boss."

"Sure, I am."

Sam and Danny exchanged glances then Sam asked, "Josh did you even read the chain of command paper? It was the first memo we got on the first day we moved in here."

"No I was helping you find your office. So I am really not Toby's boss." This is the second time reality exploded, Josh lived his life knowing that there were five people more important then he was, Leo, Hoynes, the President, and the two women who controlled the President: Mrs. Landingham and Abby.

"No."

"So I am not CJ's boss."

"No."

"So I'm not DONNA'S Boss!"

"No."

"I have to go double check this." Josh ran out of his office to Leo.

"What a dumb ass." Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

Josh sprinted down the hallway, forgoing all rules and decorum. "Margaret is he in there?" 

"Yes but."

Josh threw open the door. "Leo, am I Toby's boss?"

"Damn it Josh, I am in middle of something here." Leo pointed to Vice President Hoynes.

"Hello, Mr. Vice President, there are bagels in my office if you want any. Leo can you answer the question?"

"No, I'm Toby's boss. You were never his boss."

"Seriously, because I always assumed I was. So that means I'm not CJ's boss or more importantly Donna's boss."

"Josh, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but no, you are either of those woman's bosses. But it wouldn't matter with Donna anyway; she's getting a promotion today."

"What?"

"Either Deputy Press Secretary."

"That's not a real job." Josh frown.

"Mandy's old job."

"Mandy has a job."

"No, she's quitting at the oppositional report; we felt it best for her to step down. Abby wants a new Press Secretary too and John wanted to make Donna an offer as well."

"How long has this been in motion?"

"About a week now."

"So it wouldn't look like she's getting this promotion because of me."

The Vice President rolled huffed, "gee I was wondering how we were all fitting in here with your gigantic ego Josh."

"Donna has proven her skills and merits. She's out grown her job with CJ. Can you image if she was an assistant forever? What a waste."

"So if Donna and I were to say, start to um see each other in a non work related function."

"Josh, I'm not her father, you don't have to ask my permission to ask Donna out on a date," Leo smiled.

Josh's eye brows were on his forehead now, dimple and smile in full force, "Leo, I um have to go." He stood up and started to walk backwards to the door.

Leo's face became gravely serious, "you hurt her again and there are about fifteen agents who will kick your ass though."

"Thanks, Leo." Josh ran into the door on his way out.

* * *

He needed a plan, once it was formulated he grabbed a muffin from the platter, the other men were still eating breakfast in his office and headed over to Donna's desk. 

"Hi." He said too loudly and it made her jump. He sat on her desk with his back to CJ.

"Hi, yourself."

"Um, so this wonderful person brought me breakfast this morning and it's safe to say she might not have brought any for herself. So I present to you the finest cinnamon muffin in all the land."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks, you want to spilt it." He nodded, and she ripped the top of the muffin off and starts to eat it handing him the stump.

"But that's the best part." Josh whined.

"Is there some other reason for you being here? Because I have work to do."

"Yes, what do you know about dinner?"

"It's a customary meal eaten at night; normally the events of the day are discussed," She rattled off but looked at him confused.

"It is also the traditional meal for a date, and I think we should eat dinner." His dimples and smile smirk were unbearable for Donna.

"Are you asking me out?" A grin crossed Donna's face and her stomach started to tingle.

Almost not believing this was happening. CJ looked up from her papers and stared intently at the new couple.

"Why yes, Donna I am."

"About freaking time."

"Well, if you are going to have an attitude about it." Josh frowned.

"What changed? A few days ago you were convinced it would never happen."

Josh rubbed his neck embarrassed, "Um, did you know I wasn't your boss."

"Yeah."

"Next time that's information I am going to need."

Donna looked as if she might kill him with his own hands but he distracted her, "So tonight, dinner… Oh crap." Josh smacked the desk, "I've got that Newseum thing tonight in Rosslyn. Hey are you going to that?"

Donna glanced over to CJ who was nodding so hard that her head might fall off. "Um, yes I am."

"Great we can take the motorcade there and leave after the event."

"We can take the metro back to DC or we can eat in Rosslyn."

"The Metro?" Josh started to whine.

"Well yeah. Everything is near a metro station, restaurant, office buildings, and homes." Donna smiled.

"Right, so I'll see you after the event,"

"Right."

Josh stood up, "It's our first date."

She smiled back. "No, Josh's we've been on tons of first dates already."

When Josh had left Donna walked into CJ's office, "So I guess I am going to the Newsuem tonight?"

"You are now. You can take my place, I'll stay back, Come on we have a meeting with Leo." Donna was still gitty over Josh she tripped into the wall. CJ stared at her with a mixture of horror and laughter. Neither woman said anything.

* * *

"Ginger! What time is it?" 

"12:30"

"Why is the day going so slow? Did time stop somewhere did my office become a wormhole?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. What do you want?"

"I need you to go to my home and get a nice suit, new shirt and like five ties. Sam will help me pick out which one is right. Oh I need a metro pass and a list of the best restaurant near any of the metro stations. I'll make the reservations myself."

"Really, you're capable of doing such things?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you need me to do anything else, like buy you condoms?" Ginger meant it as a joke, but the last word nearly caused Josh a heart attack.

"Gee do you think? Um I mean." Josh started to pace, "I just never thought it would go that far. I mean I've thought about it. I've lost many nights' sleep over it but really, tonight. Yes, you should get them. But I'll be thinking about that all night, I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. No, don't get them. Yeah I am sticking with "No." If anything goes that far I can haul ass to the 24 hour CVS down the street from my place. Yeah. Sure. Don't get them. Right? Good answer?"

"You don't pay me enough for this crap" Ginger frowned and walked out.

Around four, Donna looked down at her finger nails while she was in CJ office and sighed.

"What's a matter?" CJ smiled.

"My nails are all chipped and I don't think this suit looks very good on me, is all."

CJ understand Donna situation completely, she nodded, "why don't you go home for a little while, just be back by six."

Donna lit up, "really CJ?"

"Sure, be back by six."

* * *

The day ticked by painfully slowly for Josh, he was concerned about Toby's brother and overly excited for his date with Donna. He was changing his suit in the men's room waiting for Sam's opinion on ties. Sam was holding seven different ties. 

"The blue one." Sam suggested.

"You think?" Josh questioned.

"It's the one I'd pick." Sam retorted.

"But the yellow one…"

"It has ducks on it."

"That's what I like about it."

"Josh, wear the blue one."

Josh conceded and started to tie the item in question. He was antsy and started to shift his weight around while dressing. He brushed his teeth twice and applied extra deodorant and just the right amount of cologne.

"Do I look ok?"

"Am I a woman?" Sam laughed.

"Sam, I am serious."

"I've never seen you this way."

"It's Donna." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah I've met her a few times."

Josh smiled at him, "Well, then you know."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Josh, are you in lo…"

Josh jumped and glared at Sam, "don't say it! Nothing good can come from it."

"Nothing good? I thought that was the idealist version of good."

"In my life, nothing good has ever happened when I said it out loud. Don't say it."

"But you do, don't you."

Josh didn't answer, only fixed his hair and gave an approving nod.

* * *

Donna was sitting at her desk looking at her freshly manicured fingers and wiggled her matching toes. She felt pretty, which was new for her, not sexy, not innocent, but pretty and she liked it. She heard a cough and turned around. Three agents stood behind her, Jackson, Jefferson and some other guy she had seen but never meet. 

"Ms. Moss this is Simon Donovan, he has a question to ask you," Jackson introduced.

"Next week can we have snicker doodle cookies; the snicker is the finest of all the doodles."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled at them.

Jackson pointed at her and a twirling motion with his finger. "Well, let's see." Donna stood and spun around, her light purple dress was form fitting but not to tight, it clung in all the right place, and flowed where it should. The three men sized her up.

"Very nice," Simon smiled.

"You look hot," Jefferson gave her two thumbs up.

"I think you need a jacket. Cover you up or something." Jackson frowned.

"A jacket, its 95 degrees," Donna rolled her eyes.

"The hall could be chilly."

"I'll live."

Jefferson smiled, "I heard we are going to be working for the same lady soon. I got transferred to her detail a week ago."

"Yeah! Congratulations, you won't forget us as you climb your way to the top?" Simon smiled.

Donna smirked, "you are really concerned about those cookies aren't you?"

"It's the highlight of my week," He admitted.

"I will still make you guys cookies relax. Who's going to the Rosslyn tonight?" Both Simon and Jackson raised their hands.

"I am guarding the first lady tonight," Jefferson straightened his tie, "No remember, Ms, Moss, we are a full protection agency." He hand her a small square wrapper.

Her eyes grew wide and she started to blush. Jefferson checked his watch announced he was going to be late and started to run down the hall. "Remember no glove no love!" He screamed back to Donna, across the bullpen, hallways and half the White House. All eyes turned to Donna who was now ten shades of crimson.

"He's just a big dumb animal we just let out of his cage, no fears, take nothing he says seriously." Simon called out the staff.

"You sure you don't want that jacket?" Jackson asked. Donna nodded.

* * *

They watched the President's talk. Josh watched Sam give the President "the signal" that Toby's brother was fine. Donna watched the Presidents expression. Josh whispered in her ear who amazing she looked, she returned the complement. No one noticed, or if they did, no one said anything about the fact that Josh and Donna's pinkies' were locked together. 

The event was finally over and Josh could concentrate his attentions of Donna and their date, he milled around outside to say goodbye to the president. He had over heard Zoey talking to Gina, apparently Zoey and Charlie had been fighting and the male apologized. Donna ran back inside, because the President had forgotten his jacket. Josh couldn't help but think that everything about this night was perfect.

Then he heard the gun shots.


	14. Chapter 14:In the shadow of Two Gunmen

Author's note: You hate me don't you? I would hate me too. What a yucky cliffhanger from the last chapter. Did you get the twisted feeling in your stomach when you read it? As a writer I want readers to feel something, anything. So if you had some sort of emotional reaction to the last chapter then my job here is done. So really I don't need to write any more. Right? Nah.

This chapter takes place during, "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen."

Thank you thank you thank you for all your feedback. This chapter was one of my original ideas for the story I would love to hear what you think.

Enjoy.

* * *

Everything was perfect, and then Josh heard the gunshots. Two or three, he wasn't sure. Where was the President? As the thought crossed his mind he heard the limo peel away from the scene. 

"Donna! Where's Donna?" Josh wasn't sure if he has said the words aloud or if his brain was screaming them. He pushed his way though hoards of crying and screaming people. His eyes didn't register the chaos around him, objects that looked like people rising from the ground, things that might have been secret service securing bystanders. Josh couldn't focus on any on that. Donna was the only thing that mattered.

He scanned the crowd focusing on hair; her blond hair should be easy to spot. Brown, black, more brown, bald, reddish brown. No blond. "Donna!" he screamed, praying for a response. Had his feet even moved? Two people moved from his line and sight and Josh saw what he was looking for: Donna.

His legs didn't move him fast enough, "Donna."

She looked up at him, pale and sweating. She was on her knees, not uncommon stance for people in this chaos. Her hands were placed firmly on her chest.

"Donna, are you ok?" His voice no more then a quiver.

"It hurts." Donna's eyes watered and her voice was shallow.

"What hurts?" As Josh asked the question, Donna moved her hands to revival blood.

No thoughts entered Josh's mind, his body moved on instant. He held her shoulders and screeched into the mob, "TOBY! SAM!"

The other two men had been checking the status of peers and bystanders, turned the heads in unison. Neither man expected this vision, the stark contrast in color, the blond hair, incredibly pale skin and the crimson on her chest. Sam ran to Josh's side, but Toby yelled for an ambulance.

The world around them started to slow down, and the pandemonium that surrounded Josh and Donna disappeared. Eye contact was never broken, words couldn't be spoken. Fear and panic mirrored each other's eyes. Unspoken conversation haunted them. There was too much to say: apologies, and confessions, instead, Josh squeeze Donna's hand.

Sam was pushed out of the way by a force of nature. "Ms. Moss can you here me?" Donna broke eye contact with Josh to glance at Jackson, who was yelling into his ear piece. "Female, bullet wound to the chest. Stay with me Donna." He placed his hands over her wound and pressed down. Donna's body lurched forward, gasped air left her mouth and her eyes went back to Josh's eyes. Jackson continued his one sided conversation. "Eagle's been hit? I need medics here, now. Donna Moss. Blond Cookie Girl."

The sirens seemed almost instant to Sam and Toby, but Josh it took a lifetime. The paramedics loaded Donna into the ambulance without much ceremony. Josh rode with her, never letting of her hand. His cell phone had been ringing for some time. Josh did the unthinkable. He turned it off.

The hospital was filled with agents, doctors, and Leo. A paramedic shouted, "Decreased breath sound on the left, pulse o.x. is 92 on 15 liters."

"What happened?" Leo asked in horror. As Donna was being wheeled past him, Josh still was holding on.

The doctor on call answered, "Single gun shot wound, entry left fifth intercostals space."

"Donna, I'm here." Josh said. The stretcher pressed by bodies and Josh lost his grip on Donna's hand. He started to follow, but two doctors stopped him.

"All the buildings are 15 stories high…" Donna called out incoherently.

A nurse called out , "Trama 1's ready."

"Why did you steal my cell phone?" she whispered.

"No one stole your cell phone, Ms. Moss." The doctor called to her, "On my count, one…two.. three.." The staff lifted her onto a table. The doctor spoke to her one more time, "Donna, a bullet collapsed your lung. I'm putting in a tube to expand it."

Josh stood at the door, unable to move and fairly certain the world was coming to an end.

Josh and the other were ushered into a waiting room; no word from CJ, the first Lady had already arrived. His body was shaking uncontrollably, he placed his head between his knees hoping that would keep him from passing out.

Once again Josh felt as if he was in a worm hole and time had stopped. The Dr. Lewis entered the waiting room, bearing news "uh. Excuse me. We can't make you very comfortable here and Donna procedures is likely to take 12 to 14 hours, so—"

CJ entered the room wide eyed and fighting to stay calm, "Is the president ok?"

"The President in going to be fine." Sam answered.

"Oh thank god." CJ was unsure if she should laugh or cry. "Look I need to get Donna and take her back to the White House. We have a lot of work to do." Josh looked up from the pile pattern on the floor.

"She can't come back to work." Josh said bitterly, forgetting that CJ was unaware of the situation.

"I don't understand."

Toby finally spoke up, "Donna was hit."

"Hit with what?" CJ asked disbelieving.

"She was shot in the chest." Toby answered

"She's in surgery now." Sam filled in neither men making eye contact with CJ.

"I don't understand. Is, is it serious?"

With all the calmness he could muster, Toby answered, "Yes. It's critical. The bullet collapsed her lung and danged a major artery."

"I don't understand, she wasn't even supposed to be there today. I was supposed to go… She was going out with Josh… She wasn't even supposed to be there." CJ felt her strength fail. She slide into a chair and whispered, "This is my fault."

The doctor continued, "I was just saying we can't make you very comfortable here and the procedure's likely to take 12-14 hours. We won't know anything until morning. I'm sure there are things you're supposed to be attending to right now. So, if you'd like we can stay in touch with you at your homes and offices throughout the night."

For a few moments no one moved.

Sam stood up, "I guess I should contact her parents. See, if I can get her family on the next plane."

Toby placed his hand on CJ knee, "Leo's gonna meet with the leadership in ten minutes. When he's done you'll have to talk to the press."

CJ nodded, "I need to keep the frat party out of the news." But she didn't move. Charlie stated he was going back to the Residence to pick up a few things for the President. One by one they left the private waiting room. Everyone but Josh.

* * *

CJ addressed the press, evenly and unshaken when they asked about the President. 

Danny raised his hand, "There are reports of a second victim. Do we know who that is?"

CJ swallowed and looked down at the podium. "Donnatella Moss is in critical condition. She was shot in the chest. The bullet collapsed her lung and danged a major artery." She parroted Toby in every way.

The press room was silent for the first time since the shooting. Arthur asked, "You mean our Donna?"

Katie followed up, "Donna, who brings us cookies on our birthday?"

CJ nodded. Again silence. Danny spoke, "CJ when can we see her?"

CJ started at him, confused by the question, "Um I guess in the morning."

Danny nodded, "My car fits five, who wants to car pool?" Members of the press corps raised their hands. CJ was no longer in charge of her room and gladly gave up control. She walked back to her office and a wave of nausea struck her as she walked past Donna's desk. CJ wanted to cry, but the tears were trapped. Twenty minutes later when Danny knocked on her door, CJ was positive it was to question her farther about the 25 amendment.

Before she could speak, Danny did, "CJ, no one's going to write about the frat party. No one." He turned around and left. Donna was spare one humiliation; she was fighting for her life and wasn't going to be a martyr of bad luck and tragedy. CJ thought she would have had to do the fight on Donna's behalf, she had forgotten Donna had her own army of allies.

* * *

The funny thing about time is now matter how slow it moves it still passes. Minutes turned to hours and Josh was rarely alone. Mrs. Landingham and Gina stayed with him, Dr. Bartlet and Zoey tried to provide comfort. Charlie refused to speak. Josh didn't blame Charlie for what happened; it wasn't his fault Donna was at an event she shouldn't have been. 

Josh watched as the best doctors in the district operated on Donna. He could see everything, her heart and lungs. A part of him wanted to laugh, how many people can say they saw their date's organs before dinner? A part of her thought that maybe he shouldn't be watching, after all, those were her insides and maybe she didn't want him to see it. But as much as he wanted too, he could tear his eyes off of her. He was searching for her, not just her body, but her sprit. She was so still, he had never seen her so still, and it was unnatural.

On his walk back to the waiting room on of the doctor's approached Josh. "Mr. Lyman, I wanted you to be aware of something. Ms. Moss's insurance… it's not every … good."

Anger title waved over Josh. "Her insurance?" he asked bitterly. "She's struggling for her life and you're worried about how you're going to get paid?" Josh lunged at the doctor, some unseen force pulled him away and pinned him to the wall.

"That's not what he means, Josh." Still staring the doctor, Josh didn't notice the significance that Jefferson had called him by his first name. Later that night he would think about what lines Donna had crossed with the Secret Service. What bonds she had formed and how that somehow crossed over into his life. But for now, Josh was too pissed at the doctor to think of anything else.

Josh swallowed, "I have money." He offered. "I have nearly $200,000 in credit alone. Is that what you want?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, sir. I just wanted you to be aware of the fact, later on after she heals and you think this whole ordeal is behind you. That's when the insurance companies strike. I wanted you be prepared."

Jefferson loosened his grip as the doctor walked away. A smile quivered on Josh's face, and he looked over to Jefferson shyly, "did you hear what he said? "After she heals." It's the first time anyone's said that all night." Jefferson smiled and nodded as Josh walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH." Sam throw his phone down and started to pace. Frustration had been building inside of him since his first phone call to Wisconsin. Toby stood in the doorway of Sam office. 

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok? What sort of people... For five hours I've been on the phone… the conversations started off, "My name is Sam Seaborn and I work at the White House. I am sorry to inform you that your (Fill in the blank) Donna Moss was shot tonight." I offered to pay for their plane fare; I offered to have Air Force land in their back yard. None of them would come. Donna's cousin asked, 'where should I send the flowers?' Her father, that son of bitch ask, 'is she gonna live? Call me back if she doesn't.' So I ask you Tobias, how far removed do you think she is from her gene pool? How can a family like that create someone as good as her?" He rubbed his head in a very Josh like fashion. "She went to bat for me. She saved me and spared me. I can't even bring her family here."

"It's probably a good thing they aren't here from the sound of it." Toby offered.

"I know I don't get along with my dad, but he would come if I got hurt. Your dad too? Right?" Toby nodded. "Well, what the hell? She needs her family there." Sam sat down in her frustration.

Toby nodded, "You want her family there?"

Sam muttered, "Yes."

Toby pointed into the hallway, "well, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Back to the hospital. Donna needs her family." Toby stated as if it was the most obvious answer.

* * *

Ten hours into surgery, Josh had walked the entire hospital five times, vomited twice and attempted to sleep once. The nap only came after urging from Mrs. Landingham. He was in the in-between state, waking and sleeping. The images in his mind were bright and the sensation was like dreams but still in his control. His body was relaxed but his mind was very much active. When he heard his name he assumed it was a part of the hallucination. 

"Joshua, wake up!" The voice demanded.

Tiny slits opened in his eyelids. He knew the person he was looking at, but unsure of if he was dreaming, "Mom?" he questioned.

"Yes, honey it's me, now wake up." Josh rubbed his eyes and started at the most familiar person in the world.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think it pretty obvious, you need me and so does she."

"How did you get here?" He asked still shaking off the sleepiness.

"I drove."

"WHAT! But that's like a six hour drive."

"It was eight and half, I hit tons of traffic over the Delaware Memorial Bridge and once I got near DC." She rubbed her son's back. "Come on, I think there is a young lady you should introduce me to." Josh nodded and stood up.

"How did you get in?"

"I called Leo and this nice agent let me in, Jackson I think his name was."

Josh smiled, "yeah that sounds about right."

They walked in silence to the glass window Josh's fingerprints had covered. "That's Donna, she normally looks better then that," he gave a weak smirk.

"She beautiful." Diane Lyman smiled.

"Yeah," Josh stated in a awed whisper. "She likes cheesy 1980's pop songs and movies, has a sweet tooth and is loyal even to a fault at times. No one can make me laugh, and feel better in a signal moment." He paused to recalling every moment they shared in the last year. "I was supposed to protect her." His shame and disgust oozed out, "everything I've done for the last year was to protect her and I couldn't even do that." His hands covered his face.

"My dear, what were you supposed to protect her from?"

"Getting hurt."

"That's impossible." She embraced her son, "Donna Moss isn't the sort of woman that needs protecting."

The lump that had taken residence in his throat all night has broken free and tears started to form, "this was my entire fault." He buried his head in his mother's shoulders.

Diane held her son for a few minutes and let him cry the tears that needed to be shed. She knew her son be blamed himself for everything, Joanie, his father, now Donna. She knew no words she uttered would give him peace. When he seemed to stop she sent him to the bathroom to wash his face. They walked back to the waiting room together.

The room was full, Toby, Sam, CJ, Charlie, Zoey, Mrs. Landingham, Ginger, Leo, The President and Dr. Bartlet. Josh was a little embarrassed and his mother made it worse.

"My idiot son seems to think that this is his entire fault."

Toby smirked, "really because I would blame the white supremacists."

"And he's been hanging out with Sam too much, he's got the whole "Knight in shinning armor thing." So we need to break him of that, because it looks better on Sam."

Sam chuckled, "Mrs. Lyman what are you doing here?"

It was Mrs. Lyman's turn to chuckle, "same thing as you."

Ginger offered good news, sort of, "The restaurant says it won't charge you for break the reservations."

Rather flatly Josh stated, "That's fantastic."

"Donna would think its funny," Ginger muttered.

"Be sure to tell her." Josh offered.

Zoey stated, "The lobby is so crowded."

"Half the press corps, off duty secret service and some members of Congress are here." CJ added.

When Josh asked who, Leo laughed, "Santos and Russell are currently fighting with Vinick and Glenallan Walken over who can raise the most money in the Donna Moss Fund. Apparently since she is a government employee they think her insurance is going to be pretty bad."

"Why are they doing this?"

"Donna helped Vinick avoid the press with his wife, remember and apparently Russell likes her because of she gives out candy." The President added, "I think they forgot I got shot too."

"No, you just don't give out candy." Mrs. Landingham laughed.

They sat around, recounting tales of Donna Moss for a while until the doctor came in with news surgery was over. "One of you can go see her, now." All eyes looked at Josh and he followed the doctor.

Josh held her hand and smiled the first real smile of the morning, "hi," he said. She whispered "hi yourself." Nothing deep and meaningful but it was for him and him alone.

In Josh's mind he was the only one who stayed the entire time. However he was wrong, there were two others. One agent who protected the Commander and Chief, the other who protected the First Lady, both named after presidents, waited in the hospital until Donna Moss woke up.


	15. Chapter 15: Priorities Changed

Author's note: This chapter originally had a scene with Santos and Russell in it, but it was cut because it really didn't fit. This chapter takes place mostly in the hospital while Donna is recovering. This chapter takes place during the Midterms. One maybe two chapters left in the story.

Thank you for all the feedback, you guys rock my socks!

* * *

Donna's hospital room was overcrowded with the Lonely Hearts Club Band as she referred to them in her head. Josh, Charlie, CJ, Jackson, Jefferson and Simon all flanked her bed. These were the people who visited constantly. The one who was really killing her was Charlie. He had at lost puppy look in his eyes and found it hard to even look at her. CJ was just as bad. Josh and his mother had been God sends, well his mother mostly. Her job was to keep Josh sane which in turn kept the nurses, doctors and the rest of the hospital staff sane. 

As bad as Donna felt physically, somehow it became her responsibility to help her friends.

"Charlie, I want you to stop sulking… it was an honest mistake. I get mistaken for young black men all the time. Honest, two weeks ago the President asked me where a file was thinking I was you. And I really shouldn't tell you about the time Zoey make the mistake. Good thing there wasn't a reporter around or it would have been quite the scandal." Donne smirked and placed her hand on Charlie's and he was forced to smile.

The agents visited often, but rarely spoke; Donna assumed they felt some level of responsibility for her injuries. She felt this was ridiculous because their job was to keep the president safe and since he was, it was a job well done.

"You know, Jefferson I really can't remember much of the day."

"Really?" He seemed concerned.

"Yeah and maybe there's something you could help me with."

"Sure, anything."

"Why is there a condom in my purse?" A devilish grin crossed her face, she enjoyed watching him loose his cool.

Jefferson scratched at his ear and after two false starts which made his fellow agents smirk, he finally managed to say, "because you're a hussy."

Donna raised her eyebrows, "Really? I am?"

"Yeah," Jefferson sucked in a deep breath, "you were living life like one of those "Sex in the City" girls. Actually we were all a little worried about you." He stared at Donna blank face. "You don't believe any of this do you?"

"I can't remember anything that happened at the Newuem, but the rest of the day is very clear."

"Oh." Jefferson frowned and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, 'Oh" is right." Donna rolled her eyes at the agent and look at CJ who was staring at Donna's nails. "You checking out my manicure?"

"It's really amazing." CJ agreed.

"Yeah, I take one to the chest but my nails aren't chipped, pretty freaking remarkable huh?"

CJ nodded.

All of Donna's light hearted joking was to change the deeply depressing mood in the room. When she started this her priorities was to make everyone feel better, but now her brain was getting foggy and her lungs were hurting. She had to make this quick.

"Ok so You're all here because for one reason or another you think its your fault I got hurt. Right?" No one responded, so she took that as a yes. "It is your fault. Blame yourself. Hold on to the feeling of regret and shame that is currently living in your stomach. Got it?" She looked at the unreadable faces. She nodded. "Good, now get over it." Readable faces became understandable. "Get over it or I'll kick your ass."

Simon started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You have a hole in your chest, how do you expect to kick anyone's ass."

"Oh, I've taken down bigger men then you."

"Really how?" he answer rather cocky.

A small pout crossed her lips and in sugary sweet voice, "I'm getting a little thirst could you hand me that glass?"

Simon reached for the glass, handed it to her, realized he was totally under the control of her pout and whispered, "Damn you're good."

She smiled sleepy and looked at Josh.

"Ok everyone we have a country to run." Josh started to usher out the people and as always he lingered behind. He kissed her forehead and told her he would be back tomorrow. He hated leaving her, he wished he could stay the night on the chair like he did the first two nights, but Olga the Mean Nurse found out that they weren't married or related so he was forced to leave at night.

Donna held his wrist as his lips pulled away, "Josh, you too. I need you to get over it, none of this wasn't your fault."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and nodded.

He didn't believe it and she knew it. He pointed to the snicker doodles Donna forced him to buy for Simon. "Oh I forgot." Donna admitted.

"I'll give them too him."

"Thanks Josh."

"Anytime."

He walked out of her room, his taste still on her lips. She hated watching him leave.

* * *

He came to the hospital so often; he knew the staff's name, shifts and personalities. Donna had three doctors who all checked for different things; Josh still didn't really understand what they did. Out of the large array of nurses that came and went, Cindy Bell was his favorite. She didn't take crap from anyone; in fact three days ago she kicked the president out of Donna's room because there were too many people in at one time. Cindy took time to be with Donna, not because she was high profile, an Aid in the White House or a personal friend to the President but because Cindy liked Donna. Most of the time when he visited, Cindy was near by. 

Josh visited the hospital twice a day, during what should be his lunch break and after work. The afternoon visit he rarely came alone. This time Toby and Sam joined him, which is why Josh preferred his nightly visits instead.

Someone caught Josh's eye. "What the hell are you doing here?" Josh started at a man walking down the hallway with flowers. Sam recognized him but couldn't place him.

When Toby recognized the man he added bitterly, "I didn't recognize you with all your clothes on."

"Look can I see her?" the man asked, not bitterly more like pleading.

Josh told him to wait and reluctantly he walked into Donna's room.

She smiled brightly, "Josh, Harry just found out he's a wizard." Cindy was reading a children's book to her.

"Um, well he does go to Hogworth's School of Wizardry and he is flying a broom."

"Oh I see you read the front and back cover of a book and you're an expert." Donna laughed. Josh smiled but shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "What's up?"

Josh uttered the words he never expected to. "Kevin's here." He was pretty certin Kevin was never going to enter Donna's life again and it was taking all of his strength not to choke her ex. But this had to be Donna's choice not his no matter how much it killed him.

"Who's Kev… my ex boyfriend. That Kevin?"

"Yeah."

Cindy perked up, "oh juicy, can I stay and watch."

"Do you want to see him?" Josh watched at he wiggled his feet and the leather barely moved.

"I think I should. It's a long flight from Madison."

He hated himself for asking the question, "Do you want to be alone?"

She smiled understandingly, "well I think the door should be open and if you happen to be in the hallway listening in, there isn't much I can do about that."

He nodded still looking at the floor.

Kevin walked in causally, lifted the flowers and dropped them down. He was a doctor, he had seen thousands of people hooked up to machines and tubes, and nothing should faze him about this. But it was Donna hooked up to theses machines and tubes, she was supposed to be his wife, mother of his children. She wouldn't have been too, if he hadn't cheated on her. If she never left, she wouldn't have been in here. He blamed himself for all of this.

Before Cindy left the room she mouthed, "he's cute," to Donna. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Donna pointed to the chair.

"This is a nice room." He looked around. "A lot better then at my hospital."

"Well, I'm in good with the President so the gave me the deluxe suite."

"It's like a rainforest in here." He said with a laugh, but she looked at he curiously. "Um, you know with all the flowers."

"Ok."

The silence of deafening and horrible, he picked at the flowers and she wiggled her toes.

She hated uncomfortable silence, it make her antsy and frustrated.

"So how's everything going?" He asked and immediately regretted it.

"Well, I got shot two weeks ago so thing have been better."

"I would have come sooner… but I didn't think they would let guests in and um, I…"

"Its fine, I'm glad you're here."

Kevin looked up hopefully. "Um, really?"

She wanted to say that she liked visitors they made the day go faster, but she didn't. There wasn't a reason to be mean or snarky. Not today. "Yes, I do."

Kevin grabbed her hands, "Come home with me Donna."

There were four gasps from the hallway, Josh, Toby, Sam and Cindy, Donna assumed.

She looked at her ex as if he was nuts, "no!"

"But why not?"

"Because I live here now. Because we didn't like each other every much when we were together. Oh Kevin, we would be miserable."

"But it's my fault this happened to you."

"Yeah you and half of DC." Donna muttered under her breath, "is that why you came here to convince me to go back to Madison where I was painfully unhappy?"

"No I brought you flowers too." He tried to smile. "How's Baxter?"

"Fine, he likes to climb on top of the cabinets and chase the laser pointer."

"I lied."

"When? I am going to need you to be more specific."

He pulled out an envelope with pictures, "about Bax's kitten pictures, I told you I didn't have any." He handed them to her.

"Thank you."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I was a shitty boyfriend wasn't I."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"You should be." She nudged him with a half smile.

"Have you spoken to your family?"

"No."

"Not surprising, they're assholes."

"Kevin, I am not lacking for family here. Between Sam, Toby, the agents, I have tons of brothers. I have like two dads and three moms and more sisters then I can shake a stick at. Although I don't know why I would be shaking sticks at them."

"Josh is he family?"

"No, he's different." An indescribable smile crossed Donna's face as she watched her fingers wiggle.

"I can tell. Donna, let me look out for your crappy family for a while, keep an eye on them."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I was a crappy boyfriend, let me do this for you."

She nodded and changed the topic, "So how are things with you?"

"Not so good I am being investigated by the IRS."

Donna cocked her eyebrows, "JOSHUA!"

The accused pop his head in, "I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me."

Donna's eyebrow raised but Josh insisted, "I was going to go after his medical license."

This didn't help matters. Toby and Sam entered the doorway. Toby spoke first, "In all fairness you were unnecessarily mean to her when we last met."

"In all fairness you broke into my apartment." The Doctor added bitterly.

"Touché."

"We'll stop the investigation." Toby conceded.

Sam finally choked out, "you really consider us family?"

Donna nodded.

"I have to go for a walk." Sam announced as his eyes started to water up.

Kevin left later that day with no fan fare or fights. Donna shut the door on her old life for a while and returned her attention to the life she had formed for herself here.

* * *

"End of discussion." Josh stated, but the way his mother, Donna and Cindy were staring at him, it was the end at all. 

"Joshua, there are plenty of problems with that plan."

"No mother there isn't." Donna was checking out of the hospital in two days and Josh announced she was going to be living with him and Cindy was going to be her nurse. Of course neither Cindy nor Donna knew this prior to the announcement.

"Problem one I already have a job." Cindy stated.

"Take a leave of absence. You'll be making ten thousand dollars a month."

Cindy blinked. "No more problem on my end."

"And why should she stay with you, my son?"

"Because my place has more room, it closer to the hospital and her place there is a very good likelihood she could get shot while she's recovering."

Josh did have a point with the last one. Donna had to admit her neighborhood wasn't the safest or cleanest. But Josh's mother didn't know that and she continued her cross examination.

"And were do you propose she sleep?"

"In my bed." Josh stated matter of factly.

"So this is an elaborate plan to what are the kids saying now a days, "tap that ass." Is that what you are trying to do?"

Horror washed over Josh, he couldn't believe what his mother was accusing him of. "No Mother I am not trying to "tap that ass".

"Why not, don't you think Donna's attractive?" Cindy bated him.

"Of course I do, I think she's… um… but I'm not doing this so she.. so…we…um… NO!" He started to rub his head harder and pace around the room.

The women exchanged satisfied glances. "Well, Joshua where are you going to sleep?"

"Jesus Christ, mother."

"Honey, we're Jewish it really don't have the same effect. Now answer the damn question."

"On the couch."

"For two and a half months, oh I don't think so. No, she isn't moving in unless you have a bed to sleep in."

"I already have a bed." Josh muttered, "I'll buy one for the spare room, ok Mother?"

"Make it a queen with a pillow top and Donna gets to pick out the sheets."

"Fine whatever. Is this the end of the discussion?"

Josh's mom and Cindy both nodded, but Donna spoke. "No and I want to speak to you alone." The other women took their cues.

Josh sat down next to her and held her hand. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You just changed my life without even asking me! AND you told your mother you don't want to have sex with me."

"Donna my mother is the person I never want to discuss my sex life with and quite frankly you shouldn't be discussing it either."

"What happened to your concern over a political scandal, now you want me to shack up with you?"

"Donna!" He found himself yelling and not waiting too.

"JOSH!" She was using the last bit of her strength to yell.

He sighed, "Donna, things changes and a scandal isn't my top concern, you and your safety are."

She rubbed her thumb against his and whispered, "I'm sorry." They made eye contact, "I am sorry your mother is using me as an excuse for you to buy a bed."

"She's been wanting one for a long time." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, "Donna will you please move in with me while you are healing? It would make me feel better knowing you are in a safe place while you are recuperating. I promise not to drive you crazy and buy you ice cream when you want it. As for sleeping agreements I will sleep on the couch until my new guest bed comes where I will spend the rest of the time. Deal?"

She wanted to ask why he was doing this, was it because he felt guilty about the shooting or was it for any other reason, deeper, and more. But she was too scared of the answer.

"Ice cream whenever I want?"

"Yep."

"You got a good TV?"

"I have five of them."

"Deal." She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "You know you have to talk to Leo, right."

"I know."

* * *

Later that night Josh entered Leo's office cautiously. Leo didn't look from his papers and pointed to the chair. Josh swallowed and uttered, "Um, Leo I asked Donna to move in with me while she heals." 

"Ok." Leo didn't look up. None of this was a surprise Josh's mother had already called him.

"I think I am going to need to cut back my hours a little bit too."

"Like what?" He still didn't look up.

"I want to be out of the office by nine at the latest, only a half day on Saturdays and I will not come in on Sundays unless it is an emergency."

"Fine." Leo's eyes were still focused on the report he was reading.

"I don't want to travel either."

That got the elder's attention, "I can't guarantee that."

"I am not leaving her."

"You're job will be to get anyone up for re-election elected. We want new blood and I want to have a majority in the house. If I need you to travel, you'll do it."

"Not now."

"Fine, closer to the election, no longer then a week."

"Three days."

"Five."

"Deal." Leo watched this very different Josh Lyman leave stand to leave his office. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Josh did as he was told, and the elder man sighed, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, and stated, "You aren't good with women, especially when they are upset."

Josh frowned and with disgust uttered, "Gee, thanks."

"You stutter and get flustered, it's a fact, deal with it. I am going to give you advice because right now, your life isn't going to be about you, but Donna. I know this is a first for you so listen to what I have to say."

While Josh was offended, he nodded, "Ok."

"When a woman is upset, crying or just angry, she will list off every reason for her feelings. The real reason might or might not be in that list."

"Then how do I know what's really brothering her?"

"I don't know. But you might be able to pick something off the list and fix it. Here's an example: She crying on the couch, you aren't sure if you did something or not, you ask 'what's wrong.' She says, 'I got in a fight with my mother, slammed my hand in the car door, there's no cheese in the fridge, the kids are sick and you came home late.' What is really bothering her?"

"Um… the fight with her mom?"

"Maybe, it could be that you came home late too. It could just be a bad day. How do you fix it?"

Josh puffed out his cheeks and admitted, "I have no clue."

"You hold her, tell her how sorry you are she's having a bad day, promise to come home early the next day and you will pick up some cheese on the way home. Oh and you might what to examine her hand to see if it's really hurt. Pick things off the list you can fix and do it. That's the trick; you have to be able to really fix the problem not just say you are going to do it. The sooner the better."

Feeling more confident Josh stood up, "Thanks Leo." Then he froze, and reality hit, "um didn't Jenny leave you?" Perhaps Leo wasn't the one he should be taking advice from.

"My priorities changed, not for the better of my marriage and I couldn't fix anything on the list." Leo went back to reading his report. He heard Josh leave and a swell of pride grew in him. Leo had been a witness of Josh's slow progress from child to man over the years. For a long time Leo questioned the happiness of his junior's future. Tonight he was certain it was going to be a bright one.


	16. Chapter 16:Temporary

Author's note: Ok I have one chapter left in the story. This chapter makes a lot of references to Night Visit, so if there is something you don't get, reread that chapter and it might help. Sorry it's been a while since updates, life gets in the way. Curse you real life!

This chapter contains mature situations but is described tastefully, so read with caution.

This chapter takes place during The Midterms.

Thank you for all the feedback! I love you guys!

* * *

Legs pacing, nose sniffing, Josh spent the remaining minutes before Donna arrived trying to place the odor. Sam insisted the smell was some sort of animal, most likely dead. Toby however stated the scent was stale air. The conclusion was made, Josh never used his home therefore the air was stagnant and there could possibly be a rotting animal somewhere near by. Josh threw open all the windows and let the heavy August DC air in. However, he almost preferred the other smell he had come to associate with home.

The ambulance arrived and Donna had a temporary new address. She guessed. In the year of her sorted relationship with Josh she had ever seen where he lived. She assumed he lived like he was still in college, after all he did eat like he was. Her assumption was very wrong. His living room alone looked like an Ethan Allen catalogue, no it was the Ethan Allen catalogue, spring 1998 page 12.

"You have nice things," she commented.

"They're nice because he doesn't use them." Toby laughed.

"What's that smell?" She stuck up her nose.

"Toby and Sam, they're both very smelly." Josh retaliated which earn him glares from both speechwriters.

After Donna was settled into his bed, Josh spent rest of the evening shooing Toby and Sam out, ordering dinner (making it was out of the question) and tending to his guest. He read and reread the instruction Cindy had given him. Dread was building in his stomach. Donna came with more instruction than the Chia pet he attempted to keep alive six months ago. And the Chia Pet didn't survive very long.

As the evening progressed and the stress started to ware on Donna's body she needed to g to sleep. Josh dug through his closet to get a blanket and pillow for his new post on the couch. All of Ginger's efforts to get a bed immediately failed; the new pillow top guest bed will be delivered in a week. Once his body was comfortable enough to relax, Josh flipped between CNN and EPSN, hoping the white noise would put him to sleep. His thoughts often wondered to Donna, who was sleeping not 100 feet away from him, and he wasn't with. Mixed emotions and frustrations haunted his mind; it was going to be a restless night.

He wasn't the only one.

It started out as a whimper at first he thought it was just the TV but it came again. Then a pitiful and frightened moan was heard. He located the sound, jumped from the couch and ran to the bedroom.

Donna was twitching, sweating, and crying in her sleep. She flinched when he touched her. Her mind was being tortured by memories she wished she could forget. She heard him call out her name, but assumed it was a part of the dream. When she felt his arm around her waist and he called her name again, her eyes opened violently. She clung to him, refusing to gaze at her savior.

For a while he held her, kissing the back of her head, but never speaking. He felt the tension in her muscles and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. When her body seemed to relax he whispered, "Nightmare?"

She didn't answer only nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Do you get them often?"

She paused and nodded slowly.

"Since the shooting?"

She swallowed and in a voice barely a whisper, "every night."

"Do you want your sleeping pills?"

"No, they make it harder to wake up."

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Stay."

He accepted his responsibility and crawled under the covers with her. The warmth of her back burned his chest while the coolness of her arms over the blanket quenched the fire. They spent the rest of the night listening to each other breathing. While she didn't sleep soundly, Donna didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.

Morning brought with it a reluctant Josh. He didn't want to get out of bed on a normal day, but today he woke up with Donna in his arms and the knowledge that he would have to leave her. The alarm went off for two minutes before he accepted his harsh reality.

He refused to leave until Cindy arrived. He called Donna every hour. He made a pact with himself, she came first. No matter what, she was number one. For every day Ginger was able to get him out of the office by 7:30 he would buy her lunch.

* * *

The second night, he brought dinner and relieved Cindy. He laid in bed with her as they eat dinner and watched reruns of Senfeild. Butterflies started to live in his stomach as each minute ticked on. He honestly had no desire to go back to the couch but he didn't want her to feel forced into letting him sleep with her. He had convinced himself that sex had nothing to do with this situation. But, the night, a bed and light cotton clothing often led itself to sexual situations.

"How did you sleep last night?" Donna asked.

"Not bad."

"Me too. No nightmares, you wanna try it again tonight?"

He answered too eagerly, "YES!"

She place her head on his chest, her wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He vaguely remembered thinking they fit perfectly once before.

* * *

Days ticked by and Josh and Donna had fallen into a nice pattern. Leo wanted Josh to create ten plans for democrats running during the midterm elections. Six of them he was able to delegate to his staff but four needed his attention. He wasn't able to call home as much as he wanted too, but with Donna being not in the office he was able to focus on his work.

"Remember when you wanted me to tell you when it was 7:30?" Ginger popped her head in.

"Yeah." Josh didn't look up from his work.

"Um that was four hours ago."

"WHAT!"

"I am so sorry, I got caught up and I thought you left like three hours ago, I got up to get a file and I saw you were still in here." As Ginger explained, Josh grabbed his backpack and started to run out of his office, unable to speak to his assistant.

He made it home in record time. "DONNA!" He screamed before he even opened the door.

The bedroom dark but her pale body seemed to glow, her muffled sobs greeted him. Blood drained from his face, he made Donna cry, again. "I am so sorry, I got caught up and…" She didn't look up. He stood at the foot of the bed unable to move. Her puffy face and swollen eyes told him she had been crying for a while.

He inched towards her, and whispered, "I am so sorry."

Donna shook her head, "that's not why I am crying."

"Why then?"

"There was a commercial about cat food." Donna said between her sobs. Josh was even more confused now then he had ever been.

"Cat food?"

"I miss Baxter."

Josh nodded as clearly lifted the fog of confusion around his head. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Is that it?"

"No, the world is a horrible place where someone will try to kill you because you're black and dating a white woman. It was Charlie, who would want to hurt Charlie? Worst yet, The Klan keep s sending apology letters and flowers because they hit me instead. Do I look like a twenty year old black man to you?" She asked bitterly.

Josh wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond but did anyway, "no."

"But if they shot you, do you think they would feel bad? No. It's all good if you hit a Jew, but if you hit a blond girl from Wisconsin that's where the Klan's draws the line. The Klan feels horrible they shot me, but my own family doesn't even care. That makes my family worse than the people who shot me!"

She buried her head on his shoulder and continued her rant, "I have a massive scar down the center of my chest. I'm hideous and no man will ever find me attractive." Josh wasn't expecting to hear that at all.

"No one has come to visit me since I left the hospital, they're going to forget all about me. I feel trapped in bed, in a prison of comfort and fluff. I'm smelly and hairy, and my hair feels greasy. There's no food in the kitchen and you would rather be with files then with me."

He rubbed her back, his mind reeling through all this new information. "I can fix some of that."

She looked at him as if he was insane, the idea that anything she just said could be fixed had never even crossed her mind. She watched wide eyed as Josh left the bed and entered the bathroom. The sound of running water and shuffling floated into the bedroom.

Josh stood in the doorway of the bathroom with the light flooding into the bedroom. He was holding two bottles staring at them intently before asking, "Rose Garden or Peachy Dreams?"

"Huh?"

"Does bubbling body wash mean bubble bath?" Josh continued to stare at the bottles.

"What's going on?"

"I think you should go with rose garden. You're going to take a bubble bath" Josh rolled his eyes, "Duh."

Before she knew what was going on, he lifted her out of the bed and guided her to the bath. Maybe if she wasn't so confused about why Josh was running a bath or why he had bubble bath she would have noticed Josh's hands at the bottom of her shirt. He started to lift and cold air kissed her stomach. She looked at him horrified, hadn't he heard anything she said, she was ugly, scarred. His eyes soften her fears.

"Did Cindy change your bandages?"

"Yeah, before she left."

"Ok well I don't think you should get that wet, so the water can't be to high." He pulled her shirt over her head and goose bumps covered her skin. Here she was standing shirtless in Josh's bathroom and they hadn't even gone on their first date yet. Her right arm covered any part of her breasts that the bandage didn't cover. Josh didn't look down to survey her body, to make judgment; his eyes remained locked on hers.

"Do you want to test the water?" He asked. She found her left hand touching the water without her knowing it.

"It's perfect." Josh accepted this answer and put his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes blocking out all other sensations expect the softness of his finger tips. He gently tugged at the elastic of her sweat pants. The easy of which they fell to the floor surprised Donna. She felt him press pass her body to turn off the water. She opened her eyes to see a look on Josh's face unlike anything she had even seen before. He didn't say anything or look down at her, his fingers touched the finally piece of cotton. He didn't pull at it or survey it with his fingers; his motion was to trigger her understanding that she would have to remove the final article. She did and he led her to the water.

Donna sat in the water, relaxing and feeling none of the tension she expected to feel. Josh's head was resting on the rim of the tub, he was staring up at the ceiling and talking about his day. She wasn't really listening, her mind was dancing with the paradox that everything Josh had done was sexy with out being sexual. It was sensual but sensitive. He didn't gape or stare at her, but there was something in his eyes that made her feel beautiful. He handed her a razor, but didn't watch as she gave herself her worse shaving ever. But she was slowly beginning to feel human again. Josh left to bring her fresh jammys as he called them but returned with a bathrobe and a pitcher.

He asked Donna to move forward and she complied. He dipped the pitcher in the water and lifted it to her head. He smiled when she jumped a little when the water touched her skull. Josh became fascinated with her hair, the way it looked in the light, how it changed colors in when it was wet. Her dry hair looked one color, but when it was wet, silkily, multifaceted stands were stunning. Some stands were dark as night others nearly white. She didn't like his shampoo and made him very much aware of that as he worked it into lather. He washed the bubbles out and her hair returned to its silk appearance.

The water was getting cold, but she didn't want to leave. It was only when Josh saw the goose bumps return; he suggested she get out of the water. As she stood, he became as fascinated with the water dripping off her body as he was about her wet hair. She was the most stunning image of beauty he had ever seen. Guilt quickly made him hand her a towel and resume eye contact. The amazing thing about eye contact is that he could still see her entire body with out making her feel like an object, less then human. Something about that idea stuck in his head, and he wasn't sure where he had gotten that idea from.

She dressed herself and he wrapped his bathrobe around her. He stood behind her so she could look at herself in the mirror, and he found his arms moving out of his control, around her waist. "Do you feel better?"

"Much."

"I'll make sure someone visits you every day. It'll be a surprise. Sound good?"

Donna nodded as Josh dried her hair. He spoke again, in a way he almost didn't recognize, "you know, you were wrong; about that no one would find you." He kissed her cheek, mostly because he couldn't trust himself to do anything else. It was going to be a long night with images of a naked Donna in his mind. He knew everything about this would just get harder, keeping himself away from her as she healed. "I'll tell you one thing. I'll never be late again. Not when I have you to come home to." Donna turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, her head firmly on his chest. Two thoughts entered his mind at once. The first was how her head seemed to belong there, how perfect her breath felt on his neck. The second thought was how grateful he was that there were multi layers of clothes that separated their bodies. Maybe she won't notice how attractive he found her.

"Josh?" He pulled away from her for a second, shame and horror washed over to him.

"Um, yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

He smirked without knowing he was doing it and with laughter in his voice, "Anytime, Donna."

* * *

Josh left the office at an on heard of hour, 5:30. He informed Cindy he would be home and she could start to pack up. At seven Josh walked through the doors. Donna was sitting on the bed flipping though the TV stations. Josh peeked his head in doorway. "Donna?"

She tore her eyes away from the screen. "You're home early."

"I had to make up for last night." Most of his body was still hiding in the hallway. "I picked up dinner and some movies from Blockbuster. I also went to your apartment to pick up some more clothes for you."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks."

"I have a surprise for you…" He said coyly thus making her eyes wide. He stepped into the bedroom and pulled something from behind his back. He watched her eyes start to water and satisfaction took over.

"Baxter!" Donna bellowed. Josh placed the cat on the bed. Baxter instantly flopped over and started to purr. She started petting and singing to her long lost child. "How long is he visiting?" She wanted to choose her words wisely, know everything around this place was temporary.

Josh answer was cryptic, "for as long as you do." He sat on the bed with Donna and they gave the attention starved feline all that he desired. Josh asked how she liked her visit from Santos. She informed Josh that the congressman was going to be a father. Josh said Santos must be scared out of his mind. Donna confirmed that fact.

When the cat had its fill of attention, Baxter hopped off the bed to explore his new surroundings. Josh announced the game plan for the night, "Dinner, Bath time, Curl Up in Bed and Watch a Movie and Go to Sleep."

Donna liked the entire plan, noting that Bath Time had become a part of the rotation. She didn't want to inform Josh about the new object in the spare bedroom but felt there was really no way she could hide it, "they delivered the bed today."

Josh blinked at her a few times, "oh." He looked away "Um that sort of puts a kink into the game plan." He was a little shocked how disappointed he was at all of this.

Temporary, right? Everything was supposed to be temporary no matter how good it felt to wake up next to him, Donna thought to herself. Maybe temporary didn't have to be so short, maybe she could extend it. Right? "But I like your plan."

Josh turned towards her, "really?" Any hint of disappointment was gone. Donna bit her lip and nodded. "Excellent. We should just stick to the plan."

Donna looked up shyly and whispered, "Maybe it could be a regular thing?"

Josh smiled, "Yeah, maybe it could."


	17. Chapter 17:Kismet

Author's note: Well here it is its come to an end. This is the final chapter of Kismet. Sniff sniff, weep weep. I am really going to miss writing this story. This story was more satisfying to write than "Then Everything Changed". The writing is a little choppy but it was done on purpose, Josh and Donna always talk their issues out, and any stress comes from a lack of communication. This chapter takes place during Midterms and the rest of the second season.

Thanks to **Danie** and **Damom** for being betas. Thank you to everyone who left feedback. _Kursk, Mary Kate 113, JDfanatic, Caia, and Miss Jasadin_, I know I say this a lot but your feedback means the world to me. **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Summer time turned into school time and Josh and Donna continued their lives together. Dinner, Bath Time and Bed Time all became habit. However this did leave both of them in a state of slight physical frustration. Josh never wanted her to feel pressure, romantically or sexually, so he waited on a leaky boat in a sea of uncertainty. At the very least he could wait until she was well on the road to recovery. 

Leo needed him to start traveling, Josh refused to for the first few weeks, but he desperately needed to be in New Jersey. One over night trip wouldn't kill Donna. Would it?

One night in New Jersey taught him the following facts:

1) He missed Donna much more then he could have ever expected.

2) For all the trash talk Jersey gets, it really isn't that bad.

3)He couldn't sleep without holding Donna in his arms.

4)You can't pump your own gas in Jersey.

5) Wawa has the best No- Donna –in- Your- Bed- Hence-No- Sleep coffee.

After two days and one night, Josh raced home to find a vision. Donna was standing, not sitting, in the kitchen, not the bedroom, wearing jeans, not sweatpants, putting cheese on some form of tomato sauce. Her hair was in a pony tail and her shirt had buttons. She smiled brightly. Suddenly Josh realized everything he had been missing. It was healthy Donna, a pre shooting Donna. The Donna he had first fell in lo…no he couldn't think things like that, only bad things happened when he thought it. She was shot the night he had thought it for the first time. Saying it out loud in his kitchen where there were plenty of pointy objects was a disaster waiting to happen.

But a different and yet very much the same desire took over. He hadn't spoken yet, and words were stuck in his throat. He dropped his backpack on the floor. Her eyes followed the object. He moved towards her and his hands were instantly on her cheeks. The air between them became shared, but not for long. His lips pressed sweetly against hers. "No, this isn't how this kiss should be", he thought to himself. "Not like all the other kisses, sweet, light and non-threatening." He opened his mouth wider, the kiss became passionate. The words that were stuck in his throat were able to slip into her mouth through this kiss. He wanted her to know everything so he didn't have to say it out loud.

When their lips parted, she whispered, "I missed you too."

His arms wrapped around her, "We should make that apart of the routine."

"I was just wondering what took you so long."

He smiled at her, "I needed you to start getting better."

* * *

Weeks passed and interesting things started to happen. There was a paradox, the life which Josh had spent years building for himself didn't seem to matter. Josh enjoyed being with her at home much more then being at work. He liked the stuff in his home; it contained different parts of himself, childhood idealistic memories, the books of a well educated man, and the sports memorabilia of a Mets fan. But it was the new stuff he liked the most, he had a cat, there were woman's clothing in his hamper, (well the hamper was new, too) and there was Donna. He was surrounded by everything that embodied his past and when he looked at her, he saw his future.

* * *

September gave way to October and Donna was growing antsy. She loved the few hours a day she spent with Josh, she loved it as much as she… well, she could never say it out loud. It could be misdirected emotions, right? She enjoyed Bath Time and Bed Time, especially now that all the kissing was added in. She wanted more, but how could she ask for it, not after all that Josh had done for her over the last few months. Maybe if she knew for certain where she stood in Josh's mind, no more hints or innuendoes? She needed evidence, proof. Was she here only because Josh's guilt over the shooting made him overreact? Did he want her to leave when she got better? Did he feel the same way as she thought she might or could his feelings be misplaced? 

Cindy became her counsel on all matters related to Josh. Of course, Cindy offered ridiculous advice: talk to him about it. See, crazy. Donna could never do that for the following reasons.

1)She could be wrong; Josh might not feel the same way.

2) He might get mad and kick her out. Sure it seems unlikely, but it was a possibility.

3)He might feel the same way, but fear of a political backlash might prevent him from going any father. (Here was a huge problem. She had lied about something two months back. She told Jefferson she remembered everything about the day of the shooting, but she really didn't. She remembered what she felt like when Josh asked her to dinner and the giddy butterflies she felt for the rest of the day, but all the other events were a blur. She was only able to piece together bits and fragments of tangible events.)

4) If Josh's guilt was the whole reason she was here, then that would be worse than if he didn't feel the same way. To build a relationship on guilt is not the sturdy foundation she desired.

To not know was almost better then knowing. At least when she didn't know, she had hope.

* * *

In Donna's mind a scenario was created to push thier relationship farther. She would approach Josh slowly in a neutral location, like the living room. She would kiss him lightly on the lips to say hello. If he wanted more, (normally he wanted more) she would push him away. In a coy and sexy voice she would say, "You know Josh, October 10th is right around the corner." 

"Yeah?" he would answer just as low and husky.

She would place her hand on his chest, "do you know what that means?"

"The 11th will be the next day?"

She would roll her eyes at the cheesy joke, "No, you only have a few days to take me out."

He would look at her skeptically, "I believe the terms of the agreement was that I had to ask you out by the 10-10, not physically go anywhere."

"I assumed one meant the other."

"There is where you went wrong. And I did ask you out, that is not up for negotiation. In case you don't remember, you were otherwise occupied on the day in question."

"Well I think we should reschedule." Her lips would be inches from his.

"Gee, I don't know." Josh would scratch his head trying to play it cool.

"I guess I could always just start dating other men here?" She would pull away and wave her hand around the apartment.

She would like watching his eyes bulge out, "That's out of the question."

"I don't see why not. I gave you time, that's what you needed, right? Have things changed?" He would stare at her as if to say, "duh" but he wouldn't answer. She would lean in more with her lips barely touching his, "do you still want "more"?"

The word would be barely air leaving his mouth, "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

They would kiss, passionately. He would carry her to the bedroom. He would be cautious and mindful of everything he did to her. Her safety would be his first priority and he would watch her eyes to see if they reflected any pain. Their hands would explore the each other's body, places for too long had been untouched. The removal of all clothing would be with great ceremony. Their love making would be the stuff love was made for. They would bask in the afterglow and lie in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

She had played every aspect of this in her mind except the repercussions. How would he react? Would this change everything? Would he freak out? Would she freak out? Would words slip out that she had tried so long to keep in? But one question plagued her mind more then any other: Why was she living with him and how long was she supposed to stay?

She hated when reality set in, it always ruined her fantasy.

* * *

October 9th came and Donna was a little more snippy the usual. She hated it when she failed to meet deadlines. 

The 10th was a Sunday and Josh refused to go into the office even if the entire northern hemisphere was turned upside down. He popped a movie in the DVD player for Donna and told her to stay in the bedroom. She heard clanging and banging, but ignored it. When the movie was over, Josh announced Bath Time was early today, and ushered into the designated room. She was a little tired of being bossed around by him, but the goofy smile on his face made her comply. Bath Time was unfocused, and rushed. Josh insisted that Donna shave and left the room. Donna did as instructed, clearly something was up. All suspicions were confirmed when Josh returned with a dress for Donna to wear. He dried her hair, (he liked brushing it the most, something about it was so intimate) and changed his clothes as well. He was almost skipping as he led her into the living room. Dinner with real home cooked food was waiting on a table, complete with candle and flowers.

Josh looked at the table with pride and glee and back at Donna, "See, I know was supposed to take you out by today, but I didn't think you could leave the apartment, too many germs and stuff. So I did this instead. It turns out I know how to boil water to make pasta!"

A part of Donna wanted to cry from the sweet display of romance, but she didn't. She brushed her lips against his cheek and sat down to enjoy their first date, after living together of nearly seven weeks.

* * *

The leaves started to change colors. Josh never spoke the three words that screamed in his head and Donna never asked any of her questions. But time was ticking, and no matter how much they didn't wanted it to, no matter how powerful Josh was, no one can stop time from passing. The unspoken words start to form a wall between the struggling couple. 

Hell, Donna wasn't honestly sure if they were a couple. Josh saw her naked on a regular basis and their make out sessions were getting longer and less like two teenagers kissing on a couch, praying that a parent didn't walk downstairs. But, still no verbal confirmation.

The day had come that Josh had been dreading. Leo needed him to leave and put finishing touches on the campaigns. Ginger was the bearer of bad news. Josh drove home slowly that night. He hated leaving Donna, not because she was frail and weak, because she was past that stage, but because he simply loathed being away from her. Everything he did that night was slow, he packed under Donna's watchful eye and he ate dinner, but the food had no taste.

Before he left, he had to tell her. She was the love he never knew existed, he started living the day he meet her, and every time he thought of the future, she was in it. But the words didn't come out, instead he kissed her, undressed her and made love to her. He prayed that the physical act would say more to her than his stumbling over his words.

It was everything Donna had imaged it to be, except it left her with more doubts than before. She felt the tears well up as Josh kissed her goodbye. He promised he would call and would be miserable without her. She would be alone for five nights, alone in a cold bed with only her unanswered questions to keep her company.

* * *

She had one last doctor's appointment before she would be cleared for activity duty, that meaning, of course, returning to the White House. This meant she was "better" in theory, everything would return to normal. Josh would work in the White House. Donna would start her new job with the First Lady. Josh would stop by and bug her, maybe. She wasn't really going to be as close to his office as she had been when she worked for CJ. At night Josh would return here and Donna, well she would go home, back to her small apartment with a roommate who had very loud sex. Honestly, Donna didn't look forward to that at all. 

Josh resented saving these campaigns .If the candidates would have listen to the plans he had written two and a half months ago, no one would have been in this mess. Every minute was like a whirlwind of travel and political masterminding at its best. Once in his life he would have loved this, and a part of him still did, but it had been three nights without Donna and he didn't look forward to the idea of two more. Josh was tired and he missed her with every fiber of his being. He missed the way her hair fell on the pillow or the struggle for a corner of the blanket in the middle of the night. He missed Baxter taking up more room on the bed then he and Donna combined. He ached to hear her breathing in the darkness. Everything was cold in his hotel beds.

While walking down the street with Sam, who Leo had sent along to keep Josh sane, something caught the Deputy Chief of Staff's eye. He stopped mid sentence, and gaped at the tiny window encased in marble. "How do you know it's a good one?"

"Good what?" Sam asked.

Josh pointed to the diamond ring but didn't speak. Sam understood and answered, "It's the four C's clarity, cut, carat and something else I can't remember. But I don't think you should take my advice. I bought one once and she didn't marry me. While I am sure the ring had nothing to do with it, you might not want to risk it."

Josh nodded, "I'll have Ginger do the research on the fourth "C.""

Sam looked at Josh inquisitively, "so you told Donna, right?"

"Nope."

"I think it's something she might need to hear."

"You think?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess that I should tell her, huh?" Josh smiled at his dearest friend.

"Good, because I've been working on one hell of a best man speech for six months now."

"Six months! But we just started…."

"Josh, it was fate." Sam answered sage like.

The next two days were the slowest in Josh's life.

* * *

When the plane landed, Josh promised the cab driver at twenty dollar tip if he could get Josh home in twenty minutes. When the cab pulled onto his street, Josh's leg started to bounce and the goofiest smile was planted on his face. He took the stairs two at a time as he raced. He nearly broke down the door trying to get in. Baxter leapt into his arms. 

"Hi, Bax, where's Donna?" He asked the cat, expecting maybe over the last five nights it learned how to speak English. Baxter meowed. It turns out he didn't learn how to speak. "DONNNNNAAAA!" His bellows filled the hallway. He busted into the bedroom. His heart stopped.

Donna was sitting on the bed. Luggage packed and close lay at her feet. She looked up at him, teary eyed.

For a moment either spoke.

Not surprising, Donna was the first to break the silence, "I'm better."

Josh just blinked at her. "That's nice." His lips moved but he really wasn't focused on the words coming out.

Josh's cell phone started to ring.

Ignoring it, Josh looked to Donna for a deeper explanation.

Ring.

"Um, the doctor said I could resume work on Thursday." Donna picked at the bed spread.

Ring

"Ok." Nothing about this made sense.

Ring

Josh thought to himself, "They were fine a few days ago. Right?"

The cell phone stopped ringing and Donna spoke again, "I thought I should go back home."

The house phone started to ring.

She continued, "We could go back to our normal lives."

Ring

Josh said nothing.

Ring

Donna picked up the phone and handed it to Josh, "You know they are going to keep calling."

Josh nodded and answered the phone in a monotone voice. "Lyman. Oh hi, Sam. No, I'm not coming back to the White House tonight. That's great." He lacked the enthusiasm the news required and he was asked a follow up question he didn't want to answer but did anyway. "No, everything's not alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and look down at it. Donna would want to hear the news. "We won the house. We have a democratic congress."

Donna's eyes lit up and she sounded much happier than she felt. "That's amazing Josh! I'm so proud of you."

Josh's head snapped up and he spoke bitterly, "You're leaving me Donna! I don't give a shit about politics." He sat on the bed and hung his head between his knees.

Donna took a breath and tried to speak evenly and calm, "I'm not leaving you; I am simply not going to live with you."

"And how _exactly_ is that not leaving me?" Anger filled every word. He instantly regretted it. This isn't what he wanted. This isn't how this night was supposed to go. His brained screamed, TELL HER! Josh started to flash in his mind, between the screaming, what his life would be like without her. TELL HER THE TRUTH. He would go back to Teresa. TELL HER NOW. He would hate himself for doing it. He would ruin the career of any man who went near Donna. He would start drinking, heavily. LOSING HER WOULD BE THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN. Some sort of scandal would ruin his career and his life. NO! That wasn't going to happen.

He cried loudly, "I stole your cell phone on purpose." He blinked for a few seconds; apparently his mouth did that thing when it spoke without consulting the brain first.

Donna looked around the room for some sort of a logical response, "Um, I know, you held it hostage…"

Josh shook his head, "No, back at Starbucks. I stole it so I could see you again. Sure I put on a good show for Sam and Amber."

"Who?"

"My assistant. For like a month."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I knew, from the first minute I met you, I needed you in my life. I don't think I was smart enough to fall in love with you at that first moment but I did know I needed you. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, I've tried. But I do know when I realized I was head-over-heels, once in a lifetime kind of love, with you. Sam asked me the day I asked you out. I didn't answer him, but I knew it was true. I was nervous during the President's speech. I was probably going to screw it up at dinner and tell you. But then everything changed." He was silent for a moment, staring at his feet as he re-lived the events of that night. He looked up, "I am not going to lose the best thing in my life without some sort of reason."

Donna's mind froze. He loved her. He had been in love with her for a while. Shouldn't that be enough? Did she really have to ask the question she wanted, no needed to?

"I can't stay here. I don't even know why I'm here, was it because you wanted me here or because you felt responsible for the shooting." Her voice quivered more then she would have liked.

Josh sighed, "At first you were here because I thought it was my fault. But that only lasted about a week. I love having you here. For the first time in my adult life I felt like I had a home."

His words put Donna at ease, but she had other concerns, "Things are going to change. I am going back to work…"

"So we would have shared a ride. I was going to keep the hours I set up with Leo…"

"What if there is a scandal and you loose your career over me. Would resent me and stop loving me?"

"That would never happen."

"What if it looks like we are moving too fast?"

"I really don't care what it looks like."

"I still have two months left on my lease."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Now that's the lamest excuse I've heard yet."

Fear and hope battle each other in Donna's heart and mind. Her body didn't know how to react, so she cried a little.

Josh held her hand and asked, "Do you want to leave?"

Donna shook her head, "No, I just thought I was supposed to."

Josh pulled her close to his body, aching to feel her warmth, "Then stay."

"When I start working, this WILL change. What if you don't like it? What if I don't like it?"

"We'll have a two-month trial bases"

Donna shook her head, "too long, one week."

"One month."

'Three weeks"

"Deal." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you done freaking out?"

"I just needed to know where I stand."

"Next to me, for as long as you'll have me." He whispered in her ear.

Donna warned, "That might be a long time."

"Well I hope its ok, but I was thinking about asking you to marry me."

"Now?" Donna said rather loudly, sort of ruining the tenderness of the moment.

"Nope, but just letting you know it's on the way."

Donna rolled onto the bed and Josh followed, his arms wrapped around her. She looked into his eyes, "I love you, too."

"I know; I am pretty charming."

Donna's radiant smile and warm laugher filled the once tense room. For a while they laid in each other arms, waiting for everything to fall back into place. When Baxter jumped on the bed, walked over them and spread over the remaining parts of the bed, Josh knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The three week time trial came and went, Donna stayed with Josh, only returning to her old apartment to slowly put her stuff in their home. She framed the first piece of mail that came to her at the new address, it was a Bed Bath and Beyond coupon. 

The news that Josh and Donna were officially together was greeted with cheers and delight. Josh's mother was is a state of euphoria of the perfect match. Several members of congress were disappointed to here that Donna was no longer on the market. They still had staffers they thought would be perfect for her.

CJ, Toby, and Sam helped Josh pick out a ring. He agonized over ways to propose. But Josh Lyman was a man of occasion and when Christmas came around he had the prefect idea. Donna opened the book, _Heinrich Breckengruber on The Art and Artistry of Cross County Skiing_. Josh shrugged and said that Heinrich Breckengruber must really like skiing. Inside was a note, "Will you marry me?" He already knew the answer but he thought he should still ask.

The wedding planning was a nightmare. They rarely fought, except when it came to the wedding and really there was only one issue that caused the tension. Josh wanted Donna to invite her family to the wedding. Donna stated that the only family she wanted to have at the wedding was already invited. Josh wanted to meet his in-laws and she assured him, he really didn't. Josh reminded her, she would need someone to walk her down the isle. Donna was silent for a few moments, and then she stated she knew who she wanted.

Sam would have been more supportive towards Josh and Donna but he was preoccupied with some new Republican lawyer.

Mrs. Landingham was supposed to pick up her new car at the dealer, but instead helped Donna solve the Seating Chart Crisis Part 5. Mrs. Landingham became a life saver during the rest of the wedding planning process.

The President announced to the country that he had MS. The news was alarming and left questions in the minds of Washington. But a party loyal congress saw that any questions of illegal activities were overlooked and the administration went unscathed through what would have been a troubling time.

When the day of the wedding finally came, two secret service agents, both named after former presidents, walked Donna down the isle. Josh was convinced he had never seen a vision more beautiful than Donna on their wedding day. The coffee at the reception was Starbucks, it seemed only fitting.

Maybe in some other universe somewhere, Josh and Donna were boss and assistant. Maybe they parted ways for a time. Maybe their paths would meet back together.

But it's nice to think no matter where these two are they were destined to be together. Maybe if they met some other time or place, they would still find a way. Because with true love, its fate, destiny, kismet.

This is the part where I am supposed to say they lived happily ever after. But I can't. In DC there is no fairy tale ending, only new and successful administrations.


End file.
